Sin Intención de Lastimar
by Chichibell
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre los actores principales de Bones, Emily Deschanel y David Boreanaz y como dentro de el set se logra desarrollar una relación muy apasionada pero siempre, sin intención de lastimar...
1. Chapter 1

**Los actores Emily Deschanel y David Boreanaz no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos, si David me perteneciera ya habríamos poblado nuestro propio país de niñitos. xD!**

**Esta historia la he realizado por pura diversión y por que me encanta la pareja que ellos protagonizan, dentro del set y fuera, todo lo contenido aquí es pura ficción y no quiero ofender a nadie con esta historia, los dos actores están actualmente casados con sus respectivas parejas, así que espero no los ofenda.**

Ninguno de los dos recodaba cuando había sido la primera ves que habían sentido esa atracción el uno por el otro, pero lo que si sabían era que al principio ninguno de los dos se caían bien, el un famoso actor reconocido por su trabajo en varias series y claro, por sus aventuras con sus antiguas coprotagonistas, aun que ahora estaba casado, pero la cara de pícaro parecía indicar que no era de esos casados sumisos, ella una actriz muy talentosa pero poco conocida, con una moral intachable y una familia en el medio libre de cualquier rumor o chisme típicos del espectáculo, dos imanes totalmente opuestos pero completamente atraídos el uno al otro.

- ¡Wow!, hoy estas impactante Deschanel, te ves hermosísima,- dijo el con los ojos abiertos y la boca de igual manera al ver entrar a su compañera a la sala donde llevarían acabo una entrevista típica de cada inicio de temporada.

-Basta David, podemos comportarnos como profesionales, te recuerdo que toda la prensa nos estará mirando- dijo la actriz apenada por el comentario de su acompañante,

La verdad es que ya llevaban varios meses con ese coqueteo pero ella no quería que pasara nada que pudiera dañar su imagen y la de su familia, habían pasado algunos meses de descanso, meses que Emily ya necesitaba para no caer rendida a los pies de ese hombre tan atractivo y tan insinuante, aunque cada ves era mas difícil contenerse y el tiempo parecía no haber servido de mucho, tenían que empezar a grabar la nueva temporada, y todo empezaba enmarcado de entrevistas para la prensa sobre lo que se podía esperar.

Ella no podía evitarlo el se veía realmente guapo, muy arreglado aunque de forma casual, una camisa abierta, con una chaqueta negra que le sentaba muy bien, era inevitable que le temblaran las piernas cada ves que lo veía y mas si el lanzaba uno de sus piropos ante ella.

-Ya se, soy muy profesional, pero mientras no haya prensa me puedo deleitar al verte- dijo el casanova acercándose a la temblorosa Emily para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla pero no de esos besos que son mejilla a mejilla si no de esos besos que te plantan con todos los labios,

-Esta bien, te crees muy gracioso he, tu también te ves muy bien- dijo ella colocándose en confianza acomodándole el cuello de la camisa a su compañero

-Gracias, vamos la prensa espera y no creo que me pueda resistir estando tan cerca de ti sin nadie que nos mire- dijo el actor saliendo de la sala sin siquiera darle una mirada a su acompañante

Como muchas veces ella quedaba confundida, sus palabras eran tan directas pero luego el se comportaba tan frío era difícil descifrarlo aunque lo que decía no era de alguien que estuviese casado "felizmente casado" como decían las revistas. Ella sabia lo que el pensaba de ella cuando recién llego de hacer el casting para convertirse en su compañera de escena, el esperaba a una actriz conocida, probablemente mas atractiva, o mas fácil, era obvio que algo le disgustaba que en lugar de eso la tuviera a ella , pero aun así había coqueteos habían llegado a convertirse en amigos, medio amigos, compañeros de trabajo que se soportaban, todo esto hacia que su confusión fuera mas grande, tal ves el solo jugara, solo será alguna broma decía siempre para si misma, aunque no podía evitar sentir que cada ves le atraía mas su compañero, su cómplice de escena.

La entrevista se llevo acabo con normalidad, con lo típico, preguntas sobre el futuro de la serie, sobre algunos rumores que se iban creando, y claro sobre la relación que Emily y David llevaban fuera de escena, a lo que ella siempre contestaba diplomáticamente, y el vacilaba con algunas bromas sobre lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar con alguien tan talentosa, y sobre lo distraído que lo tenia en escena. Para todos era obvio lo que había, pero para los dos solo era un juego, nadie pensaría nada mas, ella tan recatada, y el "felizmente casado", risas, ligeros coqueteos, miradas de complicidad, roces cariñosos, lo típico.

Al finalizar la entrevista todos volvieron a la sala, a tomar algo de agua y arreglar detalles.

-Bueno, yo me voy los veo mañana en el set, me dijiste 06:00 AM verdad Hart?-

-Así es linda, descansa, quieres que alguien te lleve?-

-No así estoy bien le pedí a Zoey que venga por mi, es una lata no traer coche, pero gracias-

-Si quieres yo te llevo colega, no llevo prisa Jaime esta fuera de la ciudad con el niño así que no hay quien me espere en casa- dijo muy caballeroso David, terminando de recoger sus papeles, evitando a todo momento cruzar miradas con su nueva conquista.

-no ence…

-Hola hermana, lista para irnos?, tengo que pasar por unas cosas pero te llevo a casa esta bien?- dijo la pequeña hermana de Emily entrando en la sala, con su celular en la mano mandando un mensaje de texto

-Zoey, te presento a David, David ella es mi pequeña hermana Zoey- dijo la protagonista al ver que los ojos de David por fin se habían movido del lugar en donde estaban para clavarse en su hermana.

-Mucho gusto Zoey, tu hermana siempre habla de ti,- amablemente el estrecho su mano solamente sin ningún acercamiento mas,

-Gracias, Emily de verdad no te molesta que vayamos primero por unas cosas, es que no se realmente cuanto me tarde,-

-Insisto Emily, deja que yo te lleve tu casa no queda muy lejos de la mía, además no tengo mucho interés en llegar a una casa sola tan pronto- dijo animando a su compañera a aceptar su proposición, -además así Zoey podrá hacer sus cosas sin prisa – insistió

-Bueno, esta bien pero solo por que no quiero andar dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, ha sido un día muy agotador, gracias David de verdad-

-No hay por que agradecer el favor me lo harás tu con tu compañía, te espero afuera en el auto- dijo el saliendo hacia el estacionamiento dejando a las dos hermanas para que lo criticaran a gusto,

-Vaya, Vaya, pero si tienes encantado a ese hombre , que defecto le puedes encontrar Emily, por que conociéndote ya le encontrase alguno, pero es que esta para comerse, y aparte se ve que le encantas- dijo la pequeña hermana sin detenerse un poco la lengua ante la mirada boquiabierta de su hermana

-¡Zoey!- La hermana mayor lanzo una mirada regañadora a su pequeña hermanita, aunque era obvio que ella era mas abierta de lo que podía esperar.

-Vamos Emily, no me digas que no lo has notado?-

-Solo es un compañero Zoey, además no voy por la vida buscándole defectos a los hombres pero este, esta casado, y probablemente le tire los perros a cualquier actriz que se le pase por enfrente, así que no digas niñerías, yo soy profesional como nos lo enseñaron nuestros padres-

-hay ya como quieras vamos que no lo vas a dejar esperándote haya afuera, será un liso pero es muy caballeroso-

las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la salida del estacionamiento, Emily acompaño a su hermanita hacia su coche para despedirla y ver que tomara su camino, Zoey no pudo evitar un ultimo comentario atrevido

-No creo que el sea feliz en su matrimonio, si no, no te estaría mirando de pies a cabeza como lo esta haciendo- dijo mientras le daba un beso a su hermana y cerraba el cristal de su camioneta-

Emily volteo a ver de inmediato a su conductor que al mismo tiempo distrajo la mirada para disimular, he hizo una seña para que su coprotagonista subiera al coche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una mentecita savia me comento en un mensaje que no esta permitido realizar historias de personajes reales en FanFic, así que escribo esta historia con la esperanza de que no me la eliminen en un futuro, gracias de verdad por el dato.**

**Estas historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

La casa de Emily no era de esas ostentosas de los Ángeles, una pequeña residencia que compartía con su hermana era de lo mas normal solo que en un barrio bastante privado y no muy lejano a donde tenia su casa David con su esposa.

David se coloco sobre la avenida frente al jardín de la casa de Deschanel, el camino había sido bastante silencioso al parecer David tenia muchas cosas en que pensar por que rara ves se quedaba callado tanto tiempo, algo había sucedido en estas vacaciones que lo tenia en un mundo paralelo al resto de las personas.

-Bueno David Aquí esta bien, muchas gracias de verdad,- dijo Emily al ver algo distraído a su compañero, pero sus palabras no reflejaron ninguna reacción sobre el, - Va todo bien, te pasa algo?- dijo algo preocupada en realidad la actitud de David era muy extraña- Quieres pasar a tomar algo, agua tal ves te haga bien- dijo al no saber en realidad que hacer.

-David asintió con la cabeza y se bajo de la camioneta, el no era así usualmente ya estuviera tirando mil chistes o jugando con la mente de su compañera, pero parecía distinto,

-Pasa, estas en tu casa, te voy a traer agua, ¿esta bien? –

-Si, esta bien, solo necesito un momento, no pasa nada- dijo al fin el hombre que tenia en reserva a su compañera,

-Me imagino que algo tienes pero bueno soy una extraña, ni siquiera se si somos amigos y no creo que quieras contarme, pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti…..

-Mi esposa y yo, creo que nos vamos a separar- dijo sin detenerse, interrumpiendo el discurso de Emily,

-Wow!, eso es muy difícil David, pero que pasa bueno si quieres contarme, claro- dijo ella, no pudo disimular su cara de asombro, sabia que las cosas iban mal entre ellos pero nunca imagino que se llegaran a separar,

-no se a quien se le pueda contar algo así, solo se que yo confío en ti y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, decirlo en voz alta- se quedo mirando al suelo con las manos sobre su rostro, Emily se acerco mas a el, y logro tomar su mano,

-Si es lo que necesitas, yo te puedo escuchar, yo no te voy a juzgar David, esta bien-

-Supongo que algo habrás leído sobre mi matrimonio, yo he cometido muchos errores, y creo que todo eso al final nos a afectado, yo he intentado estar bien en mi casa, con mi familia, pero como dicen, lo difícil es olvidar, y Jaime nunca podrá olvidar lo que yo le hice, y ahora que creía que todo estaba bien, algo me esta pasando, algo me castiga el corazón, y yo no puedo hacer nada-

David parecía estar sacando todos sus viejos demonios, necesitaba una amiga en ese momento y el había elegido a Emily para que lo fuera,

-La verdad es difícil no leer lo que dicen las revistas, y dejar de escuchar lo que dice la gente, pero creo que eres un buen hombre, que ha enfrentado al mundo con la verdad en las manos, esto debe tener solución David, tu debes amar mucho a tu esposa, para seguir luchando- le dijo ella tratando de darle consuelo a su alma devastada,

-Ese es el problema Emily que yo ya no se que siento, quiero a mi hijo, y quiero a Jaime, pero me siento realmente atraído a otra persona, es algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando conocí a mi esposa, encontré a mi alma gemela, pero ya he hecho demasiado daño, no se que hacer, Jaime y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo, ella se quedo con sus padres y yo tenia que volver a gravar, por eso no quiero volver a casa, no quiero pensar en todo lo que tengo y todo lo que nunca tendré- las lagrimas de David comenzaron za salir y Emily no pudo mas que abrazarlo,

-Bueno sabes que cuentas conmigo en el set, para que estés mejor y por ratos se te pueda olvidar todo esto, veras que de alguna manera todo tomara su camino- dijo tratando de animar a su co-estrella, jamás pensó que el le tuviera tanta confianza para contarle su vida, pero había algo que le merodeaba mas que nada en la cabeza, el se sentía atraído por alguien, probablemente una modelo, o una súper belleza, por que para cambiar a su esposa debía de ser una mujer increíble, y ella no tendría ni siquiera una posibilidad con el.

-Gracias Emily, tu eres una gran amiga, eres tan distinta a mi, yo no quiero hacerte daño con mi vida tan extraña, tu… bueno eres maravillosa, una gran amiga- dijo agachando la mirada la verdad eso no era lo que el quería decir pero no podía aventarle así de la nada que le gustaba y que era ella por quien estaba pensando dejar a su esposa, el sabia que había sido malo con ella al principio y tomaría como un juego sus palabras y no quería eso, lo mejor era tenerla como amiga.

Emily quedo desilusionada al oír las palabras, "una gran amiga", - claro que mas podríamos ser, hay Emily todo por soñar cosas que no van contigo,- pensó para si misma

-Bueno, pues para eso somos los amigos, estarás bien, aparte mañana volveremos a ser Booth y Brennan- dijo Emily poniéndole el puño para que los chocaran, a David le pareció gracioso el gesto, pero lo contesto,

Siguieron platicando, contándose mas el uno al otro, haciéndose mas cercanos, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Emily,

-Que pasa Zoey, donde estas?, te falta mucho- dijo ella al ver en el identificador que se trataba de su hermana

-Emm.. la verdad Emily es que me hablaron unas amigas, para ir a comer, y ahorita voy de camino a ver a mi agente parece que tengo un nuevo proyecto, te veo al rato en la cena, esta bien?- dijo Zoey del otro lado del teléfono

-Bueno, esta bien , pero cuídate mucho, entonces creo que pediremos algo para comer-

-¿Pediremos?¿Estas ahí con…. ?, no lo puedo creer, quien te viera hermanita,- se oyó una pequeña risa del otro lado del teléfono

-Que te diviertas Zoey, te veo al rato, cuídate- dijo la hermana cortante y muy apenada, solo esperaba que David no hubiera sospechado nada,

-Que te diviertas tu hermanita- dijo Zoey antes de que Emily le colgara el teléfono,

-Bueno Zoey se ira a comer con sus amigas, te quedas a comer?, pediré algo a domicilio la verdad es que no soy muy buena cocinera- dijo ella aun con el rostro sonrojado por las palabras de su hermana,

-Claro que me quedo, pero si quieres yo puedo cocinar, solo déjame ver que tienes en tu cocina, y algo se me ocurrirá, te vas a sorprender de lo rico que cocino- dijo el tratando de levantar el animo,

- No, como crees David, podemos pedir algo, no quiero que te preocupes por eso-

-Claro que no, si hay algo para preparar, seria un gusto cocinar para ti- dijo el mientras se levantaban hacia la cocina, no sin antes perderse por unos segundos en los ojos de Emily.

Ella lo guío a la cocina, y le mostró todo lo que tenia, el quedo encantado con su cocina y decidió prepararle un platillo italiano, completamente vegetariano, el ya conocía la alimentación de ella.

-Te gustaría una copa de Vino mientras cocinas?- le dijo Emily que estaba anonadada observando como David se desenvolvía increíblemente en la cocina,

-Suena bien-

Ella sirvió dos copas a la mitad y le acerco la suya a el, mientras el seguía cuidando de aquel platillo que preparaba con mucha dedicación,

-Huele delicioso, que es?- dijo ella acomodándose aun lado de su compañero bastante cerca, casi podían rozarse los brazos mutuamente,

-Ya veras cuando lo termine- le dijo el regresando a verla y por unos momentos se quedaron así clavados en los ojos del otro, parecía como si no pudieran evitarlo, el rostro de David comenzó a acercarse, y ella no podía siquiera moverse por los nervios, la distancia entre ellos ya era microscópica pero entonces como señal del destino sonó el teléfono rompiendo el encanto ,ella reacciono y corrió a contestar mientras David sigue con la comida que casi se quedaba pegada a la cacerola,

-¿Que pasa Zoey?- contesto el teléfono de forma cortante

-¿Interrumpí algo?, ¿o por que ese tono?- contesto ella al ver que su hermana aprecia molesta

- No claro que no, que pasa, estas bien?- dijo ella con un tono mas tranquilo

-Si, solo quería saber si había dejado en casa mi agenda, juraría que me la eche en la bolsa- dijo ella con total inocencia,

-Si Zoey la dejaste aquí esta junto al teléfono, quieres que te la alcance o vendrás por ella?-

-No, solo quería saber que estuviera a salvo, disculpa si los interrumpí,- dijo ella aliviada, y apenada por el olvido,

-No digas tonterías, no interrumpiste nada, solo estábamos cocinando- Emily sabia que su hermana podía ver mas haya de lo que ella le contaba,

-OK, me contaras todo cuando llegue, verdad?- pregunto ella con un tono de niña chiqueada,

-Si prometes dejar de molestar, esta bien ok, cuídate te veo Atrato- colgó y volvió a la cocina parecía que ya todo estaba listo,

-Ya esta lista la comida, te sirvo mas vino?- pregunto el al verla entrar por la cocina, al parecer no tenia intención de hablar sobre lo que había pasado así que ella solo asintió y tomo su lugar en la mesa, todo se veía delicioso y olía de igual manera, David se sentó frente a ella y solo le dirigió una sonrisa antes de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, Emily hizo lo mismo y permanecieron en silencio mientras comían.

**Este capitulo me ha salido increíblemente largo, y espero que no les resulte aburrido, es mi primer fic largo, así que espero ir mejorando con el paso de los capítulos, como dije arriba no se cuanto tiempo me dejen tenerlo o si algún día lo borraran así que este fic puede ser eliminado sin previo aviso, muchas gracias a las que leyeron el primer capitulo, espero poder ir mejorando para ustedes, Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

-Te quedo delicioso David, no sabía que te gustaba cocinar, y que lo hicieras tan bien- dijo ella al terminar de comer lo que tenía en su plato antes de tomar un sorbo de vino,

-bueno hay muchas cosas que hago bien, no solo cocinar- le decía mientras la observaba beber de la copa de vino, con su mirada de conquistador,

-claro, no lo dudo- dijo ella sin pensárselo, y al instante se sintió avergonzada, había pensado el voz alta, y había logrado sacarle una sonrisa picara a su compañero del otro lado de la mesa, los dos sonrieron mientras seguían disfrutando de esa última copa de vino,

-Me llevare los platos al fregadero- dijo él mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-No, deja lo hare yo tu ya has hecho mucho cocinando- dijo ella levantándose después de su compañero, por un momento pelearon por los platos pero al final fue ella quien se los llevo,

-Bueno Emily creo que es mejor que me vaya, creo que otra copa mas y no podre irme manejando-

-Seguro que si puedes manejar?- pregunto ella, la verdad es que si se habían tomado mínimo tres copas de vino tinto,

-Claro, todavía no estoy tan inconsciente como para robarte un beso, así que creo que todavía puedo manejar- dijo él en tono de broma, pero claramente no era así, ella se sonrojo un poco pero pensó que había vuelto a ser el mismo, con menos demonios encima, pero al fin el mismo,

-Vete con cuidado David, si puedes me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa, para que no me quede preocupada-

-Sí, no te preocupes, gracias de verdad, por ser la amiga que necesitaba en este momento,- dijo mientras la acercaba a el tomándola de la cintura para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla de esos que el siempre solía plantarle, ella no pudo evitar que le temblaran las rodillas, una típica reacción a la cercanía del cuerpo de su pareja de trabajo,

-No tienes nada que agradecer, gracias a ti por confiar en mí, ya verás que todo va a estar mejor ahora- dijo contestándole el abrazo y dejándolo ir , mientras atravesaba la puerta de madera que conducía a la entrada de su casa, despidiéndose con un simple movimiento de manos, lo vio subirse a su camioneta y cerró la puerta al ver desaparecer su camioneta al final del camino.

Los pensamientos en la mente de Emily estaban vueltos locos, confundidos por todos los coqueteos, pero desilusionados por haberse convertido en la amiga confidente del hombre que le atraía, solo sabía que esperaba repetir esos momentos por más tiempo, muchas más veces, aunque fuera solo como una amiga.

David por su lado, se sentía orgulloso de no haberse dejado llevar por todos los sentimientos que le provocaba Emily, ella no era como todas para él, a ella no la quería solo para una aventura, quería que fuera su compañera, y si tenía primero que ser su amigo y aguantarse, lo haría, todo por ella aunque eso significara volver a traicionar a su esposa.

20 minutos después Emily seguía pensando en David y en como en tan poco tiempo había dejado su casa impregnada en su aroma, y en lo difícil que se le haría trabajar con él y no írsele encima, robarle un beso, o tal vez algo mas, todos los días más de 12 horas junto a él, iba a ser muy difícil.

Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de David:

_Ya llegue a casa, gracias por la comida,  
>Y por tu compañía, ha sido la mejor<br>Tarde que he tenido en meses, de verdad,  
>Hoy lucias muy hermosa, un beso,<br>te veo mañana. David_

-También ha sido una maravillosa tarde para mí- dijo ella lanzando un suspiro después de leer el mensaje.

-Emily?, Ya llegue, ven aquí cuéntame todo….  
>Zooey regreso a casa, y quería enterarse de lo que había pasado en su ausencia.<p>

**Ahora me ha quedado muy chiquito este capítulo, bueno pero tómenselo como un aperitivo para lo que viene, gracias por leer, espero que les guste y que comenten, Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

El primer llamado de la temporada empezaba a las 06:00 AM en el remolque de peinado y maquillaje, ahí ya se encontraba Emily y Michaela quienes no se habían visto desde el ultimo día de grabaciones de la temporada anterior, se escucho la puerta del remolque abrirse y las dos voltearon a ver instintivamente, mientras las seguían peinando, el hombre que había entrado era David, Michaela le sonrío,

-Hola David, que tal tus vacaciones, como esta Jaime y tu hijo?- dijo ella muy alegre de volver a ver a uno de sus compañeros

-Muy bien, bueno Jaime a tenido que quedarse un poco mas donde sus padres con el niño, pero han sido unas buenas vacaciones- dijo el un poco exagerado, era obvio que no quería que nadie supiera por lo que estaba atravesando su matrimonio, nadie excepto Emily, Michaela solo contesto un que bueno, y siguió concentrada en lo que le estaban realizando en el cabello, y David se acerco hacia su co-protagonista

-Hola, que tal amaneciste?- dijo el mientras se acercaba para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que provocó una gran sorpresa para Michaela,

-bueno, muy bien estar aquí de nuevo me emociona, como si fuera la primera ves, aunque ayer no pude dormir muy bien y ahora creo que tengo algo de sueño- dijo ella mientras sonreía sin parar para su compañero y dejaba que le siguieran acomodando el cabello,

-Bueno en cuanto termines por aquí te acompaño a tomar una taza de café, que te parece?- dijo el, la verdad es que ya no veía al resto de personas dentro de ese remolque el hablaba con ella como si estuvieran absolutamente solos, y ella le correspondía igual,

-Me parece bien, ya casi terminan, sabes que no me hacen mucha producción-

-Es que no la necesitas- contesto el con una sonrisa en el rostro que provoco que Emily se ruborizara un poco,

-Te veo en el café- se despidió de su compañera con otro beso, y salio del remolque,

Emily regreso a la realidad, y ahí se encontró con su compañera, y mejor amiga Michaela que tenia en el rostro plasmada una cara de duda que Emily no comprendía hasta que esta se soltó a preguntarle,

-Que ha pasado estos días?, ahora son muy amigos he?- dijo ella con un tono pícaro insinuante sobre lo que ella veía obvio, excepto su amiga

-De que hablas?, claro que somos amigos, todos los somos o no?- dijo ella algo apenada por que las chicas de vestuario y maquillaje reían por el comentario insinuante de su compañera

-Hay cariño, algún día veras lo que yo puedo ver- dijo Michaela y se levanto para ir a cambiarse,

Emily también se apuro con los últimos detalles de su imagen, se cambio de ropa con la ayuda de la asesora y se fue por el café que había prometido compartir con su nuevo amigo cercano , no sin antes recibir el consejo de la asesora de no manchar la ropa, por que era la única que tenia preparada para esa mañana,

llego y ahí estaba David parado junto a la maquina expendedora de café, chocolate, y te, pudo ver que su compañero llevaba el móvil al oído y que no parecía tener una conversación agradable así que solo lo saludo con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa, y continuo sirviéndose un café mientras esperaba que David colgara el celular,

-Esta todo bien?- comento ella cuando por fin vio libre a su colega,

-igual que siempre, pero no quiero hablar de eso , si no te molesta, solo quiero tomar mi café en compañía de una hermosa mujer- dijo cambiando su cara triste y regalándole una sonrisa a su compañera,

-Ah si?, entonces has invitado a alguien mas?- dijo ella en tono de broma

-Estoy hablando de ti,-dijo riéndose de la mueca que hacia su compañera

-A eso pensé solo no estaba segura-

-Bueno no tienes por que dudarlo, de verdad eres muy hermosa, debe ser afortunado quien este contigo-

Emily agacho la cabeza y soltó una risita burlona,

-Bueno mis mascotas son muy afortunadas- David soltó una carcajada al escuchar el cometario de su compañera,

-Pues muchos quisiéramos tener esa suerte- dijo David sin detenerse a pensar lo que lo que decía a Emily le hizo un poco de gracia, sabia que a David le gustaba siempre incomodarla con sus comentarios, pero era algo a lo que ya casi se acostumbraba.

-Basta, David compórtate- le dijo ella en tono mama regañona, que le hizo mucha gracia a David.

Se escucho un grito al fondo del foro que llamaba a los actores a presentarse,

-David, Emily, vamos a comenzar a gravar-

los el se levanto y ayudo a su compañera a levantarse tomándola de la mano, así se dirigieron a donde se llevaría a cabo la primera escena,

La mañana fue tranquila la mayoría de las escenas eran en interiores así que habían estado todos muy cómodos, TJ se la pasaba bromeando junto a Michaela, y Emily junto a David, parecían ser mas unidos, y grabar se había convertido en algo muy relajante para todos, así transcurrió el resto del día de grabaciones, entre risas, bromas, y ligeros coqueteos entre David y Emily, aunque siempre haciéndolos mostrar como una broma entre ellos, a la cual todos le seguían el juego, al llegar la tarde ya todos parecías mas agotados, pero aun con energía para los juegos,

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si vamos a cenar cuando terminemos, para celebrar la nueva temporada- dijo TJ acercándose a donde se encontraban sentados Emily y David, el siempre era el mas alegre de todos, y el que se la pasaba haciendo planes para que todos convivieran mas fuera del set.

- A mi me parece buena idea- dijo David, - tu que dices Deschanel, te apuntas?- pregunto David a su amiga que se encontraba sentada junto a el, con una enorme sonrisa que hacia que a ella se le olvidara todo

-Claro- dijo sin dejar de mirar a David correspondiéndole la sonrisa, TJ le dio toda la información sobre como y a donde irían a cenar y se alejo algo incomodo al ver que sus compañeros parecían siempre vivir en un mundo paralelo donde solo existían ellos dos,

-Trajiste coche?- le pregunto David a Emily para saber si tendría oportunidad de llevarla con el a la cena,

-No, ya sabes que se me ha descompuesto, y no he podido ir a recogerlo,- dijo ella en tono de tristeza por su coche

-Bueno entonces tu te vas conmigo- dijo el mientras se levantaba para ir a grabar una de las ultimas escenas del día, la cual no compartía con su compañera, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa en la cara, y lo observo irse mientras ella terminaba de repasar su libreto.

Pasaron un par de horas y había llegado el momento de dar el ultimo corte de cámara, para que todos se fueran a casa, la mayoría de los actores y productores se habían apuntado a la cena que habían planeado, los actores se fueron a sus camerinos a cambiarse de ropa, y recoger sus cosas.

Emily estaba en su remolque dándose una retoque de maquillaje, y levantando un poco el desorden que tenia cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta,

-Pasen, esta abierto- dijo ella despreocupada, el que había entrado era David, quien se quedo observando a su compañera mientras esta se aplicaba el lápiz labial, Emily lo regreso a ver al notar su reflejo frente al espejo en el que ella se miraba,

-Ya estoy lista, solo me falta tomar mi bolsa- David se había quedado perdido en los ojos de ella, y ella podía sentir como una ligera atracción hacia que ella también se quedara completamente hipnotizada a la mirada de el,

-Esta bien- dijo el mientras se acercaba a su compañera,- solo quiero comprobar algo antes de irnos- se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de Emily, y agacho la cabeza hacia su rostro, ella se había quedado completamente inmóvil, esperando que el la sacara de sus dudas, David acerco su nariz al rostro de ella, quien ya había cerrado sus ojos, como si esperara lo que fuera pasar, un acto que había hecho que el corazón de el empezara a latir mas a prisa, pudo haberla besado, parecía que ella no pondría ningún impedimento, pero dejo caer su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella para poder el dulce aroma de su piel, después se separo, Emily tenia los ojos abiertos, y una cara de sorpresa, no era lo que ella esperaba,

-Lo sabia, eres tu la que huele tan delicioso en el set, impregnas siempre con tu aroma cada escena, sabias?- dijo el como si lo que hubiera pasado no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo,

-Gracias, no sabia- dijo ella algo apenada y confundida, tomo su bolsa y salieron de el camerino de ella, David muy caballeroso, le abrí la puerta de la camioneta y así se dirigieron al restaurante donde ya esperaban algunos de los actores.

**Bueno disculpen que me haya tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, es que no he tenido mucha inspiración y aquí en mi ciudad no ha parado de llover, y no me logro concentrar, espero este capitulo les guste, seguí el consejo de hacerlo mas largo, espero no se les haga demasiado, de verdad Gracias a quienes leen, espero sus consejos, y mensajes, Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

Es difícil que la mirada de ese hombre engañara a alguien, era obvio que él la amaba, no había un momento en que no la observara, cada risa, cada suspiro era como una obra de arte para él, no verla sería un crimen, y el ya no podía disimularlo, le quería, más que a una simple amiga.

El camino a la cena fue corto, habían decidido ir a cenar a un restauran cercano a las instalaciones de la fox en LA, el vino ya se veía servido por toda la mesa, y solo faltaba que se ocuparan dos lugares, los de ellos, uno al lado del otro, era como si el destino y sus compañeros conspiraran para que ellos jamás se separaran, David ayudo a Emily a quitarse el abrigo, afuera la noche era fría, y caballerosamente le coloco la silla al sentarse, después el hiso lo mismo. Todos platicaban unos con otros, las conversaciones sobre que había hecho cada quien en vacaciones era el principal tema de conversación.

Michaela estaba sentada al lado de Emily y poco tardo para que ella quitase la atención de su amiga quien observaba discretamente la mirada de su compañero, para ponerse a compartir los detalles de estos meses que se habían pasado separadas,

-Cariño no me has contado cómo te ha ido en tus vacaciones?, saliste a algún lado?- dijo Michaela entusiasmada por platicar con su amiga,

-Bueno estuve con mis padres unos días y nos fuimos a florida con Zoey ya sabes ella siempre logra sonsacarme para ir a algún lugar- ella contesto a su amiga y la plática siguió adelante, aunque ella no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su compañero quien platicaba muy entusiasmado con Hart,

-Y que has conocido a alguien en estas vacaciones?- Michaela sonreía junto a su compañera apenada por la pregunta

-Bueno, no se solo conocí a alguien pero no estamos saliendo ni nada solo somos amigos, nos mandamos mensajes ya sabes,-

-enserio cuéntame todo, no te ha pedido salir o algo así, es guapo?- un mar de preguntas salieron de la boca de su mejor amiga y Emily solo sonreía apenada, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar frente a todos sus compañeros y menos frente a David, quien discretamente oía la conversación que las chicas tenían, no había podido evitar escuchar que Emily había conocido a alguien , Michaela era mu efusiva casi todos en la mesa se habían dado cuenta.

La cena continuo todos platicaban de lo diferente que sería esta temporada, el equipo estaba muy unido, tantas horas de trabajo, hacían que ellos ya se sintieran en familia.

Al caer más la noche algunos empezaron a retirarse algunos ya con unas copas de vino de mas, al final solo quedaba Hart, David, Emily y TJ, y la hora de irse a casa ya había llegado, Emily se apresuro a despedirse de todos para pedir un Taxi, y cuando este llego se dirigió hacia la banqueta, pero una mano la detuvo, era David,

-Espera, yo te llevo- dijo el tomando la mano de su compañera para evitar que tomara el taxi,

-Hay David me da mucha pena el taxista ya vino por mí,- la mirada de Emily se quedo clavada en su compañero,

-Eso tiene remedio- David se dirigió al taxista, le pidió disculpas y le pago por haber ido, al mismo tiempo pidió su camioneta al parking,

Emily estaba muy nerviosa, él la ponía nerviosa, y David se daba cuenta, ella temblaba y pensó que era de frio.

-Ponte mi chaqueta hace mucho frio- le dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de Emily, ella asintió tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, mientras David le cogía la mano para llevarla hacia el carro.

-Gracias enserio, odio darte tantas molestias, espero ya pronto traer mi carro- a ella le daba mucha pena que él tuviera que desviarse de su camino para ir a dejarla, pero le encantaba que fuera tan caballeroso, y que se preocupara por ella

-Bueno cuando traigas tu carro podrás llevarme tu a mi casa, mientras tanto me encanta llevarte a la tuya, además disfruto mucho platicando contigo- el no dejaba de ver al camino, pero pudo ver de reojo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Emily

-Yo también disfruto mucho estando contigo, eres mas simpático de lo que pensaba-

-hey yo soy muy simpático, solo necesito tomar confianza, tu eres mucho menos amargada de lo que yo creía- las palabras de Emily le habían causado mucha gracia

-Yo amargada, no me conoces, pero ahora que te tengo confianza, no me vas a aguantar- dijo ella muy divertida

-No creo que eso suceda, no creo que alguien se pueda cansar de ti, eres toda seguridad-

Emily dejo salir una ligera carcajada por el comentario de su compañero

-Claro excepto en las entrevistas, o en las alfombras rojas, soy malísima, tú eres el señor seguridad andando-

-Solo es cosa de practicar, yo llevo en esto muchos años, se lo que quieren los entrevistadores y los fotógrafos, yo te puedo ayudar con eso-

-Me ayudarías mucho, enserio-

-Bueno entonces no te soltare en ninguna entrevista o sesión de fotos, dejare que aprendas del maestro- dijo él en su tonito de galán sabelotodo

-pues que simpático maestro me conseguí- Emily se reía de la voz de su compañero y de sus comentarios picaros.

-no mas que tu nuevo ligue- dijo David recordando la plática que había escuchado en la cena,

-eres un poco chismosito he- dijo ella asombrada por que hubiera sacado el tema

-era inevitable no oír tu platica con Michaela, se oían muy emocionadas- el tono de David era más serio esta vez.

-No es un ligue, solo es un amigo, ni siquiera me ha invitado a salir, no es para tanto- a Emily le parecía haber escuchado un poco celoso a su compañero, cosa que le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estomago,

-seria un tonto si no te invitara- termino por decir David, y Emily solo sonrió, era claro que había una chispa de celos en el comentario de su amigo.

Por fin llegaron frente a la casa de Emily, ya era muy noche y temprano tendrían llamado nuevamente,

- gracias David, por traerme, te invitaría a pasar pero ya es tarde Zoey debe estar muy dormida,- dijo Emily aun arriba del coche para despedirse de su amigo

-Si lo sé, ya es tarde, te veo mañana-

-Que descanses- dijo Emily mientras abría la puerta para bajarse pero David la volvió a tomar de la mano, para no dejarla bajar,

-Así no te despides de un buen amigo- dijo él mientras se acercaba a su compañera, ella se quedo totalmente helada, eso se le daba mucho a David, lograba dejarla completamente hipnotizada, el se acerco y le acomodo el pelo para darle un beso en la mejilla aun que mas cercano a la boca que a la mejilla, cosa que hiso que Emily sonriera de oreja a oreja,

-Ok, me quedo claro- ahora era ella la que se acercaba a su compañero poniéndole la mano en la mejilla y colocándole un beso tronado, David se quedo encantado con la actitud de Emily y coloco su mano donde hace unos segundo había estado la boca de ella, vio como Emily bajo del carro y espero hasta que entrase a su casa para irse.

Los dos se metieron a la cama, con una enorme sonrisa, estaban llevando ese jugueteo a un nuevo nivel, y ninguno de los dos se quería detener, aun que fuera algo prohibido.

**Nuevamente tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto en escribir pero estoy en finales de tesina, y es algo difícil hallarme un huequito para escribir, y luego escribir bajo presión es más complicado, espero que les parezca bueno este capítulo, prometo estar por aquí más seguido a partir del lunes, un saludo a todos, los que lee, y comentan muchas gracias, ustedes me dan energía para seguir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

Ya habían pasado varios días de grabación, los primeros capítulos ya estaban terminados, y en un par de semanas estarían al aire, el día pintaba nublado así que se habían dado prisa para grabar todas las escenas del día que fueran en exteriores antes de que callera la lluvia, todos estaban esperando para grabar otra escena mientras metían todo el equipo.

David estaba escuchando música mientras esperaba y se percato de que su compañera se dirigía hacia donde estaba el con su libreto y una taza de café.

-Que pasa Deschanel, estas muy pensativa- dijo él mientras su compañera se acercaba hacia donde estaba,

-Te puedo platicar algo personal y me darías un consejo?- parecía que su compañero tenía razón algo pasaba por la mente de Emily, algo que la tenia distraída,

-Claro, ven acomódate aquí y cuéntame que sucede?- le dijo mientras le extendía uno de sus brazos para acercarla y rodearla con él,

-Te acuerdas de él "ligue" del que platicamos con Michaela?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, que pasa con él?-el tono de David parecía molesto,

-Salí con él, pero no se si se podría decir que fue una cita, no lo sentí como una cita en realidad- dijo ella algo confusa,

-si una cita no da la sensación de cita, es que no salió bien- contesto el

-enserio?, crees que no estuvo bien?, bueno ese no es el punto- Emily estaba más confusa ahora después del comentario de David

-Y cuál es el punto? Que paso?- dijo David intrigado, quería obtener toda la información necesaria sobre esa cita,

-Es que, bueno… el no me ha marcado, ni me ha mandado un mensaje, eso es normal?- a David le causo mucha ternura ver a su compañera realmente preocupada,

-Cuando fue la famosa cita que no pareció cita?-

-El sábado- dijo ella desanimada,

-y ya es lunes, emm… la verdad no creo que él esté interesado en ti y no creo que debas esperar a que alguien como ese idiota te marque - al escuchar esto Emily inmediatamente se movió de lugar para quedar esta vez frente a su amigo,

-de verdad?, tan mal estoy?, espera, me dices eso porque es lo que crees o a caso me lo dices solo para que no salga con él, a caso estas celoso Boreanaz?- Emily soltó una risita al ver la actitud de su compañero

-Celoso?, claro que no, no tengo por qué estarlo-David se había puesto muy nervioso por la pregunta de Emily pero su ego de macho nunca permitiría que ella se diera cuenta, y trato de contestar con el tono mas sereno que era capaz de hacer, al fin era un actor profesional,

-Vaya, entonces si estoy tan poco deseable, que decepción- decía más para ella que como comentario a su compañero,

-No Emily, no me mal interpretes, ven acá- le dijo mientras volvía a rodearla con su brazo

-Eres hermosa, el es un idiota- dijo mientras le acariciaba el hombro,

-como sabes que es un idiota?, no lo conoces- el tono de su voz era más triste cada ves

-Bueno solo digo que.. yo si te abria marcado, es un idiota por desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenia- dijo tratando de consolar a Emily mientras ella le miraba a los ojos, y se quedaron así un momento hasta que ella se recargo en el hombro de su compañero,

-Entonces ya esta, lo olvido y punto, verdad?-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro que hacía que se sintiera más ligera entre los brazos de Emily,

-Creo que nadie debería esperar por otra persona más de 3 días, si en tres días no te ha buscado, olvídalo, ya vendrá otra persona, tal vez la siguiente sea la correcta-

-y como sabes cuándo es la persona correcta?- Emily volteo a ver a su compañero y se topo con la tierna mirada de David, esos enormes ojos marrones que tanto la atraían,

-Simplemente lo sabes- David estaba igual de hipnotizado a la mirada de Emily, sus ojos verde mar eran los más hermosos que él había visto nunca, por un momento conectaron pero fue ella quien los hiso volver a la tierra,

-Tú lo supiste con Jaime supongo- dijo ella agachando la cabeza, le entristecía tanto que ese hombre que tanto la atraía tuviera esposa, y una historia con ella, que probablemente nadie podría superar,

-La historia entre Jaime y yo fue distinta, ella era la chica más guapa, yo el actor de moda, era algo predecible, pero somos tan distintos, a veces vuelvo en el tiempo y no comprendo porque nos casamos, creo que fue la presión de los medios, yo hubiera quedado como un tonto si no me casaba con esa mujer tan guapa, que me hice la idea de que ella era la mujer para mí, pero ahora sé lo que eso significa, conectar realmente con alguien, querer que tu respiración dependa de esa persona, no poder imaginarte un día sin poder rosar su piel, poder perderte enteramente en su mirada, eso nunca lo sentí con mi esposa- dijo el entristecido por que el destino fuera tan cruel con él,

-y eso es lo que sientes por la chica que me dijiste?- Emily sentía como torturaban a su corazón esas palabras pero prefería saberlo para no seguirse haciendo ilusiones con algo que jamás sucedería,

-no es una chica, es una mujer- se apresuro a decir David

- y si, con ella puedo sentir todo eso- el corazón de Emily cada vez se partía más y no era posible que lo disimulase,

-y como es ella?, es bonita?-

-es hermosa- las vos de David se había vuelto muy dulce, era obvio que esa mujer lo tenía completamente enamorado

-tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto, su piel es tan suave, tan delicada, es inteligente, muy madura y muy divertida- David describía exactamente como era Emily pero ella ni siquiera lo noto, y lo que él decía le partía poco a poco el corazón al ver como su compañero derramaba miel por esa mujer, sin saber que esa mujer era ella,

-y quien es, la conozco?, cuentame como se llama- Emily se sentía devastada por lo que su compañero le había dicho, pero quería respuestas, necesitaba hacerse a la idea de una vez por todas, pero se escucho la voz de el director llamando a David, ya todos estaban listos para grabar,

-Bueno eso es complicado, algún día lograre decirlo en alto, y te prometo que serás la primera en enterarte- le dijo por ultimo tomándola de la mano y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse al fondo del set,

Emily no podía ocultar su tristeza y la inundaron unas enormes ganas de soltarse a llorar, así que se fue a su camerino para poder hacerlo en privado, pero de camino Michaela no pudo evitar ver que algo le pasaba a su amiga,

-Emily, estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupada al ver que su compañera estaba a punto de romper en llanto,

-no, no me siento bien, acompáñame a mi camerino- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, y Michaela no pudo negarse su amiga la necesitaba,

En cuanto entraron al tráiler la actriz se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga para soltar a llorar, Michaela estaba muy extrañada, nunca la había visto ponerse así,

-Que pasa cariño, porque lloras?- dijo realmente preocupada pero Emily no se calmaba asi que se limito a abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que ella estaba ahí con ella para que se sintiera mejor, cuando al fin Emily se calmo, se sentaron y Michaela le pido que le contara que pasaba,

-Que es lo que ha pasado?, peleaste con David, te vi platicando con él antes, paso algo?- Michaela quería saber cómo ayudar a su amiga,

-David está enamorado de una mujer- dijo Emily sin dar más explicaciones

-Amiga, David está casado, espera, tu,… tú te enamoraste de David?- Michaela comenzaba a entender todo,

-Soy una tonta ya lo sé, pero no sé que me ha pasado, y ahora él, está enamorado de otra mujer que ni siquiera es su esposa, el está profundamente enamorado de una mujer maravillosa, según dice, y yo... Yo soy una tonta que se enamoro de su co-protagonista, que pensó que el sueño maravilloso de que él un día se enamoraría de mi se iba a cumplir- Emily no paraba de dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio que era su camerino, mientras no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas por su compañero,

-Amiga ven, siéntate conmigo un momento- le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano para que parara de dar vueltas,

-no eres una tonta por enamorarte, eso le puede suceder a cualquiera mírame a mí, no puedo negar que TJ es muy atractivo, pero hay que ser realistas, tu eres una mujer maravillosa, y si él no se da cuenta de eso, es un idiota- Emily dejaba poco a poco de llorar y solo soltaba pequeños sollozos,

-yo sabía que algo así pasaba- termino por decir Michaela al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrazar a su amiga,

-soy tan obvia?- pregunto ella preocupada porque alguien más viera lo que veía su amiga

-un poquito cariño, pero David, es tan raro, yo pensé que realmente te cortejaba- Michaela dijo esto sin pensarlo y Emily volvió a poner cara de tristeza,

-Animo amiga- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Emily y se escucho que tocaban la puerta del camerino,

"_-Emily te toca grabar en 2 minutos-"_

-Está bien en un momento voy- contesto ella a la persona que había llamado,

-Sécate el rostro- le dijo Michaela ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel

-Está bien, el show debe continuar- dijo Emily, mientras se arreglaba el maquillaje y trataba de tranquilizarse, no sabía como iba a poder estar el resto del día cerca de David sin partirse en mil pedazos.

"_Eres actriz Emily, una gran actriz, actúa una vez mas"_ se dijo para sí misma mientras intentaba controlar su respiración para salir del camerino, Michaela la acompaño hasta donde grabaría su escena y así permaneció el resto del día, intentando disimular por momentos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

**Hay este capítulo me ha encantado personalmente hoy me sentí inspirada espero haberlo reflejado, sé que es un poco triste y esto haciendo sufrir algo a Emily pero todo tiene su recompensa ya lo verán, espero realmente que les guste y me gustaría mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

Solo habían pasado un par de días después de que Emily tuviera que refugiarse en los brazos de su amiga , y le hubiese confesado que se estaba enamorando de su compañero de escena, estos días habían pasado con total normalidad todos hacían bromas, y convertían cada escena en un momento divertido, y aunque Emily se la pasaba algo distraída, de repente soltaba una que otra sonrisita, su actitud ya se había hecho notar por su compañero quien en varios intentos le preguntaba que tenia sin obtener ninguna respuesta, ese día el clima era favorable para todos, ni muy soleado ni lluvioso, solo con un poco de frio que aun era soportable por los actores.

-Hey Em ven escucha esta canción- decía David mientras hacía que su compañera se acercase a él para ponerle su otro auricular al oído.

Emily soltó una risita, la canción que se escuchaba era Hot Blooded,

-Es muy buena, pero me recuerda más a Booth que a ti- dijo Emily mientras sonreía

-Vamos canta conmigo Deschanel, saca tu lado Bones- decía David entre risas,

-Claro que no, tengo que ir a mi camerino me he dejado el móvil- decía ella devolviéndole el audífono a su divertido compañero

-Está bien, pero regresas para que sigamos oyendo música en lo que nos hablan- Emily asintió con la cabeza y se alejo hacia la entrada de su remolque,

Al volver Emily se percato de que su compañero ahora ya no se encontraba solo, estaba con una joven rubia que aparecería en ese capítulo como extra, se veía muy contento platicando con ella, reían mucho y esto hiso que los celos de Emily la traicionaran, así que prefirió no volver donde su compañero y quedarse en el camerino leyendo su libreto, en ese tipo de situaciones no se sentía muy bien pelando por un hombre que no era ni seria suyo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos David veía que su compañera no regresaba y no le gustaba mucho la idea de pasar mucho tiempo alejada de ella, así que decidió ir a buscarla tal vez se habría puesto a hablar por teléfono, o se habría quedado dormida, a veces el también se encerraba para dormir a escondidas, aun así se acerco a su camerino y toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, y al ver que la puerta no tenia seguro abrió, ahí estaba su compañera sentada leyendo lo que parecía su libreto, tan distraída que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él había entrado,

-Pensé que solo vendrías por tu móvil, y volverías para escuchar música- dijo David logrando atraer la atención de su compañera quien parecía un poco molesta,

-que paso?, estas enojada?- dijo el al ver que su compañera no contestaba mientras se sentaba a su lado,

-no, no pasa nada, solo te vi ocupado y no quise interrumpir tu platica con esa actriz rubia- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sofá para pararse frente al espejo, supuestamente para retocarse el maquillaje, aunque este estuviera perfecto,

-ocupado?, solo estábamos platicando, intentaba ser amable nada mas, a caso estas celosa?- dijo mientras se levantaba para ponerse tras su compañera quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él,

-Celosa?, JA!, claro que no, solo no quería interrumpir tu ligue- Emily le contesto a su compañero de forma retadora aunque estaba muy nerviosas pero para nada lo iba a demostrar,

-Ligue?, no estaba ligando con ella, solo me hiso una pregunta y fui amable, además ella no es mi tipo- contesto él mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su compañera,

-a no?- contesto ella en el mismo tono de antes, recargándose lo más que podía sobre el tocador, hasta que las manos de David le impidieron zafarse de ahí, el ya la tenía rodeada y se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo y sobre todo a su rostro,

-NO- la respuesta de David fue directa, ellos estaban tan cerca que se podría ver la electricidad que sus cuerpos provocaban por la cercanía, David acercaba sus caderas a las de su compañera, quien jugaba con la corbata que iba a juego con el traje de Booth que portaba David,

-Que es lo que estás haciendo David?- pregunto ella al verse en tan excitante situación

-Nada, que es lo que crees que estoy haciendo?- la mirada de David ya estaba completamente perdida en la de su compañera,

-no lo sé, solo que si lo vas a hacer, quiero que lo hagas ya- dijo ella, su mirada y la mirada de David cada vez eran más apasionadas ella no podía dejar de ir de sus ojos a su boca una y otra vez,

-de verdad quieres que lo haga?- apenas había acabado de decir esto cuando Emily lo cogió con más fuerza de la corbata jalándolo hacia ella para plantar su boca sobre la de él, David reacciono al instante y le contesto el beso, sus bocas estaban llenas de pasión, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, podían sentir correr ese fuego por sus venas, David ya había cogido a su compañera por el rostro y ella ya lo tenía por el cuello, el beso se intensificaba mas no había forma de que ellos se fueran a detener, la temperatura de David comenzó a subir por todo su cuerpo y Emily no se quedaba atrás, de pronto David cogió a su compañera y la levanto para acomodarla sobre el tocador tirando algunas cosas, se coloco entre sus piernas mientras la seguía besando, pero al verse en esa situación David volvió en sí, no quería que esto fuera así, no con ella, no la quería para algo rápido, quería amarla detenidamente, así que se separo de su compañera quien ya tenía los labios hinchados por los besos,

-Wow!, Que ha sido eso?- preguntaba el haciéndose el inocente con su compañera, que se seguía acomodando la ropa después de bajarse del mueble,

-No te emociones, solo ha sido un beso- contesto ella, no tenía planes de armar un melodrama por aquel suceso solo quería seguir disfrutándolo y si fuese posible, volver a repetirlo,

-Solo un beso?, ósea que te podre besar cuando yo quiera?- contesto el algo intrigado por la actitud que había tomado su compañera aunque le encantaba la idea de no tener que dar más explicaciones de las necesarias

-Claro que no, a demás fui yo la que te beso, no tu a mi- Emily seguía retente, quería ser ella quien tuviera el control

- entonces podre besarte de nuevo?- David estaba realmente impresionado por la forma en que Emily le decía las cosas,

-Solo cuando yo quiera- contesto ella dejando boquiabierto a su compañero, y ella misma se sentía poderosa, claro que quería volver a besarlo pero lo haría suplicar por ello, no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

-me parece bien, creo que ya nos hemos tardado mucho, nos deben estar esperando- David se dirigió a la puerta del remolque, mientras su compañera lo seguía, pero antes de abrir la puerta para salir el se volteo sabiendo que quedaría muy cerca de la boca de su compañera, se acerco para intentar besarla nuevamente pero esta vez ella se alejo,

-No creas que te lo voy a dejar fácil- dijo ella mientras pasaba sobre su compañero para salir del camerino

-Esperaba que no lo fuera- dijo David mientras seguía a su compañera, juntos compartieron una mirada de complicidad y entre risas se dirigieron a donde grabarían su siguiente escena.

**Sé que dije que subiría capítulos más seguido pero es que me bajonea un poco el hecho de que casi nadie lea, o comente, pero bueno este capítulo lo venia pensando hace un par de días, espero les haya gustado, creo que ha quedado como yo quería, de verdad me ayudan mucho si me dejan un mensajito, les mando un saludo y espero me sigan leyendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

Ya era sábado otra semana de grabaciones casi concluía unas horas más y todos estarían libres para disfrutar de su fin de semana.

(En grabación)

-Vamos a repetir esa escena, vamos David y Emily quiero ver fuerza en esta escena, coraje, pasión, necesito que se miren como si quisieran irse encima el uno del otro- el director daba las órdenes para la que sería la última escena del día,

-Eso será fácil- decía David intimidando con la mirada a Emily, quien se había soltado a reír por el comentario de su compañero, algunos más en el set reían por lo mismo, esos juegos y miradas entre ellos era algo normal en las grabaciones,

-Basta David ponte serio- decía Emily mientras trataba de controlar su ataque de risa

-Claro, como si tú no quisieras lanzarte encima de mí y comerme a besos Deschanel- David seguía con las bromas, o eso parecía, aunque los dos actores se lanzaban miradas de complicidad, solo ellos sabían que esos comentarios iban muy enserio, y que era algo muy posible, Emily lanzando una mirada a David hiso que este dejara de jugar para ponerse serios y comenzar la escena antes que el directos los regañara.

-Acción-

La escena que grababan era uno de esos pleitos que tenían Brennan y Booth todo el tiempo donde al final quedaban tan cerca que parecería que todo terminaría en un beso apasionado, pero al final uno de los dos retrocedía o alguien interrumpía.

Los cuerpos de Emily y David estaban muy cerca, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Corten, eso es todo, se pueden ir a descansar- decía el director para parar la escena pero los dos actores parecían no escucharlo,

-Puedo besarte?- dijo David muy bajito para que solo Emily lo escuchara, mientras se acercaba a su boca,

-No- ella le contesto e intento alejarse pero su compañero la tenía tomada de la cintura,

-Ya David si la vas a besar, bésala- decía el director entre risas y todos seguían como si solo fuera un juego una simple broma entre co-estrellas,

-Eres cruel- le decía David a Emily mientras la soltaba para dejarla ir

-Lo sé- ella le contesto con una sonrisita picara, -Eso es todo, ya nos podemos ir?- por ultimo pregunto al director

-Si Emily ya se pueden ir disfruten de su descanso, los veré el lunes- contestaba el director mientras seguía ordenando las cosas.

Se dirigió a su camerino sin esperar a su compañero que parecía entretenido con los detalles de la dirección,

-¡Deschanel!, espérame- se escucho que una voz que gritaba su nombre tras de ella, era David

-oye Em, me preguntaba si tienes algún plan para hoy-David parecía algo nervioso mientras caminaba al lado de su compañera hacia su camerino

-Creo que cenar con mi hermana no cuenta como plan verdad- contestaba ella entre risitas, y a David también le había parecido muy gracioso,

-No, eso no cuenta- contesto el

-¿por?-

-Es que tengo boletos para un juego de hockey, no sé si quieras ir conmigo, es que siempre compro para Jaime y mi hijo, pero bueno como están las cosas, no quisiera ir solo- a David se le había quebrado un poco la voz al recordar a su hijo, que Emily no pudo evitar tomarle la mano para apoyarlo

-Estaría muy bien, claro me gustaría mucho ver un partido- decía ella mientras le sonreía a su compañero tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor,

-podemos cenar algo después del juego, o ir a tomar una copa, te parece bien?- David estaba muy animado por salir de la rutina acompañado por su hermosa compañera,

-no sé si sea buena idea, digo, sabes cómo son los paparazzis de LA, no quiero malos entendidos, ni escándalos- dijo ella un poco preocupada mientras se sentaba en las escalera de su camerino,

-Bueno eso tiene solución- dijo él mientras se sentaba a un lado de su compañera, - conozco un lugar muy privado donde no dejan entrar ningún fotógrafo y hay mucha seguridad, está un poco alejado de la ciudad pero la comida es muy buena- le dijo mientras chocaba el hombro de Emily con el de él.

-Eso está mucho mejor- dijo ella mientras le sonreía a su compañero

-Ya nos hace falta salir de aquí no crees?-

-Si- dijo ella soltando un enorme suspiro

-Paso por ti a las 8, está bien?- cuestiono David mientras se levantaba de la escaleras y tomaba la mano de su compañera para que ella hiciera lo mismo

-Sí, te espero a esa hora- contesto ella mientras se levantaba para meterse en su camerino, y David solo se despidió con y tierno beso en la mejilla

-te veo en la noche, espero que sepas de hockey- dijo David entre risas mientras se alejaba

-Para eso vas tú, para que me expliques- término de decir ella mientras observaba como se alejaba su compañero.

Emily recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa a prepararse para lo que parecía ser una cita con su compañero de escena, David hiso lo mismo, fue a su casa y como si fuera la primera vez que salía con alguien, eligió su ropa, con nervios y ansias, no solo por el juego, sino también por poder pasar una velada con Emily, el celular de David empezó a sonar mientras estaba en la bañera, hasta que salto al buzón, cuando el salió pudo ver el mensaje que le habían dejado y de inmediato marco al buzón de voz.

"David, soy Jaime, necesitamos hablar, no puedo soportar esto mas tiempo, mañana llego a LA a medio día, te veré en casa, Adiós"

Por unas horas había olvidado los problemas que tenía en su matrimonio, se había concentrado en la noche que tendría, en la mujer con la que cenaría, esa mujer que desde el primer día había puesto su mundo de cabeza, pero la realidad era cruel, su matrimonio se desvanecía, y junto con él la idea de no poder criar a su hijo en familia, aun que eso significara estar con la persona que realmente amaba, el precio tal vez sería alto, y otra vez esa sensación en el estomago de no tener fuerzas para tomar una decisión.

David se siguió preparando para ir al partido, aunque ahora con menos ánimos que antes, al final creía que tal vez Emily nunca le diera una oportunidad como él quería, y no tendría que elegir, pero eso no cambiario lo sentía por ella, al final el destino tendría la última palabra.

**Hola a todas y todos los que leen mi historia, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, leí todos los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, y sé que he tardado mucho en subir, pero esta semana fue extraña para mi, subo este capítulo que tenia empezado desde hace varios días pero no lo había podido terminar, vengo llegando de una revisión médica, pero prometo poner el cap. De la "cita" por la noche, les mando un mega saludo y GRACIAS.**

**(Por cierto he tenido algunas dudas con respecto al manejo de …. mi ingles no es muy bueno y algunas cosas se me confunden si alguien gusta agregarme y sacarme de mis dudas seria genial :D darckangel_)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es creada sin la intención de ofender a nadie, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie, todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente ficción, y no pretende ofender, ni lastimar a nadie, por ultimo esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, Muchas Gracias.**

-así que me vas a dejar cenando sola para irte a ver un partido de Hockey con David?- decía Zooey mientras observaba como su hermana se probaba una y otra, y otra blusa sin poder decidir que ponerse, -Bueno, yo también te dejaría cenando sola-

-Zooey, basta, no empieces- Emily se reía de nervios por las insinuaciones de su hermana,

-solo digo que es irresistible, una cita con David, me gustaría saber que opina su esposa sobre eso-

-no es una cita, solo iremos juntos a un partido- se apresuro a decir ella,

-claro, y no Irán a cenar después me supongo, ya que eso sonaría mas como una cita o si?- Zoey seguía cuestionando a su hermana, que cada ves se podía mas nerviosa,

-bueno… tal ves una cena ligera, algo informal, ¡ya basta Zooey!, no es una cita, solo somos dos amigos, aburridos en un sábado en la noche, esta bien?- su hermana lo había logrado, ponerla muy nerviosa, y no lo podía ocultar,

-Esta bien, solo diviértete Em, te hace falta, además se ve que David es muy divertido- Zooey salía del cuarto después de haber logrado su cometido, -Eso y el hecho de que te encanta- dijo gritando desde la sala,

-¡Zooey!- dijo Emily en un grito molesto por lo que decía su hermana.

Al fin Emily termino de arreglarse, solo faltaban unos minutos para las 8, y los nervios la empezaban a traicionar, no dejaba de dar vueltas entre su recamara y la sala, revisando su celular cada par de segundos para ver la hora,

-Basta, me estas mareando, te ves muy bien, seguro que David quedara boquiabierto cuando te vea- la hermana pequeña de Emily le lanzo una sonrisa, que pudo controlar a su hermana,

-De verdad lo crees?- pregunto ella entre los nervios, y la pena

-Claro, tengo una hermana guapísima- dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor ofreciéndole una muestra de cariño excesivamente empalagosa,

-Ya, déjame,- dijo Emily, y el timbre de la casa se escucho entre las risas de las hermanas, y Emily se aparto para ir a abrir la puerta,

-Hola- se apuro a saludar ella

-Valla, estas….- la expresión de David era exactamente la que había descrito Zooey obviamente le había gustado lo que veía, -luces muy guapa, tengo suerte- dijo mientras le sonreía a Emily que se había puesto mas ruborizada de lo normal,

-Tienes mucha suerte- se oyó que dijo Zooey al fondo de la sala,

-Pasa, solo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos- dijo la mayor de las Deschanel, mientras David entraba a la casa,

-hola Zooey- dijo amable mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla,

-Hola, y suerte… con el juego, será muy divertido- Zooey era una persona muy alegre, y picara, cosa que a David le causo mucha gracia,

-Eso espero- dijo el siguiéndole el juego,

-Lista, vámonos- Emily salía de su cuarto con su bolso,

-Hasta pronto- David se despidió de Zoey y se apuro a abrirle la puerta a su compañera,

-Que se diviertan- dijo ella, y Emily se apuro a fumigarla con la mirada y salio junto a David.

Caminaron hacia el coche y David abrió la puerta a su compañera para que subiera a la camioneta, el hizo lo mismo, el cielo se veía despejado, al parecer no tendrían problemas por el clima, solo se podía sentir el fresco sobre la piel.

-Y a que equipo vamos a apoyar?- preguntaba Emily mientras tomaban rumbo hacia el estadio,

- A los Flyers por su puesto, pensé que ya habías notado a que equipo apoyo- dijo asombrado por la pregunta de su compañera, pero con alegría por que le importara saber de Hockey,

-Lo sabia, solo quería estar segura, es imposible no saber a que equipo le vas- decía ella entre risas,

-Es un partido importante, será muy divertido- David parecía realmente emocionado por el juego,

-Bueno, no se mucho de Hockey, pero, creo que salir de la rutina es muy divertido-

-si, y es mejor cuando lo pasas con alguien igual de divertido-

las risas entre los dos se hicieron notar por encima de la música que se escuchaba como fondo de esa escena en la vida real de los actores,

-Tu hermana es muy divertida- aseguro el

-Si es muy… es joven, -se apresuro a decir Emily

-Si, así somos cuando estamos jóvenes-un enorme suspiro salio de la boca de David

-Aunque nosotros también lo somos- dijo volteando a ver a su compañera en busca de aprobación,

-Claro, nos estamos divirtiendo- dijo ella mirándolo y compartiendo con el una sonrisa

-Si!, y nos vamos a divertir mucho mas, ya lo veras-

-Zoey me pregunto si estábamos teniendo una cita- Emily soltó una risita y la garganta de David hizo un sonido mientras la raspaba mostrándose algo incomodo,

-No, creo, bueno solo somos dos amigos yendo a un partido un sábado por la noche- también sonrío para evitar la incomodidad del momento

-Eso fue lo que yo le dije- Emily puso una sonrisa en su rostro y la entrada del estadio ya se podía ver.

Obviamente David tenia un estacionamiento reservado, y asientos de primera fila, en una excelente zona, el muy caballeroso guío a su compañera hacia dichos asientos, y nadie prestaba atención en que fueran ellos, David traía un hot dog en una mano y una cerveza en la otra mientras Emily solo llevaba unas palomitas de maíz, cuando al fin se sentaron y el partido comenzó la adrenalina subió en el ambiente, David estaba muy emocionado con el juego y Emily parecía muy divertida al ver así a su compañero, que a cada movimiento intentaba explicarle la mecánica del juego,

-Quieres probar?- dijo David acercándole un poco de Hot dog a Emily pero esta lo rechazo con la cabeza

-No, gracias Dav, soy …

-Vegetariana, claro lo olvide, no te molesta que yo coma o si?- dijo algo preocupado y apenado por lo que había preguntado antes

-No, para nada, disfrútalo, tu quieres palomitas?- Emily señalaba el balde de palomitas que tenia en las manos,

-Si, me das?- el tenia las manos ocupadas en el hot dog y la cerveza así que se inclino para poner esta en el piso, pero Emily se apresuro y tomo una palomita con su mano y la acerco a la boca de David, y el sonrío y acepto el gesto de su compañera y los dos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa y siguieron viendo el juego.

Las caras que David ponía era muchísimas, alegría, enojo, frustración, risas, Emily estaba my divertida al ver todos esos cambios, y le animaba mucho gritar junto a su compañero cada ves que anotaba su equipo.

Al fin el partido había terminado después de mas de una hora, como era de esperarse los Flyer ganaron, David estaba realmente emocionado, y se acercó a saludar a algunos de los jugadores, cosa que impresiono mucho a Emily, no creyó que los conociera, o que fuera tan fanático del equipo, esperaron unos minutos a que saliera la mayor parte de la gente para que salieran ellos y no toparse con los pasillos llenos de gente, cuando al fin estuvieron fuera del estadio el aire corría muy fresco, aunque soportable aun.

-Corre Em, entra en el carro no quiero que te congeles aquí afuera-dijo apurado David mientras le abría la puerta a su compañera, el también subió y se quedaron por un momento conversando en el estacionamiento, que se encontraba ya vacío.

-Te gusto el partido- cuestiono el

-Si, fue… asombroso, esa adrenalina que provoca, wow… estuvo muy bueno David- dijo ella emocionada, -Además ganamos- sonrío y David también hizo lo mismo,

-Claro que ganamos, somos los mejores- dijo David muy entusiasmado, y arranco la camioneta, -Ya tienes hambre?, por que a mi ese Hot dog, no me hizo nada en el estomago- las risas se escucharon de los dos,

-como te vas a llenar si siempre has sido de buen comer- el tono burlón de Emily se hizo notar,

-Pues tu comes como pajarito- dijo el sonriendo

-Y a donde vamos a cenar?, por que la verdad si me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Es un lugar muy pintoresco, pero queda como a 20 minutos de aquí, espero que puedas aguantar y no te me mueras en el camino- al decir esto pellizco un poco la costilla de su amiga, las risas entre los dos parecían no terminar,

-Espero que no- Emily bromeaba poniendo cara de desmayo, haciendo que David no parara de reír.

-Ya basta, si no voy a perder el control del carro en un ataque de risa- decía el tratando de poner cara seria, pero al final reventando en una risa mas fuerte que la anterior

-Esta bien hablemos de cosas serias- Emily respiro profundo y controlo sus risas, -y Jaime como esta?, cuando regresan?- el silencio se volvió intenso

-Sabes prefiero que hablemos de lo mucho que se te oyen las tripas en el estomago- Emily soltó una carcajada, no se esperaba ese comentario

-Claro que no se me escuchan, deben ser las tuyas – y los dos rieron intentando olvidar la pregunta que había hecho Emily, aun no era el momento para hablar de eso.

-Ya llegamos- dijo David estacionando el auto entre algunos árboles, todo estaba rodeado de pasto, y algunos carros mas, al fondo se podían ver las luces del restáurate, una cabaña y algo de música se escuchaba a lo lejos, David se bajo del carro y se apresuro a abrirle la puerta a Emily,

-Es muy bonito, y privado- decía ella mientras se bajaba del carro, su compañero cerro el coche y la tomo de la mano para conducirla rumbo al restaurante, cosa que hizo que las mariposas en el estomago de Emily se alborotaran mas que las tripas del hambre, sus ojos veía su mano entre lazada junto a la de David y el le ofrecía una sonrisa, de esas que pueden provocar que un cuerpo se derrita, al entrar David tomo a su compañera por la cintura y con delicadeza la ayudo a sentarse.

-Esto es tan raro- dijo Emily , -Nadie nos mira, ni platican de ti a sus espaldas, esta gente ni siquiera sabe quienes somos-

-Si lo saben, pero todos los que vienen es por que quieren pasar desapercibidos, así que nadie diría nada- sonrío y tomo la mano de Emily por debajo de la mesa, -me da gusto haber salido y estar contigo, eres realmente divertida y … hermosa- parecía que David había caído en la hipnosis de Emily por que permaneció mirándola hasta que el mesero trajo la carta, los dos soltaron sus manos y ordenaron, David algo de pollo y Emily algo de pasta y verduras, dos copas de vino, un vaso de soda y uno de agua era lo que aparecía en la mesa aparte de la comida de la cual aun se podía ver el humo de la cocción, mientras cenaron el tiempo fue haciéndose rápido, al paso de unos minutos los dos habían terminado sus comidas, y mas de la mitad de las copas de vino.

-Vas a querer postre?- dijo David en doble sentido mientras le lanzaba una mirada acosadora a Emily, quien sonrío burlona,

-No, ya he quedado satisfecha- dijo ella regresándole la misma mirada a el, cosa que hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa picarona en el rostro de su compañero,

-Entonces pediré la cuenta- dijo esto haciendo señas al mesero que los atendía para que se las trajera,

-Permíteme pagar a mi David, tu me invitaste al partido- dijo ella mientras buscaba su cartera en la bolsa,

-Claro que no- David tomo la mano de su compañera para que detuviera su búsqueda, -yo te invite, soy un caballero, una dama jamás paga una cuenta- le sonrío y dejo libre su mano, Emily acepto el comentario.

En cuanto salieron del establecimiento David busco la mano de Emily para tomarla con la suya, y ella miro el gesto con cara de duda,

-Te incomode?- el soltó su mano al ver su cara

-No..- ahora ella busco la mano de su compañero y entrelazo cada uno de sus dedos a los de el, -…solo es raro, no estamos en una cita, y cualquiera podría pensar otra cosa,

-Quieres caminar un poco, hay unas banquitas por ahí- dijo señalando un poco mas al fondo

-es seguro?- cuestiono ella

-Claro, vas conmigo- el le sonrío y siguieron andando tomados de la mano, siendo iluminados solo por las luces lejanas del restaurante y por la enorme luna que desde aquel lugar se podía apreciar.

-Te debes de estar congelando con ese suetercito- David había notado las frías manos de su compañera y su nariz sonrojada, -Ponte mi chamarra, anda- David ayudo Emily a ponérsela, se acerco mas a ella con el pretexto de acomodarle el cuello, quedando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su compañera,

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Em- la miro e instantes después agacho la mirada, -y esto complica tanto las cosas- las palabras salieron directo de sus pensamientos

-Por que lo complica todo?, a que te refieres?- Emily sintió como el corazón ahora le palpitaba mas a prisa, y una cara de duda se dejo salir de su rostro.

-Cuando me preguntaste lo de Jaime hace rato no me sentía con el valor para hablarlo, pero tengo que hacerlo- David se sentó en la fría baca, con su cabeza entre las rodillas,

-Y quieres que yo te escuche?- dijo Emily sentándose junto a su compañero y con su mano subiéndole el rostro,

-si, me gustaría que supieras esto que me esta pasando…

**WooW!... quedo enorme, y aun le falta, preferí subirles toda esta parte para no tenerlas esperando, se que me tarde pero de verdad pensé que seria mas corto y al final las ideas fueron fluyendo, espero les guste y no se les haga aburrido leer tanto, lo hice con mucha emoción, gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, las leo Pronto, un saludo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Ahí estaban los dos sentados en medio de un pequeño parque la mano de Emily se había colocado sobre la rodilla de su compañero.

-Jaime me dejo un mensaje antes de que viniera por ti, diciendo que mañana regresara a LA- empezó a decir el

-crees que podrán arreglar las cosas?- Emily trato de concentrarse, ser la amiga que David necesitaba en esos momentos,

-no se trata de arreglar las cosas- David giro su mirada hacia Emily, y tomo la mano de su compañera que estaba en su rodilla,-esperaba tener las cosas claras para cuando ella volviera, no quiero volver a las mentiras, no quiero volver a hacerle daño, y no quiero perder a mi hijo- los ojos de David se veían cristalizados por algunas lagrimas que necesitaban salir,

-Y que es lo que te impide tener las cosas claras?, que es lo que te detiene?-

-pensé que lo sabrías- se apresuro a decir el

-Es por la mujer de la que te enamoraste?- pregunto ella con la voz entristecida

-Es por…- la voz de David se entrecorto, pero intento tomar fuerzas, tomo con su mano la barbilla de Emily, -Es por ti- los dos se quedaron mirándose, la cara de Emily era te total confusión-

-Por mi? Y la mujer de la que te habías enamorado, la que te hacía sentir cosas maravillosas? - Emily no se había imaginado nunca que ella fuera el motivo de la confusión sentimental que tenia David

-Eres tú, esa mujer de la que te hable, eres tú, pensé que te darías cuenta- dijo él mientras le tomaba las manos con más fuerza

-Bueno, nunca me paso por la cabeza que así fuera, yo no soy tu tipo, yo pensé que siempre eras así con tus compañeras de escena- Emily estaba realmente sorprendida por la declaración de David y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del cuerpo,

-Yo era así, y creo que me merezco que no te des cuenta de lo realmente siento cuando te veo, pero esto es diferente, lo sentí la primera vez que te vi- la mirada de David era de total ternura,

-Pero me trataste horrible la primera vez que me viste- cuestiono ella muy desconcertada

-por que eras todo lo que yo había esperado, todo lo que siempre busque, pero….

-pero ya era tarde- dijo ella agachando la mirada

-sí, y yo no podía ser bueno contigo porque terminaría como he terminado al final, enamorado de ti- coloco sus manos sobre las de su compañera, los dos temblaban, tal vez sería el frio, o los nervios del momento, -después pensé que podríamos ser amigos, los mejores, contarte mi vida y que tú me contaras la tuya, estar juntos para siempre, pero no puedo, si cada vez que te miro quisiera perderme en ti, y cada que tu piel roza la mía por error siento que mi cuerpo deja de pertenecerme- con una mano le acariciaba las mejillas a Emily,

-David, yo… yo no sé qué decir- Emily seguía sorprendida y aunque quisiera dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos tenía que ir paso a paso, no quería sufrir más decepciones,

-Sé que hay muchas cosas en mi contra, y que no puedo ofrecerte más de lo que ves, pero no podía seguir así por más tiempo- la mirada de David buscaba una respuesta, algo que saliera de la boca de ella, pero no parecía tener resultado

-no… no sé qué decir- la voz de Emily comenzaba a entrecortarse

-Tú no sientes nada por mi?- cuestiono él con la mirada decaída

-David, tu eres la razón por la que voy al set cada día, y llegaste con esa idea de ser amigos, como hermanos, y yo me moría por ti y ahora me dices esto- Emily le daba pequeños puñetazos en el hombro a David y el parecía un poco mas aliviado

-Así que te morías por mi?- dijo David con tono coqueto, mientras tomaba a su compañera por la cintura haciendo que esta se acercara mas a él,

-Basta David, no hagas eso- la cara de Emily era más rosada de lo normal estaba algo apenada por la cercanía de su compañero

-Por qué quieres que me detenga?- la mirada de David tenia enganchada a Emily y con su mano en el rostro de ella fueron terminando con el espacio que existía entre los dos

-Porque si hacemos esto, tal vez no nos podamos detener- contesto ella mientras cerraba sus ojos instintivamente ante tal acercamiento

El rose de sus labios ya era detectado por el resto de sus cuerpos, como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran, sus labios comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, delicadamente, encontrándole un sabor diferente a cada movimiento, despertando en ellos una serie de sensaciones nuevas para los dos, por primera vez se habían olvidado del resto del mundo y solo eran ellos dos en ese beso, que parecía que duraría toda la vida, porque en realidad así lo querían, y el hechizo se haría realidad, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese beso.

Aun que no lo quisieran había llegado el momento de hablar, de separar sus labios, y con las cartas sobre la mesa, saber que era lo que podían hacer con lo que sentían, porque era obvio que ya no lo podrían ocultar.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?- cuestionaba Emily

-Porque yo siempre salgo con mis compañeras de escena, y no me tomarías enserio, tú pensarías que estaba jugando- dijo en tono resignado

-y no es así?- Emily cuestionaba todo, no quería mentiras

-Claro que no, tu eres distinta a las mujeres con las que me he relacionado antes y después de mi matrimonio- contestaba él con el tono más seguro

-Y como sabes que ahora es distinto?- la mirada de Emily se quedo observando a su compañero en busca de una pista que le advirtiera que todo era un juego, pero no fue así, la mirada de David era la de un enamorado, que no tenia mas ojos que para ella,

-Lo sé, Emily, estoy seguro, tu eres la mujer- dijo esto último con un tono más intenso, y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su compañera para plantar en sus labios otro tierno beso

-Esto va a ser muy complicado, no quiero ser yo la que te aleje de tu familia, o de tu hijo- la mirada de Emily se había vuelto a entristecer, pero David la tomo de la mano

-Tú no me estas alejando de nadie, solo no es justo seguir viviendo una mentira- contesto él mientras miraba a esa mujer que lo tenía enamorado

-lo sé, pero David, que vamos a hacer?- su voz volvía a sonar triste

-Hare lo que tú quieras, si quieres que le diga mañana todo a Jaime lo hare- dijo tratando de mostrarse valiente y capaz de todo

-No David, tenemos que ir despacio, porque si esto no funciona, no quiero que pierdas a tu familia- se apresuro a decir ella

-Me estas pidiendo que ocultemos lo nuestro, y que siga con Jaime?- David se quedo completamente extrañado por la insinuación de Emily, esa nunca había sido su idea,

-Solo mientras decidimos con más tranquilidad que vamos a hacer- contesto ella con los nervios a flor de piel, claro que no quería convertirse en la otra, pero para que todo funcionara debía irse con calma, para no sufrir si algo salía mal,

-No estás segura de lo que sientes?- David parecía triste por las dudas de Emily

-No es eso David, pero hay muchas cosas en juego, entre ellos está tu hijo, que no se merece pasar por esto- aclaro ella

-no sé si pueda ocultarlo más- le dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos,

-pues tendremos que poder, solo seremos los dos después de esto- dijo tratando de mostrarle apoyo a su pareja que aunque extraña, ya era algo para ella

-siempre vas a ser tu- le dijo el acomodándole un mechón de cabello y acariciando delicadamente el rostro de ella

-y siempre vas a ser tu, no importa lo que pase- le contesto de igual manera ella acercándose nuevamente a su compañero para volver a besarlo

Después de estar unos minutos así, los dos abrasados en esa banca que ya no parecía tan fría, iluminados tan solo por la luz de la luna, había llegado el momento de volver a casa, y afrontar lo que viniera.

-Nos vamos?- le pregunto David a la mujer de la que se sentía totalmente enamorado

-Si- dijo ella soltando un suspiro, como si no quisiera que el tiempo pasara,

-Yo tampoco quisiera irme- David parecía haber adivinado el pensamiento de Emily

-Pero Zooey se empezaría a preocupar- ella soltó una risita y se puso de pie, David hiso lo mismo, y se coloco frente a Emily, por ultima ves la tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso, y se quedaron abrazados por un momento más.

Los dos comenzaron a andar rumbo al coche tomados de la mano, como si nada pudiera separarlos, el camino a casa de Emily se hiso más rápido de lo que los dos hubiesen querido, ya estaba entrada la madrugada y el aire corría por las calles moviendo ligeramente los arboles de la entrada de la casa, David se estaciono y acompaño a Emily hasta la entrada de su casa, tomados de las manos se dieron un pequeño beso más rápido para que nadie pudiera verlos.

-Te veré el lunes- dijo el antes de alejarse y subirse a la camioneta rumbo a su casa

-Suerte- le deseo Emily antes de entrar a su casa.

El coche de David desapareció en la obscuridad de la noche y Emily sin hacer ruido dejo sus llaves y antes de que entrara en su cuarto…

-Tú y David se besaron en la puerta- se escucho la voz de Zooey acabando con el silenció que reinaba la obscura sala

-Zooey, me espantaste- dijo Emily exaltada

-No me cambies el tema cuéntame que paso- decía la hermana de Emily emocionada por lo que había visto

-Vamos al cuarto para que te cuente, sabes que te contare- las dos hermanas se fueron al cuarto entre risas de complicidad y diversión.

**Al final las hice esperar un poco, pero como imagine que no habría nadie por aquí en fin de semana, así que aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que de verdad les guste, y que puedan dejar sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, gracias a los comentarios del capito pasado me dio gusto leerlos, a las chicas que no tienen cuenta pero igual comentan, muchas gracias, esta vez si me sentí algo inspirada, termine a las 2:26am hora local así que espero que haya valido la pena la desvelada, por cierto escuche la canción Just a kiss de Lady Antebellum fue una gran inspiración para este capítulo. Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

El domingo había pasado muy lento para Emily y estaba ansiosa por volver a grabar y principalmente por ver a David, hablar con el y saber que había sucedido con Jaime, y aunque sabia que no habría terminado con su matrimonio, esperaba saber que lo de ellos seguía en pie, cuando al fin el lunes llego, se fue muy temprano para estar a tiempo a su llamado y ver lo mas pronto posible a su compañero.

Al llegar al foro solo algunos actores estaban ahí, la mayoría preparándose para el día que les esperaba, ella estuvo poco tiempo en maquillaje y vestuario, y antes de su llamado decidió esperar a David quien aun no llegaba, en la maquina del café donde muchas veces se habían unido para platicar, espero durante varios minutos cuando al fin vio llegar a David hacia donde ella estaba, con su traje de Booth y esa hebilla tan graciosa que lo caracterizaba, el rostro de David cambio de inmediato al verla ahí parada, una enorme sonrisa salio de su boca, cosa que ella tomo como una buena señal.

-Hola- dijo el acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, -te eche mucho de menos- le dijo al oído

-yo también- ella lo tomo del cuello y se dieron un pequeño abrazo, era algo que los dos parecían necesitar,

-Tenemos muchas escenas hoy, ya te dijeron?- David se acerco a la maquina y se sirvió un café , Emily se sentó en una de las sillas mientras esperaban el llamado,

-Si, es lo que me han dicho, pero realmente quisiera saber como te fue ayer- Emily puso una cara graciosa, para que David no se sintiera tan presionado, y el soltó una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella.

-Se que tenemos mucho que platicar, pero necesitaremos mas tiempo- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera –Tengo que ver unas cosas de la dirección, pero te veré en el set- Emily asintió, y se dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad antes de que David se fuera,

las escenas se empezaron a grabar, iba a ser un día muy pesado, pero todos parecían llevarlo bien, entre risas, y juegos , todo parecía mas divertido, David y Emily parecían estar mas unidos en escena, eso hacia que el trabajo entre todos saliera mas fácil, escena tras escena habían tenido poco tiempo para hablar, cada corte de cámara era para seguir con las bromas, o compartir algún chisme entre ellos, David estaba mas concentrado en la dirección, a mitad de la mañana todos tendrían un receso para comer algo y descansar un poco, ya que el día era algo agitado se les había dicho que se tardaran el menor tiempo posible, Emily se dirigió a su camerino ya que vio que su compañero seguiría con los detalles tras la cámara, Michaela la siguió, a pesar de las bromas en escena ellas habían platicado muy poco desde la ves que tuvieron la platica donde Emily le había confesado lo que sentía por David.

-Hey Emy, cariño espérame- Michaela se acerco a su compañera quien caminaba a paso lento hacia su espacio de descanso,

-Que pasa?, me quisiera sentar un rato y estirar las piernas- dijo ella sonriéndole a su amiga,

-Claro te acompaño, no vas a comer nada?- preguntaba la amiga mas cercana de Emily, mientras la tomaba por el brazo para seguir su paso,

-No tengo mucha hambre, prefiero esperarme a la comida- contesto ella, y se metieron por fin al camerino, Emily se sentó en un sofá levantando las piernas en un banco, y su amiga se acomodo en otro frente a ella,

-Como estas cariño?, veo que ya estas mas cómoda junto a David, ya te ha dicho quien es la mujer maravillosa esa-

-Bueno, creo que no hay necesidad de que me ponga mal por el, y tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos así que me tendré que conformar con la segunda mejor cosa, que es ser su amiga- Emily soltó una sonrisa que logro convencer a su amiga,

-que bueno amiga, no te mereces sufrir por el, además a muchos hombres mas- Michaela le hizo una mirada picara a su amiga y las dos rieron un poco.

Afuera del camerino se escucho a alguien tocar y una vos de hombre se escucho del otro lado de la puerta,

-Deschanel, estas ahí?- David había buscado a su compañera en los comedores y al no encontrarla decidió buscarla en su camerino, donde era mas seguro que estuviera, y así era.

-Pasa- contesto Emily , y David entro al lugar sorprendido por ver a Michaela ahí,

-Que hacen aquí encerradas?- pregunto el tratando de no parecer decepcionado por no encontrarse a solas con Emily,

-Emy, quería levantar los pies y yo quería preguntarle sobre… sobre un amigo que le presente hace unos meses- Michaela se había puesto algo nerviosa casi se le salía decirle lo que estaban platicando

-A si?, Y saliste con el?- David le lanzo una mirada acusadora a Emily cosa que hizo que ella le contestara con una sonrisa

-No, solo es un amigo de Michi- David parecía algo celoso, cosa que a ella le había causado mucha gracia, pero a Michaela la había hecho sentir aun mas incomoda y confundida,

-Bueno yo si voy a buscar algo para comer- dijo Michaela levantándose del sofá, -Los veo en un rato- salio del camerino algo incomoda por aquella situación, y aunque no hubiera querido dejar sola a su amiga, sabia que al final le hacia un favor, cuando al fin se escucho el cierre de la puerta David tomo el lugar que antes tenia Michaela,

-Enserio no vas a comer?- dijo el mientras se sentaba en el sofá y estiraba las piernas

-No tengo hambre, prefiero descansar un rato- Emily se levanto y se puso frente al espejo, soltó un bostezo y vio que su compañero ya estaba parado junto a ella –que haces?-

-Ven acá- le dijo David mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura,

-Ya me vas a decir que paso?- cuestiono Emily, quien a pesar de estar tan cerca de su compañero no parecía ponerse nerviosa,

-Si, te voy a decir que paso, pero primero….- David se acerco mas y tomándola del rostro acerco su boca a la de su compañera para besarla, el beso no fue tan largo, pero los dos lo sintieron en cada espacio de su cuerpo, y la declaración estaba hecha, lo que ellos tenían era real,

-hay que sentarnos- dijo David tomando a Emily de la mano para que se sentaran en el mismo sofá, ella lo siguió y se acomodo sobre sus piernas.

-Si llego Jaime ayer?- pregunto ella

-Si, pero llego sola, dejo al niño con sus abuelos, cosa que la verdad me molesto un poco, pero entiendo que no quisiera que el niño tuviera que presenciar nuestra platica-

-Si, fue lo mejor-aseguro ella

-Si-respondió el

-Y en que quedaron?, se arreglaron?- la cara de Emily de pronto se había entristecido, era claro que la situación no era la mas cómoda, y en parte todo eso la sobre pasaba,

-No se podría decir que nos arreglamos, ella no confía en mi, y tiene razón en no hacerlo, le dije que no quería lastimarla mas, y que no quería atarla a mi si no estábamos bien juntos, teníamos que pensar en un futuro, separados, y mientras tomábamos fuerzas para hacerlo, tendríamos que llevarnos bien por nuestro hijo y por nosotros mismos-la cara de David estaba entristecida

-Y ella como lo tomo?-Emily jugaba nerviosa con la corbata de David

-se que eso la lastimo, pero también entendió que es lo mejor para los dos, por ahora iba a estar esta semana con sus papas, y el fin de semana ya se regresara con mi hijo- dijo el con media sonrisa

-y tu, que piensas?-

-Creo que es lo mejor, separarnos poco a poco, por el niño, el ni tiene la culpa de nada de esto, … Yo quiero estar contigo- David miro a los ojos a Emily y ella hizo lo mismo,

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero quiero que estés seguro-dijo ella acariciando la mano de David

-Lo estoy, solo necesito verte para estar seguro- el acaricio su mejilla con su mano

-Entonces esperare, y estaré contigo para apoyarte- Emily se acerco a su compañero y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios,

-pronto podremos ser nosotros dos- el le dio otro beso a Emily, los dos estaban seguros de lo que hacían, y confiaban en que todo saldría bien,

-Eso me gustaría mucho- dijo ella sonriendo

-Tienes planes para la comida?-pregunto el

-Pensaba ir a la cafetería por algo, y tu?-aseguro ella

-Y si pedimos algo para comer y nos venimos aquí?- David le hizo un gesto pícaro a Emily y puso ojos de suplica,

-No crees que los demás sospechen?- le dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Siempre estamos juntos, saben que nos llevamos bien, y que somos muy unidos, no tendría nada de malo comer en tu camerino, ya lo hemos hecho antes- David volvió a acariciar el rostro de Emily para convencerla,

-Esta bien, pero ya vámonos, nos deben estar esperando- se apuro a decir mientras se levantaba de las piernas de su compañero,

-Si, es que el tiempo contigo se me va volando- el le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se levanto junto a ella,

-lo se- se apuro a decir, se dieron un ultimo beso y salieron del camerino, en el plato casi todos estaban listos para volver a grabar y como David le dijo nadie sospechaba nada, era de lo mas normal verlo siempre juntos.

**Hola Chicas/os siento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero no me había sentido concentrada y no quería subirles algo chafa, así que mejor me espere y quedo como yo quería, espero les guste y sigan leyendo, Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me sirven mucho y es bueno saber si les gusta, o si quieren que cambie algo, esta historia es muy realista dentro de lo ficticio, así que podrán verlo algo lento pero todo pasara a su momento, Gracias, Saludos :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Escena tras escena el día parecía ir avanzando a buen ritmo, cada corte de cámara era exacto, casi perfecto, los actores parecían estar trabajando muy armoniosamente. Tamara, TJ y Michaela se habían pasado el día casi vomitando por el buen trabajo que había hecho la producción con el cadáver de ese episodio, viscoso y con cosas extrañas encima, y aunque sabían que no era real, a simple vista causaba impacto en sus estómagos, algunos chistes locales y algunas líneas olvidadas fueron lo único que lograron detener las grabaciones, incluso habían tenido que detenerse ante un ataque de risa grupal cuando Emily no pudo decir una de sus líneas, que en lugar de frase parecía un trabalenguas.

Se dejo caer un poco mas la tarde y por fin un poco de descanso para los actores, la hora de la comida era el momento preciso para que todos cargaran baterías y despejaran la mente.

-Hey Deschanel, entonces, que vas a querer comer- decía David mientras corría a alcanzar a su compañera

-Em… No se, Sorpréndeme- Emily le ofreció a David una sonrisa que lo derritió por completo

-Eso suena tentador- contesto el

-Lo se- los dos volvieron a reír mientras se miraban detenidamente en uno de los pasillos del set, cuando sus miradas se encontraban era como estar en un mundo paralelo, pero alguien tenia que acabar con el encanto para que nadie sospechara nada.

-Adelántate yo pido algo y termino de checar las tomas, cuando llegue la comida te alcanzo, esta bien?- dijo David mientras detenía las miraditas de enamorados que los dos desprendían,

-Me parece bien, sirve y descanso un poco- dijo con una sonrisa

-Van a pedir comida?- se escucho que dijo Michaela interrumpiendo lo que ella había detectado como un momento interesante.

-Si, comeremos algo en el camerino- contesto Emily sorprendida por escuchar de pronto a su amiga, estaban tan distraídos que ni siquiera habían notado que ella se acercaba,

-Ah vaya!, pues que bien- la voz de Michaela era un poco sorprendida y le lanzo una mirada picara a David, quien inconscientemente había soltado una risita, mientras Emily analizaba sus palabras apenada y con la cara mas sonrojada de lo normal.

-Me refiero a que David pedirá algo de comer y estaremos en el camerino- volvió a decir Emily aun apenada,

-Si claro, eso fue lo que pensé- Michaela sonreía al ver a su amiga tratando de justificarse, aunque ella había logrado conocerla demasiado, y sabia cuando algo pasaba, pero esperaría a que ella le dijera algo,

-Por que no comes con nosotros Michi?- dijo Emily tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, su cara sonrojada y las intenciones reales de esa comida. Aunque la cara de David era mas de desaprobación sobre ese comentario.

-No creo que sea conveniente, tu camerino es demasiado pequeño y si estamos los tres seguro que al final nos asfixiamos, además ya hemos quedado para ir a comer fuera- dijo Michaela tratando de que su compañera se relajara un poco,

-Quienes?- se apresuro a preguntar Emily

-Todos- contesto Michaela, mientras la mirada de Emily se encontraba algo extrañada y buscaba alguna respuesta en los ojos de su compañero pero el parecía igual de sorprendido,

-Bueno chicas, tengo que ir a revisar las tomas- David se despidió de beso en la mejilla de sus dos compañeras y se alejo hacia los monitores.

-Y por que no nos dijeron nada de la comida- seguía cuestionando Emily a su amiga

-Ustedes ya tienen planes, y se suponía que a eso venia yo, pero no te preocupes diré que no tenias hambre y David se iba a quedar viendo escenas con los camarógrafos, estas cubierta- Michaela guiño un ojo a su compañera

-¡Michi!- Emily soltó un grito con el nombre de su compañera, mientras negaba con la cabeza las insinuaciones de su amiga,

-Basta cariño, no necesito que me digas una palabra, lo que me preocupa son tus sentimientos, y si que el algún día tendrá que elegir- dijo Michaela en un tono mas serio

-Nunca lo hará- la mirada de Emily se torno triste y a su amiga no le gustaba eso

-Bueno, pero mientras eso suceda, te puedes divertir- dijo ella sonriendo mientras volvía a guiñarle un ojo a su amiga,

-claro que no Michi, esto no es así- se apresuro a negar otra ves aunque no podía engañar a la persona que mejor la conocía,

-No importa, no quiero saber nada, solo diviértete cariño- las dos sonrieron, Emily se resigno sabia que no le ganaría nunca a su amiga,

-…Ah, y provecho- Michaela hizo una mueca picara que Emily también compartió, las dos se despidieron y Michaela se fue hacia la salida mientras Emily se dirigía a su camerino.

Unos minutos mas tarde y antes de que casi la venciera el sueño se escucho el sonido de la puerta, quien entraba era David, con una pizza enorme en sus manos.

-Alguien ordeno una pizza mitad vegetariana, mitad carnes frías?- decía David mientras entraba al camerino colocando la pizza en la mesita frente a Emily,

-Wow!, si que me has logrado sorprender- dijo Emily con los ojos como platos,

-No te gusta la pizza?- David se había angustiado por la cara de su chica

-Si, claro que me gusta, en realidad me encanta, pero no me lo esperaba- dijo sonriéndole a su compañero para que quitara esa cara de pánico,

-Bueno, entonces cumplió su cometido- dijo David y los dos sonrieron

-Quieres jugo o un refresco?, por que el deliver no trae vino a domicilio- David frunció el seño de manera graciosa,

-Eso tiene remedio, yo tengo una botella en el frigorífico, me imagino que el vino tinto va bien con la pizza- dijo Emily dirigiéndose a al mueble para sacar la botella,

-Vaya, eso yo no me lo esperaba- dijo David con la mirada sorprendida,

-Entonces he cumplido mi cometido- dijo ella con un tono gracioso, los dos se dedicaron una de esas sonrisas que eran inevitable entre ellos, cada ves que se miraban era como si algo les llenara por completo que tenia que salir por sus bocas en forma de sonrisa,

Emily saco dos vasos y sirvió de la botella que ya estaba bastante fría, mientras David le hincaba el colmillo a un trozo de pizza de una manera muy graciosa, los dos vasos de vino fueron colocados frente al sofá, los dos actores comieron entre risas y algunas carisias románticas, hasta que fueron quedando los dos sobre el mismo sofá, Emily sobre las piernas de David, los dos disfrutando del momento y de lo que sentían.

-Me das de tu pizza vegetariana- decía David mientras Emily comía su pizza,

-Claro- dijo acercándole el pedazo de pizza a la boca de David,

-…deberías considerar volverte vegetariano… es mucho mas sano- decía Emily mientras se levantaba a servir mas vino en la barra de servicio,

-claro que no, no hay poder humano que me separe de la carne.. además no toda la carne es mala- decía David mientras colocaba sus manos por detrás de Emily, sobre su cintura,

-Ah si?... y que carne es buena- decía ella mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a su compañero

-Pues tu carne es de muy buena calidad- David miro a su compañera con un rostro sexy conquistador,

-¡David!- la voz de Emily fue callada por los labios de David, los dos se compenetraban en cada beso, todos llenos de amor, ternura, confianza y pasión, las manos de Emily diluyéndose con la nuca de David, y el rodeando con las suyas la cintura de su compañera en señal de posesión y entrega.

Un suspiro salio de la boca de los dos cuando al fin lograron separarse, con la pasión aun corriendo por sus venas no queriendo pasar al otro nivel aunque sus cuerpos lo pidieran a gritos.

Entre el ajetreo de los besos no se habían percatado que la botella de vino se había caído al suelo derramándose por completo.

-Era la mejor botella que tenia aquí- decía Emily mientras levantaba la botella vacía del suelo,

-No te preocupes, te conseguiré otra- David se acerco a su compañera para acomodarle el cabello y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-¡Emily cariño ya hemos vuelto, nos quieren a todos en el plato en 5 minutos!- se escucho la voz de Michaela del otro lado de la puerta, y rápidamente David se coloco en un sofá, aparentando estar dormido,

-Pasa Michi, solo no hagas mucho ruido, David se ha quedado dormido- decía Emily mientras su amiga entraba al camerino y observaba al hombre dormido sobre el sofá,

-Vaya lo dejaste agotado-

-¡Michi!-Emily se apuro a regañar a su amiga,

-Shhhh, no dejan dormir- David se movía en el sillón mientras hacia su mejor actuación de alguien dormido,

-Pero si ya estas despierto dormilón- Michi le daba pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro a David,

-Si las escucho hasta en mis sueños- decía David con tono molesto mientras se seguía estirando en el sofá

-Solo les vine a avisar que en cinco minutos debemos estar en el plato, así que levántate ya, yo me voy a adelantar-dijo Michaela

-OK- David se tallaba los ojos y ponía cara de adormilado, mientras Emily se reía discretamente.

La puerta se cerro tras Michaela y los dos volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Eres muy buen actor- decía Emily mientras soltaba a reírse

-Y tu eres muy buena improvisando- el acompañaba las risas de su compañera

los dos siguieron riéndose mientras volvían a abrazarse

-Me tengo que ir a arreglar- decía el mientras besaba a Emily,

-OK, yo me alistare también, te veo en 5 minutos en el plato- contesto ella

-No tardes mas que eso, OK?- dacia David mientras acariciaba los hombros de su compañera,

-OK- asintió ella, un ultimo beso y David dejo el camerino para que los dos se prepararan.

Todos se juntaron en el set de grabaciones para escuchar las ideas del directos y reanudar grabaciones, todos grababan en su momento, mientras los demás eran observadores, en repetidas ocasiones David y Emily se dedicaron algunas sonrisas y miradas de complicidad, aunque preferían pasar el tiempo solos, la segunda mejor opción era estar juntos en el set de grabación haciendo lo que había dado pie a lo que ahora sentían y vivían.

**Nota1: **Se que me he tardado machismo en subir, no crean que tengo olvidado esto, solo que esta semana tuve algunos problemas, mi mejor amiga estuvo en el hospital y no había podido subir este capitulo, lo tengo terminado desde el miércoles pero por todos esos rollos no había podido pasarlo, lamento hacerlas esperar.

**Nota2: **Gracias a las que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario créanme que me alegran los días, ver que les gusta y que me lo quieren transmitir es súper especial para mi, gracias por estar aquí.

**Nota3:**Espero que este Cap. Les guste, sentí que me quedo padre, pronto verán algo de acción, drama, y algunas lagrimas, pero también prometo mas besos y momentos mágicos, como podrán leer algunas personas empiezan a sospechar sobre Demily, pero es parte del todo, espero sea de su agrado.

**Nota4: **síganme en Twitter, ahí siempre pongo adelantos y algunos comentarios sobre los capítulos.

**Los quiero, Un beso, y un Saludo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Miércoles, mitad de semana, los días parecían pasar demasiado rápido, cosa que disgustaba a una tierna pareja en el set, que deseaban que los días fueran eternos para poder seguir estando juntos, y seguir disfrutando de la tranquilidad de no tener a Jaime en la ciudad, este día no era como cualquier otro en el set, después del almuerzo se les había informado a los protagonistas del show que tendrían que hacer lagunas tomas en unas cabañas a orillas de LA, solo serian algunas escenas, pero el clima amenazaba con dificultar las cosas, una amenaza de lluvias ligeras y temperaturas muy bajas era lo que se esperaba para la tarde y noche, todos se apresuraron a arreglar los detalles, para salir lo mas pronto posible rumbo a las montañas.

-Emily estas lista- se escucho decir a David frente a la puerta del camerino de su compañera

-Si ya casi estoy- dijo ella saliendo del camerino con su maleta de mano,

-Llevas abrigo?-cuestión el

-Si-

-Impermeable?-

-Si- dijo volteando los ojos

-Paraguas-pregunto David para molestar a su compañera

-Es enserio?- dijo ella algo molesta

-Claro que no- David soltó una pequeña sonrisa y su compañera entendió la broma -ya llevan todo los técnicos, pero el abrigo y algo que te mantenga calientita si es necesario-

-Abrigo listo…. Y vas tu para mantenerme calientita- Emily sonrío traviesa

-Claro que si-dijo el acercando a Emily a su cuerpo pero esta se separo de inmediato

-Basta David, no en publico, ya lo sabes- lo castigo con un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-lo se pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo en tono de resignación

-Te entiendo- acepto ella

-Vámonos, aquí tengo el mapa- David tomo la mano de su compañera y de un jalon la puso a caminar

-Mapa?, pensé que nos iríamos con los demás- Emily se paro en seco ante las palabras de David

-Pensé que te gustaría irte conmigo, solos, los dos por mas de 45 minutos, rumbo a unas hermosas montañas, con muy buena música- el volvió a sonreírle y a dedicarle una tierna mirada a su compañera, sabia que con eso bastaría para que ella accediera

-eso suena muy bien, pero y la producción?- cuestiono ella, después de haber compartido una mirada de aceptación con David

-Ellos se Irán aparte le dije a Hart que nos adelantaríamos para que no nos agarrara la lluvia en el camino- comento el emocionado

-Ok, entonces vámonos- Emily tomo a David del brazo y siguieron caminando rumbo al coche.

Unos minutos después rumbo a la cabaña donde grabarían el clima era como se había predicho, muy fresco, aunque dentro de la camioneta era mas agradable, la música de fondo amenizaba el viaje, y la cercanía entre los dos actores convertían ese momento en el mas relajante de la semana.

Aunque al iniciar su viaje no llovía, al adentrarse mas en las orillas de la ciudad las nubes se hacían mas densas y obscuras y algunas gotas se veían caer en el parabrisas.

-A Hart y a los demás no les va a gustar nada esto- dijo David al observar las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre ellos

-ya se, no esperábamos que lloviera hasta la noche- complemento ella

-Ojala que no llueva mas por que será imposible grabar- David soltó un suspiro y siguió con la vista al frente del volante.

-Deberías hablarle a Hart, tal ves se cancelen las tomas- a Emily empezaba a preocuparle un poco la situación

-Si es buena idea- David tomo su celular y marco el numero rápido para comunicarlo con su amigo pero la cobertura no era muy buena -Vaya no hay señal, eso no es bueno-

-No para nada- Emily regreso a ver a su compañero algo asustada –lo intentaremos cuando lleguemos a la cabaña tal ves encontremos buena recepción- termino de decir ella volviendo a mirar hacia el camino

-Si, tienes razón, nosotros lleguemos, y haber que sucede- David tomo la mano de su compañera para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a si mismo con sus manos.

-A mi me gusta esto, la lluvia, el frio, las montañas…. Y tu- dijo ella regresando a ver a David y compartiendo con el una sonrisa

-A mi también me encanta, y mas la parte donde tu estas conmigo, aunque me encantaría mas pasarme un fin de semana completo solo los dos- a David se le habían salido las palabras sin siquiera haberlas pensado mas

-em.. un fin de semana?- tartamudeo ella mientras escuchaba la linea directa con los pensamientos de su reciente pareja

-Perdóname, voy muy rápido verdad?- dijo el algo avergonzado

-No, esta bien pero todo llegara a su tiempo- contesto ella poniendo su otra mano sobre la mano que tenia enlazada con el, mientras el asintió sin quitar la mirada del camino.

La lluvia se volvió mas espesa, casi era imposible ver el camino, los dos actores empezaban a preocuparse por que el clima parecía empeorar cada minuto, después de un complicado camino encontraron las cabañas en done se suponía que grabarían, después de atravesar una enorme vereda de arboles enormes, la lluvia no paraba ni un minuto, uno de los encargados del lugar salió para guiarlos a una zona mas seca y con mejor cobertura de celular, David se apresuro a llamarle a Hart para saber en que momento llegaría con la producción y todo el equipo.

-En donde vienen?- se apresuro a preguntar, antes de que la señal se pudiece cortar

-Hemos decidido regresarnos- se escucho del otro lado de la bocina -la lluvia esta muy fuerte y nos informan que ha habido algunos deslaves en la carretera, no quisiéramos correr ese riesgo, ustedes como han llegado?-

-Estamos bien casi no llegábamos por al lluvia, pero ya estamos aquí en las cabañas, los esperamos o volvemos?,- David miro a Emily tratando de ofrecerle algo de tranquilidad

-Seria muy peligroso si vuelven ahorita con esta lluvia y las carreteras en mal estado David, por que no esperan a que se calme la lluvia y mando a alguien por ustedes- contesto Hart con el tono de vos preocupado

-Bueno veré si encontramos un lugar aquí para quedarnos mientras se quita la lluvia- Contesto David mas sereno que su jefe -pero no grabaremos mas por hoy?- pregunto

-Yo creo que esperaremos hasta mañana- se apresuro a decir el

-Entonces pasaremos aquí la noche y mañana pueden venir para que grabemos temprano, no crees?- Emily se había quedado con la boca abierta por lo poco que escuchaba de la conversación , pero David parecía emocionado, era el momento que el tanto había esperado una noche a solas con la mujer de su vida, aunque no sabia que tan preparados estarían para eso.

-Me parece bien, cuida que Emily este bien y que les den un buen servicio por los gastos no se preocupen- Hart aprobó la decisión de David

-Esta bien le diré a Emily- dijo David tratando de disimular su sonrisa de alegria

-Adiós- se escucho del otro lado y los dos colgaron

-Te tengo malas noticias- dijo David mientras regresaba a ver a su compañera que se encontraba a la espera de noticias

-Que paso?, están todos bien?- se apresuro a decir ella, no solo pensando en ellos si no también en la producción

-Si, si tranquila, pero todos han vuelto al set, no los ha dejado llegar la lluvia- contesto el sentándose al lado de su compañera sobre un sillón de madera en el recibidor del lugar

-Y nosotros?, vendrá alguien por nosotros?- Emily seguía desesperada por obtener información, para poder disimular sus nervios

-Hart dice que seria muy peligroso ahorita, han reportado deslaves en la zona y la lluvia no para- le informo el y vio como la cara de Emily volvía a entrar en pánico

-Y entonces?, estamos aquí atrapados?- dijo ella entre preocupada y desesperada

-Esa es la mala noticia, Hart me ha dicho que pidamos alojamiento aquí por esta noche, mañana vendrán temprano para que grabemos las escenas que faltan- David trato de mostrarse sereno para que Emily no fuera a ponerse peor

-Quedarnos?, aquí?, los dos?- decía ella mientras parecía que hiperventilaba por los nervios, y la preocupación

-Vaya, pensé que estarías emocionada pero no negativamente- David estaba bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera, pensaba que estaría igual de contento que el, pero parecía haberse equivocado

-Es que no he venido preparada, solo tengo la ropa que traigo puesta, y una camiseta en la bolsa- se apresuro ella a justificarse

-No necesitaras mas que muchas cobijas para mantenerte caliente, y un techo donde no llueva, vamos podemos sobrevivir una noche aquí- David volvió a intentar tranquilizarla

-Esta bien, entonces?- por fin Emily entendía que no había por que temer

-Iré a hablar con el encargado para ver si tienen dos habitaciones disponibles, no te preocupes ok, yo estoy aquí- los dos se tomaron de la mano y se dedicaron una tierna mirada

-Es lo único bueno de este horrible viaje- dijo Emily soltando un suspiro mientras observaba a su compañero

-Ya vengo- David se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se alejo a buscar al encargado.

-\/-

-Lamento que solo tengamos una cabaña libre, pero como no sabíamos que se Iván a quedar a pasar la noche no reservamos nada, espero estén cómodos, la calefacción tiene sus fallas pero mantiene buena temperatura- dijo el encargado mientras abría la puerta de una de las cabañas.

Era una cabaña muy chiquita y aparentemente por la única cama que había era para parejas, un sofá rustico, una pequeña cocinita y un comedor era lo único que había dentro, las ventanas de madera eran muy bonitas, se podía ver las lluvia cayendo sobre ellas, era algo romántico en verdad, pero extraño.

David y Emily no habían ni siquiera pasado una semana juntos y ahora tendrían que pasar la noche solos en medio de la nada, y aunque esto fuera extremadamente romántico los nervios de los dos eran demasiado obvios, Emily parecía niña asustada sin querer moverse del sitio donde estaba para no afectar la gravedad que la mantenía alejada del cuerpo de David aun a pesar de lo que ella quisiera, y el tratando de no provocar ni el mínimo rose con su compañera para evitar acabar devorándola sobre cualquier mueble o pared.

-Pe…Pero Aquí solo hay una cama- dijo Emily sorprendida al entrar a la cabaña

-Y es la única que esta libre- dijo el encargado -lo siento, espero que se puedan acomodar, hay cobijas en el armario, que tengan buena noche- se despidió amablemente y se retiro cerrando la puerta

-Yo puedo dormir en el sillón, no te preocupes- dijo David al ver la cara de Emily de desaprobación

-En ese sillón no entrarías ni partido en dos David- dijo Emily en tono gracioso, era verdad el sillón era demasiado pequeño para que David pudiera dormir cómodo

-Bueno entonces en el piso, no importa tu ocupa la cama- siguió diciendo el

-Creo que… que ya somos bastante adultos para poder compartir la cama- Emily busco la mirada de David pero este se apresuro a agachar la cabeza y seguir mirando la cabaña

-Prefiero dormir en el piso, de verdad- volvió a decir el tratando de no mirar a su compañera y buscando el control de la TV.

-Me lo dices enserio?- pregunto Emily algo sorprendida, creía que el estaría encantado de compartir la cama con ella

-Si, de verdad- insistió David y se coloco en el sofá frente al televisor

-Ok, Buscare que hay aquí para comer, muero de hambre, debí haber comido en el set- el tono de Emily parecía algo molesto por la actitud de David, había sido como una ofensa

-Yo también tengo hambre pediré algo al servicio, Hart dijo que el correría con los gastos- David trato de cambiar el tema y hacer algo mas divertido pero Emily salio de la cocina y camino hacia la cama

-Ok, me pides una ensalada entonces, me voy a acostar un rato- dijo ella cortante

-Estas bien?- David había notado algún cambio en su compañera pero no estaba seguro

-Si, claro, solo estoy un poco cansada- dijo ella en el mismo tono de antes

-Ok te despierto cuando llegue la cena- David no quiso crearse ideas, dejar el tema ahí y dejar descansar a su compañera

Emily solo asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se acostó sobre la cama. Cuando la cena estuvo lista en la cabaña David despertó a su compañera y los dos se sentaron en el comedor, y cenaron en medio de lo que parecía un eterno silencio incomodo, a pesar de los chistes de David e intentos de broma Emily parecía no querer seguirle el juego, su compañero ya empezaba a entender que algo sucedía con ella.

-Te pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar el ahora mas extrañado por que Emily siguiera igual

-No, nada- contesto ella atenta a su plato sin dirigirle la mirada a David

-Emy, esta cabaña es demasiado pequeña para que no nos comuniquemos- dijo el intentando bromear y romper el hielo, pero no funciono

-Ya te dije que no es nada, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir ya- Emily se levanto de la mesa y recogió su plato para ponerlo en el lavamanos

-Es enserio?, son las 8 apenas, ya te vas a dormir?- David estaba cada ves mas extrañado por la actitud de Emily e igual que ella levanto su plato vacío

-Si, este clima me da sueño, así que mejor me dormiré- Emily se levanto de la mesa, saco la camiseta que traía en su bolsa y se cambio en el baño de la cabaña, sin decir nada a su compañero que estaba sentado sobre el sofá, se dirigió a la cama y se recostó dándole la espalda por completo.

-Deschanel se cuando algo te pasa, que tienes, te he hecho algo?- decía David sentándose en la orilla de la cama tratando de hacer que Emily se volteara para verla de frente

-No es…

-No me digas otra ves que no es nada- Dijo David interrumpiendo a Emily de tajo -te conozco amor, mas de lo que crees, se cuando algo te pasa, solo te pones así cuando le coqueteo a alguien, o cuando hago escenas con actrices que no conoces, vamos voltéate dime que pasa- esta ves tomo con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su compañera y logro ponerla frente a el, y pudo observar la cara de tristeza que ella reflejaba casi apunto de llorar

-por que no quieres dormir conmigo?- dijo ella terminando con su tortura sentimental y agachando la mirada para no derramar algunas lagrimas frente a David

-Que… no es lo que tu piensas- se apresuro a decir el mientras levantaba la cara de Emily

-No crees que podemos ser lo bastante adultos como para estar juntos por una noche- Emily trataba de entender lo que el le quería decir

-Emily no es tan fácil- dijo el mientras movía su mirada de los ojos de Emily, no era algo que fuera posible de entender y mucho menos fácil de explicar

-Por que?, no quieres amanecer conmigo?- preguntaba ella algo entristecida y confusa

-Es lo que mas deseo en la vida, pero…- a David no se le hacia tan fácil abrir sus sentimientos ante esa situación

-Tienes dudas-se apresuro a decir ella mientras volvía a agachar la mirada pero David no dejo que volviera a hacerlo completamente y volvió a buscar su mirada, coloco sus manos con las de Emily e intento explicarse

-Yo… Yo Te amo, pero…

"**Hello, sorry chicas por dejarlas picadas, pero de eso se trata esto de mantenerlas al filo del asiento… espero que les guste este capitulo y los que vienen, prometo subirles el próximo en un par de días, gracias por los deseos para mi amiga, gracias a dios ya esta mucho mejor, y yo ya podré estar mas por acá, gracias enserio a quienes dejan su comentario, aunque no lo crean son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo así sea una o dos, con eso me basta, aunque me encantaría que todas me escribieran algo pero no me pienso poner exigente :D, Saludos a todos y todas, un Beso Chau"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

-…Tengo miedo- admitió por fin David mientras Emily lo veía agachar la mirada

-Miedo?, a qué?, a que no sea verdad lo que quieres o lo que sientes?- decía ella mientras acariciaba la mano de su compañero, evitando entristecerse otra ves

-No- se apresuro a decir el -nunca me arrepentiría de nada de lo que ha pasado, Te amo, jamás sentí lo que siento con nadie, solo contigo, y no necesito compartir una cama contigo para saberlo, si lo sé desde el momento en que te mire, pero tengo miedo… miedo a no poder detenerme y llevar las cosas demasiado rápido, miedo a no amarte como te mereces- su cara parecía decepcionada, de sí mismo, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos,

-Pero no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo también Te amo- dijo ella buscando la mirada de David -no tiene por que pasar nada, somos dos amigos durmiendo en la misma cama, haciéndonos compañía simplemente- afirmo ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su compañero

-Deschanel no somos amigos, lo sabes, y es imposible que yo…- un suspiro salió de la boca de David antes de poder terminar la frase

-Que tú qué?- intervino ella

-Que yo me detenga, si el solo rose de tu piel hace que quiera conocerte completamente, recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo, recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos, que dijiste que había sido solo un simple beso?- pregunto el directo

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, fui muy cruel- admitió Emily apenada

-Algo, pero, en ese momento no fui yo, me abalance sobre ti, y te hubiera hecho mía en ese momento, pero, tú no eres como las demás, a ti no te quiero para un momento, por ti cambiaria toda mi vida, por eso pare, y no cometí ninguna locura, aunque debo admitir que me costó muchísimo, y ahora solo llevamos unos días juntos, después de que, bueno, te dije lo que sentía, no sé si sea lo correcto- admitía el mientras jugaba con el ondulado pelo que le caía por los hombros a Emily

-Entiendo tus temores David, pero yo también estoy aquí, y aunque me muera por estar contigo, esperare a que sea su tiempo, y si se da hoy o no, no es algo que obligaremos, simplemente hay que disfrutarlo, y dejar que pase lo que pase, podemos solamente dormir, abrazados, compartir el frio que hace aquí a pesar de la mala calefacción- bromeo

-Si en realidad creo que esa cosa no funciona nada bien- David siguió con el cometario -pero tienes razón, no voy a arruinar este momento con mis miedos- termino de decir tomando una de las manos de su compañera entre las de el

-Exacto- asintió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Pero yo aun no tengo sueño- David sonrió e hiso que una sonrisa saliera de la boca de Emily

-Yo tampoco, solo no quería verte- admitió apenada

-Que mala eres- David se acerco y le dio un beso pequeñito en la comisura de los labios

-Y tu eres muy extraño- dijo ella volviendo a besarlo pero ahora en los labios

-Te amo- dijo el después de abrir los ojos tras el beso

-Yo también Te amo- los dos se quedaron por un instante clavados en la mirada del otro

-Vamos a ver la tv, debe haber alguna película buena, y podemos pedir un vino, o unas palomitas- dijo él mientras ayudaba con su mano a que Emily se levantara de la cama,

-El vino suena mejor- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se dejaba guiar por las manos de su hombre

-No querrás emborracharme para abusar de mi o sí?- dijo el bromeando mientras tomaba el teléfono para pedir servicio a la habitación

-Probablemente- contesto ella haciéndole un gesto divertido a David levantando sus cejas

-Vamos, ven- dijo David jalando a su compañera hacia el sillón.

Los dos se acomodaron en el sofá, David rodeo con su brazo a Emily, y esta se recargo en su pecho, no había películas interesantes, pero terminaron viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro, ninguno de los dos hiso caso al vino, por el contrario prefirieron comer las palomitas que también habían pedido al servicio a cuartos, rara vez decían alguna palabra sobre la película, en realidad estaban muy concentrados en la trama que habían detenido todo tipo de charla, David acariciaba de vez en cuando el cabello de su compañera y cuando termino la película pudo notar como Emily ya se había dormido en su pecho, por unos instantes quiso quedarse así, mirándola dormir, era la cosa más hermosa que veía después de ver dormir a su pequeño hijo, un suspiro le inundo el pecho, como podía amar tanto a esa mujer, era ella tan única, tan especial, más de lo que ella misma creería, sin despertarla la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, aunque aun no era tan tarde solo habían visto los últimos 50 minutos de la película, la acomodo sobre la cama arropándola con una manta, parecía que el sueño de Emily era bastante profundo por qué no hiso ningún intento por despertarse, ahí la dejo David, con un beso en la frente y volvió al sofá para seguir viendo la televisión hasta que le llegara el sueño y pudiera ir hacerle compañía a su amada compañera.

Después de un par de horas el sueño por fin parecía llegarle a David eran casi las 11 de la noche y ver a Emily recostada tranquilamente en esa cama hacia más atractivo y acogedor ese lugar, intentando no hacer ruido apago el televisor y las luces que aun estaban encendidas, la cabaña se obscureció pero los pasos de David eran guiados por las luces de afuera que se colaban por la ventana, la lluvia no paraba de sonar sobre el techo, pero su intensidad ya era menor, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible levanto las sabanas para meterse entre ellas, tratando de mantener la estabilidad que tenia la cama para no despertar a Emily, pero ella parecía mas consiente y cuando David also la mirada pudo admirar los enormes ojos de su compañera, eran verdes aunque con la luz que entraba tenían un toque azulado, ella le dedico una sonrisa y el inmediatamente busco su cuerpo entre las sabanas para enredarlo con sus brazos, ella acompaño el gesto moldeándose perfectamente al pecho de su compañero, David coloco sus labios sobre su frente y la beso,

-Te amo- dijo mientras alejaba sus labios e la frente de ella

-Yo también te amo- respondió ella clavando sus ojos en la mirada de su compañero

Emily subió el rostro hasta quedar perfectamente frente a los labios de David, poco a poco fue acercándose a él y él le correspondía haciendo lo mismo, sus labios se juntaron, David aprisionaba suavemente uno de los labios de Emily y ella hacia exactamente los mismo con el que le correspondía, lentamente como si acariciaran algo que fuera muy frágil, detenidamente saboreaban sus bocas cual dulce de miel, ella acerco mas el rostro de su compañero con su mano, mientras acariciaba su rostro y bajaba por el cuello, David hiso lo mismo apartando de su rostro el cabello y la acaricio delicadamente desde la oreja hasta bajar por su cuello y buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con ella, las palabras no fueron necesarias, con sus miradas lograban comunicar todos sus pensamientos, y las sensaciones que sentían recorrerles el cuerpo, poco a poco, caricia a caricia se deshicieron de la primer capa de ropa, con cada movimiento buscaban la unión de sus labios, David ya pasaba las manos por la cadera de su compañera, y ella recorría cada espacio en el pecho de ese hombre, la luz que entraba permita que se admiraran mutuamente pero manteniendo algunas cosas en el anonimato para ser reconocidas gracias a las caricias y los labios de cada uno, cada beso que David buscaba en los labios de Emily terminaba recorriendo el corto camino de su cuello a su pecho, la ultima capa de ropa quedo en el piso permitiendo el acceso total a la ultima parte de su intimidad, David recorría a besos el cuerpo de Emily, desde su cuello pasando por su pecho y abdomen llegando hasta su vientre y volviendo a su boca, cada milímetro de piel en esa cama fue amado, acariciado y deseado como algo único e interminable, cada movimiento que era recibido irradiaba amor, los dos se habían unido sin miedos, sin prisas, sus miradas lo decían todo estaban flotando juntos , el frio se había vuelto imperceptible en la piel de los dos, una energía mayor los mantenía calientes desde lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, sus labios estaban unidos a la explosión eléctrica que se provocaba con cada vaivén , los dos unidos con las manos entre lazadas y los labios uno con el otro llegaron al punto más alto de felicidad, placer y amor, con la palabra te amo en los labios los dos acabaron por rendirse ante aquel acto tan intimo, había sido como ver dos almas unirse en una, así se sentía, Emily busco su espacio en el pecho de David y el la rodeo con sus brazos para mostrarle al universo que esa mujer era suya y así seria para siempre.

-Tienes frio?- pregunto el al ver que Emily se enredaba mas en sus brazos

-Un poco- contesto ella casi tiritando y el la envolvió en las sabanas que habían quedado relegadas hace unos minutos

-Has tenido miedo?- pregunto Emily mientras observaba a David y le acariciaba el pecho con una mano

-No- dijo el al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza -eres perfecta, te amo, y así será siempre-

-Siempre serás tu, pase lo que pase, te amo- termino por decir Emily mientras se acurrucaba mas al pecho de David.

-Siempre serás tu- repitió el y volvió a dejarle un beso en la frente para después quedarse dormidos mientras entraba la madrugada y la lluvia cesaba.

**Ven como no soy tan mala, no las hice esperar tanto, malas ustedes que nunca me dejan comentarios :( en el pasado casi nadie comento, que se enojaron por dejarlas picadas?, bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena, a quienes me siguen en Twitt, veran que es un proceso de todo un día escribir un capitulo, y bueno ojala me pudiera comentar para saber siles gusta o si deplano soy muy mala :) bueno les dejo un saludote, y Grax como siempre, por leerme.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Un estruendoso trueno hizo que David se despertara del profundo sueño que parecía tener, parecía que la lluvia volvía a apoderarse del lugar, instintivamente movió sus manos bajo las sabanas en busca de el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de compañera pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba en la cama, levanto la mirada para buscarla y pudo encontrarla en el fondo de la cocina, lograba apreciar la silueta perfecta de esa mujer que tanto lo atraía, envuelta en algo blanco que parecía ser una de sus camisas.

David se levanto de la cama y encamino sus pasos rumbo al lugar que ocupaba su hermosa compañera, otro estruendo se escucho del cielo e hizo que Emily saltara del susto, mientras David colocaba las manos sobre la cintura de ella asustándola un poco mas.

-Que haces despierta?- dijo el acomodándose cerca de su compañera

-Tenia sed, pero solo hay vino- decía ella mientras alzaba con su mano una copa

-pues no deberías dejarme solo mucho tiempo-

-ah no?, y eso por que?- pregunto ella extrañada

-Por que ya no puedo dormir si no te siento junto a mi- David se acerco y dio un beso a Emily

-No tienes frío?- dijo Emily mientras trazaba con sus dedos las líneas que se formaban en el abdomen desnudo de David

-La verdad si, pero mi camisa se ve mejor en tu cuerpo- los labios de David volvían a juntarse con los de Emily mientras sus manos se comenzaban a colar por debajo de la camisa acariciando su espalda.

-Alguna ves te imaginaste estar así?- preguntaba ella mientras jugaba con el pelo de la nuca de David y lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-Me imaginaba así todo el tiempo, besándote, acariciándote, haciéndote el amor sobre cualquier superficie- decía David mientras bajaba sus besos al suave cuello de Emily

-Y por que te detenías?- el tono de voz de Emily empezaba a entre cortarse por la reacción que provocaba el juego que tenían los labios de David en su cuello

-Porque siempre había mucha gente viéndonos, y yo solo podía morderme los labios para no hacer una locura- Emily se abalanzo a los labios de su compañero mordiendo entre besos uno de sus labios,

-Y que te detiene ahora- le dijo ella casi en el oído mientras jugaba con la lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que hizo estremecer a David.

David no contesto con palabras a esa pregunta, se abalanzo sobre los labios de su compañera apasionadamente, sus bocas desprendían fuego cada ves que se tocaban, sus lenguas jugaban entre si húmedas y ansiosas por querer conocer cada espacio de sus bocas, David mordía los labios de Emily sin lastimarla pero si queriéndose comer cada uno de los sabores que podía distinguir en ellos, la respiración de los dos comenzaba a agitarse, el calor corporal que los dos irradiaban habían podido contrarrestar el frío que se sentía antes en esa cabaña, las manos de David paseaban sin frenos por todo el cuerpo de Emily aun cubierto por su camisa, Emily también jugaba con el cuerpo de su compañero, moviendo sus manos entre su nuca y su pecho y cuando los besos se intensificaban dejaba marcadas sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de su amante, esos besos los estaban haciendo llegar a su punto máximo de placer, pero el cuerpo les exigía algo mas a los dos.

El coloco sus manos sobre el trasero de Emily masajeándolo brutalmente dejando la marca de sus dedos sobre el, Emily solo podía arquear la espalda en reacción a todas las caricias que sentía recorrerle, pegando mas sus caderas a las de su compañera sintiéndolo completamente a tono, dejando resbalar una de sus manos fue del pecho de su compañero hasta rosar sobre su bóxer el miembro que parecía exigir ser liberado, David sintió una chispa de electricidad recorrerle la espalda al sentir la caricia de su compañera y tomándola con fuerza de las caderas la levanto para ponerla sobre la barra de la cocina donde estaban recargados, los besos se siguieron intensificando aunque esto no pareciera posible, las manos de David fueron buscando camino en el interior de los muslos de Emily quien no podía evitar dejar salir algunos gemidos, las caderas de David exigieron espacio entre las piernas de Emily quien accedió sin reservas a esta cercanía, los roses se habían convertido en una tortura placentera, el fue bajando sus besos al cuello de Emily y sus manos fuero quintando botón a botón el obstáculo que suponía la camisa sobre ella, las caricias de David fueron encontrando sus suaves y rosados senos y junto a ellos sus labios también fuero buscando su lugar en ellos, con uno entre su boca y el otro entre sus manos Emily solo podía responder moviendo sus caderas provocando que sus sexos se rozaran una y otra ves, no podían esperar mas ella no podía estar otro momento sin sentirlo dentro su cuerpo se lo exigía, bajo sus manos para deshacerse de los bóxers de su compañero dejando liberado por fin su miembro, David se aparto de los senos de Emily y volvió a su boca, con una mano fue haciendo aun lado la diminuta ropa interior de ella y por fin sintiéndose honrado de poder volver a sentirse dentro de ella, los dos soltaron un gemido en la primera penetración, pero sus cuerpos no necesitaron mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse, era algo que lograban automáticamente, como si fueran moldeados exactamente el uno para el otro, cada penetración iba acompañada de sus respiraciones jadeantes, fueron aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, David iba y venia de la boca de Emily a sus pezones, ella solo podía gemir cada ves que alguna mordida se escapaba de la boca de David, el ritmo era cada ves mas rápido, estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo ya lo podían sentir, Emily enredo sus piernas a la cadera de su compañero para sentirlo mas cerca, ya no distinguían un cuerpo del otro, cada movimiento mas rápido y mas profundo, Emily estaba a punto de estallar y David junto a ella, el se enredo nuevamente con sus labios y dejando escapar un ultimo grito de placer los dos llegaron al clímax.

Aun agotados no se separaron hasta que sus respiraciones fueron normalizándose, David busco una manta y arropo con ella a Emily mientras la bajaba del mueble de la cocina, por un momento los dos disfrutaron de ese abrazo que los mantenía cálidos, David guío a Emily a la cama tomándola con sus manos por detrás de su cintura.

Cuando por fin estuvieron nuevamente sobre ella, los dos se acurrucaron, Emily en el pecho de su amado y el con su labios sobre su frente.

-Tienes esa carita- decía ella mientras se separaba un poco para admirar a su compañero.

-Cual?- cuestionaba el algo extrañado, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Esa que pones cuando has logrado una de tus conquistas-

-Nunca, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera así, si por un momento esto me hubiera pasado por la mente, te juro que te habría hecho mía frente a todo el equipo- dijo el mientras volvía a besar los labios de su amada.

-Yo no creo que pueda resistirme estar junto a ti en set, sin pensar en todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche- Emily se acunaba en el pecho de su compañero, mientras sentía el aroma de la piel de David sobre su nariz

-Ha sido maravilloso- contesto el

-Y apasionado- dijo ella

-Si- el cansancio se empezaba a apoderar de David que ya con los ojos cerrados coloco un beso sobre la frente de Emily –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- contesto ella depositando un beso sobre el pecho de su compañero.

Los dos volvieron a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, con su cuerpos aun cálidos, enredados uno con el otro, la mañana pronto aparecería y solo les quedaban unas pocas horas de sueño hasta que llegara el equipo para volver a las grabaciones, después de todo no había sido tan malo que el clima los dejara ahí atrapados.

La primera en levantarse nuevamente fue Emily, que atinadamente se deslizo sobre la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañero, volvió a cubrirse con la camisa de David que aunque le quedaba algo holgada, era lo mas cómodo que tenia en esa cabaña, y además tenia impregnado el aroma de el, solo así podría mantenerse alejada de la cama donde lo había dejado.

Hizo una llamada al servicio a cuartos para pedir el desayuno, antes de decidirse a tomar una ducha, sabia que pronto llegarían los demás y prefería estar lista antes de que eso sucediera.

Un rayito de luz de sol se colaba directamente por la ventana dando de frente en los ojos de David, que al voltearse pudo darse cuenta que su compañera no estaba ahí otra ves, se levanto de la cama y camino guiado por el sonido de la regadera en el baño, sin tocar la puerta entro para encontrase con uno de los mejores paisajes que tenia el lugar, la silueta de Emily detrás de el vidrio empañado de la regadera.

-Pensé que no volverías a dejarme solo en la cama- dijo el aun parado en el marco de la puerta

Emily volteo para encontrarse ahí a su compañero admirando como el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo y empañaba la vista.

-Que haces ahí?- dijo ella sorprendida al verlo

-Que haces tu ahí y no en la cama junto a mi?- contesto el intentando parecer un poco mandón

-Quería estar lista antes de que todos lleguen- contesto ella tranquilamente ignorando el tono de su compañero

-Tal ves necesites ayuda- David comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la ducha entrando en ella mientras acercaba el cuerpo de Emily al suyo y compartiendo juntos uno de esos besos que hacían que las rodillas le fallaran a ella.

-Quieres que nos bañemos juntos- decía ella mientras alejaba sus rostro del de su compañero antes de que ese beso terminara en combustión espontánea.

-Se me ocurren otras cosas aparte de bañarnos- decía David mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de Emily

-Pero…el equipo… no tardan en llegar…no..no creo que tengamos tiempo- decía ella con la voz entre cortada y la respiración a tope mientras David seguía besándola y acariciándola

-Lo podremos intentar…no crees?- dijo el mientras volvía a consumirse en la boca de Emily quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos volvieron entregarse a la pasión que irradiaban sus cuerpos, entre la humedad le la regadera y la de sus propios cuerpos.

**Hola!... que creían que la noche había terminado ahí?...pues ya ven que no fue así :D Bueno creo que me he inspirado bastaaante en este capitulo, espero se note y que hayan valido la pena mis caras apenadas frente al PC, haha!.. Muchas gracias a las que leen y comentan enserio me encanta leerlas, y como se que se quedaron con ganas de leer mucho mas pues les dejo este regalito, espero enserio que les guste…. Un saludo! Adiós (síganme en Twitter!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Después de la magia de la noche anterior el jueves había estado dividido entre grabaciones en la cabaña y volver al set, aunque los dos protagonistas lamentaban mucho tener que dejar ese lugar sin poder despedirse como dios manda, pero con toda la producción ahí, estar juntos era imposible, si acaso podían mirarse de reojo, o dedicarse sonrisas, los dos volvieron juntos en la camioneta de David hacia LA, para volver al set de grabaciones a terminar ahí el día.

Michaela había sido la primera en abordar a su amiga, y después de todo lo que había pasado su mirada la delataba así que no tubo mas remedio que contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, la hizo morder su mano antes de que diera un grito que se escuchara en todo el set, pero después vinieron las palabras de amiga preocupada, "y su esposa?..La va a dejar?.. amiga no me gusta que seas la otra..su hijo sufrirá mucho con esto… el tiene que elegir…" cosas así salían de la boca de Michaela y Emily solo podía contestar medianamente como le daba para hacerlo su cabeza, que aunque estaba flotando en una nube su amiga había hecho que volviera a la tierra, nada de lo que hacia era adecuado, no según la educación que le dieron sus padres, pero al final del día lo que debía importar era el amor, y si el la amaba como ella a el, lo demás no debía importar y tendría que aguantar, Michaela quedo poco conforme con las explicaciones s de su amiga, pero la apoyaba sabia que si no fuera algo importante su amiga no estaría arriesgándolo todo, un abrazo y las dos salieron del camerino para seguir la ronda de escenas de la tarde.

Así transcurrió el resto del día Emily y David habían tenido poco tiempo para estar solos, aunque habían estado compartiendo mucho con los demás actores en el set, la historia de cómo habían sobrevivido a la tormenta era la historia del día, David se quejaba con TJ diciéndole que Emily lo había dejado dormir en el suelo mientras ella disfrutaba de toda una cama Queen , y que por eso ahora sentía que le dolía cada hueso de su espalda, Emily reía al saber las verdaderas historias de aquella noche y que si su compañero estaba adolorido ella sufría de los mismos síntomas y no precisamente por dormir en el suelo, David dedicaba algunas miradas de complicidad a su compañera que reía mientras el rostro se lo podía mas rosado de lo normal.

Al final del día las ultimas escenas salieron casi perfectas, el cansancio era muy notorio, todos rogaban por terminar y volver temprano a casa, aunque David y Emily querían que ese día no terminara nunca, las despedidas entre compañeros empezaban a aparecer , Michaela se despidió de su mejor amiga con un abraso y un beso en la mejilla mientras TJ y Tamara se despedían también de David dejándolos al fin solos en la sala que se encontraba situada en la oficina de la Dra. Brennan que siempre era utilizada como refugio para descansar entre escenas, David parecía entretenido enviando mensajes así que Emily opto por parecer distraída mientras jugaba con el brazo del sofá, cunado sintió algo vibrando dentro de el bolso de su saco se dio cuenta que un mensaje le había llegado, era extrañamente de quien la acompañaba sentado a su lado…

"Imagina lo bien que se sentiría podernos besar en este momento"

Era el mensaje que David le había enviado, instintivamente regreso a verlo, eran esos detalles los que hacían que ella se derritiera, eso y la hermosa mirada que estaba dedicándole…

-Lo se- dijo Emily mientras intentaba no perderse en esa mirada

-No digas nada solo imagínalo- contesto el mientras cerraba sus ojos y Emily lo seguía para hacer lo mismo, era algo mágico era como si ese beso fuera real, así se sentía, esas cosquillas recorriéndoles los labios y un ultimo suspiro para volverlos a la realidad,

-Va a ser raro dormir sin que tu estés ahí esta noche- David había entre lazado sus dedos a la mano de Emily que estaba sobre el sillón,

-Lo se- contestaba ella mientras observaba su mano unida a la de David

-Te llevo a tu casa?-se apresuro a decir el

-Deje mi coche aquí ayer- decía ella mientras encogía sus hombros

-Es cierto- contesto el con un suspiro de desilusión -Entonces te dejo en el estacionamiento- dijo al final sonriéndole a Emily para que quitara esa carita triste

Emily solo asintió con la cabeza y los dos caminaron hacia la salida, mientras Emily recogía sus cosas David revisaba algunos detalles para el siguiente día, y se volvían a juntar para caminar juntos hacia sus respectivos coches un beso en la mejilla y un ultimo apretón de manos fue el gesto de despedida, no era fácil no poder despedirse como querían pero eso era mejor que nada, los dos subieron a los coches y antes de que Emily siquiera arrancara un nuevo mensaje aparecía en su celular, nuevamente de David,

"Ya te extraño"

Emily sonrío enamorada cuando leyó el mensaje era la cosa mas dulce que alguien le había escrito.

"Espero que no te hagas adicto a los mensajes, por que tendré que hacer lo mismo"

Fue lo que ella le contesto y David soltó algunas carcajadas un ultimo mensaje antes de arrancar su coche

"Ya me hice adicto a ti, lo de los mensajes solo es por si hay cosas que no te pueda decir, te extrañare, hasta mañana"

Emily leyó la pantalla de su celular en el primer semáforo que la detuvo y se termino de despedir de su compañero

"También te extrañare esta noche, Te amo, Hasta mañana"

Los dos llegaron a sus respectivas casas, aun sintiendo como sus cuerpos flotaban entre tantos sentimientos, amor y confusión, todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto, como un sueño extraño donde todo se había vuelto realidad, la noche que parecía larga, no lo fue en realidad, los dos agotados no sintieron en que momento los había vencido el sueño y un nuevo día apareció en L.A.

Otra semana mas había terminado, y solo faltaban otras dos para terminar de grabar la temporada, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, todo había cambiado desde el primer día de grabación hasta ahora, pero hoy mas que nunca Emily sentía como la superaba el miedo, Jaime volvería este fin de semana, dejando en el olvido todo lo que ella y David habían vivido desde hace una semana, los nervios subían y bajaban en su estomago, decidió apresurarse para salir rumbo al set, sabia que solo bastaría con ver a David otra ves para que esos sentimientos quedaran en el olvido, sabia que todo eso era una simple reacción de su cuerpo a la lejanía del de David.

Cuando llego la enviaron directamente a vestuario y maquillaje, así que no hubo oportunidad de averiguar si David ya había llegado, la que si estaba ya instalada en peinado era Michaela que a pesar de los tirones de pelo parecía dormida, Emily la movió un poco y se saludaron, a Michi no se le escapaba nada sabia que su amiga no había pasado buena noche, pero tampoco parecía querer hacerle mucha platica así que solo le dio un apretón de manos y cada una siguió a lo suyo.

Los pensamientos de Emily fueron interrumpidos por una taza de café frente a sus ojos, el que la llevaba era David, los dos se sonrieron y sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra sabían lo que los dos pensaban.

-Gracias- contesto tímidamente Emily aun distraída por la mirada de su compañero

-Y el mío?- pregunto Michaela interrumpiendo el momento mágico que aprecian estar viviendo sus amigos,

-Perdona Michi no pensé que estuvieras aquí- contesto David apenado

-Claro, como vas a pensar en mi verdad?- decía Michaela mientras volteaba los ojos en forma bromista y sus dos compañeros soltaron una risita

"Emily estas lista?"- se escucho que decían a lo lejos

-Ya voy- de inmediato se levanto de la silla, dio un beso en la mejilla a David y un ultimo gracias antes de salir del camerino, después se dirigió al plato para empezar a grabar dejando a David en peinado y maquillaje junto a Michaela que no tardo mucho en tratar de averiguar que pretendía ese hombre con su amiga, aunque a el lo delataban sus ojos, no dejaba de ver el camino por donde había desaparecido la silueta de Emily.

-Hey Romeo, Emily ya se ha ido- dijo Michaela para atraer la atención de David

-No hay nada que se te pase a ti verdad Michi- contesto el con una risita burlona mientras movía su mirada hacia su compañera

-Sabes que no querido amigo- Michaela levanto su ceja en gesto de poder

-a veces creo que eres bruja- dacia David mientras seguía riendo de las miradas de su compañera

-un poco, entonces tienes algo para contarme?- contesto mandona Michaela

-No es el mejor lugar- se apresuro a decir David mientras miraba a las personas que los estaban preparando

-Entonces por que no me invitas un café en lo que esperamos nuestra escena?- contesto Michaela, parecía que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse hasta saber que pasaba por la mente de el casanova

-OK, vamos- dijo vencido David ante la mejor de las investigadoras

Los dos fueron a buscar un café y se refugiaron en la oficina de Booth.

-Y me vas a contar que pasa?- pregunto Michaela mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

-Depende de que tanto sepas- continuo David sentándose en una de las sillas junto a Michaela

-Emi es mi mejor amiga, y aunque no me ha contado mucho es algo que se nota David, así que dime que pasa- el tono de Michaela era mas sereno

-Michi yo, no se como pasaron las cosas, Emily es tan… no se como describirlo, es atenta, divertirá, inteligente, sin olvidar que es hermosa,…

-Te enamoraste?-interrumpió Michaela

-Si-acepto el mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Y ella lo sabe?-continuo preguntando

-Si, claro, me costo mucho decírselo, y ahora lo sabe- volvía a asentir

-Y sabes que ella siente lo mismo por ti?- A Michaela se le abrieron mas los ojos con esta pregunta

-Si, lo se- contesto David con una sonrisa en la boca

-Y Jaime?- interrumpió el gesto y David agacho la cabeza para tomar aire

-No se que hacer, no quiero lastimar a nadie, ni que esto sea blanco de las revistas de escándalos, que tachen a Emily, y que todo esto pase a traer a mi hijo- termino por decir

-Pero en algún momento tendrás que hacer algo, Emily no se merece ser la otra , aunque seas un galanazo, ella se merece..

-Algo mejor…- interrumpió David -lo se Michi, y yo quiero eso para ella, pero necesito tiempo, para que esto no explote y se convierta en algo que no podamos controlar- decía mientras trataba de calmarse

-Pues espero que esto no se te salga de las manos, por que te advierto que si vuelvo a ver a Emily derramar una lagrima por ti…

-Me harás cosas muy feas, lo se- Volvió a interrumpirla -créeme que es lo que menos quiero, verla sufrir, por que si así es, te prometo que la dejare ir, aunque eso sea lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida- dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a la mejor amiga de Emily

-Entonces tienes mi permiso- Sonrío Michaela

-Gracias Michi- David también sonrío y un suspiro salio de su pecho

-No tienes que agradecer hazla feliz, aparte quien mas los cubrirá cuando necesiten estar A SO-LAS- dijo esto ultimo en tono de complicidad, mientras los dos reían

-Gracias- volvió a decir ante tal gesto

-Vamos a acercarnos para ver si nos toca grabar-

David asintió con la cabeza mientras Michaela metía su brazo entre el de David, cuando llegaron al plato terminaron de ver a Emily grabar su escena, todos hicieron movimientos para las tomas siguientes, mientras la producción se movía Emily se acerco a donde se encontraban su compañeros, con una sonrisa en el rostro era imposible esconder la felicidad que le daba ver a David en el set, David envío una mirada a Michaela y esta entendió la indirecta dejando a los dos solos.

-Voy a ver si por aquí anda TJ para que ensayemos algunas escenas- dijo la mejor amiga de Emily antes de alejarse para dejar sola a la pareja,

-Que malo eres- dijo Emily mientras reía al ver como su compañera se había apresurado a dejarlos solos

-Yo, por que dices eso?- decía David inocentemente

-Corriste a Michi- Emily le dio un pequeño puñetazo a David en el hombro

-No, yo no la corrí, bueno solo un poco- contesto el bromeando

-Y te dijo algo?- Emily sabia que a Michaela no se podía guardar las cosas

-nada, solo que tenia su permiso para hacer contigo lo que quisiera- dijo bromeando para hacer sonrojar a Emily

-David!, no digas esas cosas aquí- contesto ella con otro golpe al brazo de su compañero-Entonces hablaron de eso?- pregunto apenada

-Si- sonrío el

-Entonces ya son dos personas las que aprueban esto- dijo Emily mientras suspiraba

-Dos?, quien mas?- pregunto algo sorprendido

-Zooey, ella nos vio..besándonos frente a la casa- dijo esto ultimo bajando la vos para que solo David la escuchara

-OH!, y no se ha molestado?- se apresuro a preguntar

-No, dice que eres muy guapo y simpático- Emily sonrío

-Tiene buen ojo- David también le respondió la sonrisa

-Basta- Otro golpe mas al brazo de David

-Y no se preocupo por que no llegaste a dormir?- preguntaba el mientras volvía a sobarse

-Anoche la vi muy poco, cuando llegue estaba terminando de empacar para irse a grabar a no se donde, me dijo pero estaba casi dormida, así que no tubo oportunidad de regañarme- Emily hizo un gesto de duda con los hombros

-Ah, entonces estas sola hoy?- la mirada de David se había vuelto mas picara y su tono de voz lo delataba

-David!- un nuevo golpe y la mirada regañadora de Emily

-Solo es una pregunta – se apresuro a justificarse el aunque sus intenciones eran obvias

-Si, estaré sola hoy- admitió con una sonrisa

-OK- acepto el como si fuera cualquier cosa

-Crees que puedas ir a cenar conmigo, podría intentar cocinar algo- dijo ella poniendo su mirada mas tierna mientras David habría mas los ojos por la emoción

-Tu, cocinar?- cuestiono irónico

-He aprendido bastante, lo podrían intentar- dijo ella con seguridad

-Entonces yo llevo el vino- dijo sonriendo

-Eso me gusta- Emily acompaño la sonrisa de su compañero

-A mi también- acepto David mientras acercaba mas a su compañera tomándola por la cintura

-David!- pero ella se alejo volviendo a golpearlo

-Ya!.. deja de golpearme- Decía el dejando ir de sus brazos a su compañera -vamos a ver si nos necesitan, parece que no grabare nada este día- dijo en tono fastidiado

-No exageres, no llevamos ni dos horas aquí- Emily le volteo los ojos en señal de desaprobación

-Eso ya es mucho- decía el con tono exagerado

-Luego te quejas por que tenemos muchas escenas- contestaba ella mientras movía la cabeza siguiendo con la desaprobación

-Yo no me quejo- empezó a contestar solo para seguir molestando a Emily

-Claro que si-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego, sin dejarlo ganar

-OK ya vamos, tal ves en alguna escena te pueda robar un beso- dijo pícaro mientras seguían caminando

-Eso no será posible- contesto muy segura Emily

-Ni uno chiquito?- dijo David en tono tierno para ver si ella caía

-No- contesto mas seria al ver las intenciones de David

-Ya lo veremos- contesto sonriéndole

Los dos siguieron hasta donde grabarían las próximas escenas, mientras discutían o jugaban con los parlamentos, algunos roces e intentos fallidos de David por besar a la Dr. Brennan, aunque claro que era una excusa para besar a Emily, los miedos de Emily parecían desaparecer después de una dosis de miradas de David, algunas sonrisas y la seguridad le volvía al pecho, parecía que no necesitaba mas, aunque lo que lo haría perfecto seria concederle a David el privilegio de volver a besarla, por que también ella misma sentía necesitar de sus labios, aunque el día aun comenzaba y cuando llegara la noche seguro tendría la oportunidad de volver a recorrer esos labios que ya eran una adicción, de las mas dulces y deseables.

**Hola a Todos y Todas las que leen mi Fic, enserio me siento muy contenta de saber que son varias las que están al pendiente de los capítulos, a veces es difícil escribir si se te va la inspiración o te interrumpen cosa que pasa muy seguida en mi casa, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por que se que ustedes lo valen, espero este capitulo les guste, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, tiene que empezar a pasar cosas, y como le comente a alguien este no es un Fic donde solo se vera como se gustan, se besan y se acuestan, si no de cómo seria si en realidad hubieran intentado llevar una relación en todas sus facetas, así que no crean que ya estoy pensando en un final, esto es solo el comienzo, espero que no las aburra y que pueda mantenerlas pendientes de la computadora, este capitulo en lo particular me encanto, esta dentro de mis favoritos, no todo será Dav. Y Emi. También veremos a los demás un poquito, muchas gracias por estar aquí de verdad, Síganme en Twitter ahí estoy diario con relatos sobre mi vida, =S… y bueno también pueden encontrar ahí una gran amiga, un beso y un saludo a todas :D… Dejen sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Las grabaciones en viernes solo podían acabar en dos cosas, o muy tarde o muy temprano, y para suerte de los actores las escenas de ese día ya estaban a punto de terminar y solo eran las 4:45 de la tarde, todos parecían muy entusiasmados de poder terminar a buena hora las grabaciones y así comenzar bien el fin de semana, la ultima escena era poco relevante una grabación en el cuarto de interrogatorio que compartían David y Emily, habían tenido un poco de trabas por las líneas de los actores invitados en la escena pero aparte de eso era una grabación normal, cuando al fin el ultimo corte de cámara se hiso todos salieron del cuarto donde grababan dejando aparentemente solos por unos minutos a los dos protagonistas.

-Entonces que vas a preparar hoy?- dijo David mientras se acercaba al odio de su compañera y con voz baja

-Es sorpresa- contesto Emily discretamente

-Me va a gustar?- pregunto David lanzándole una mirada de galán conquistador

-Yo espero que si- dijo Emily sonriéndole tímidamente

-Entonces ya se que es- siguió David tratando de incomodar a Emily

-que gracioso, estoy hablando de la cena- ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante ante la bromita

-y yo del postre- dijo David mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-ese es un tema que no estoy dispuesta discutir en el trabajo- contesto ella volviendo a sonreír ante las incoherencias que decía David

-ok, ok, tienes razón- dijo David mientras se levantaba para salir de la sala de interrogatorios

-He pensado que podrías llegar temprano y ayudarme a terminar la cena- decía Emily siguiendo los pasos de su compañero mientras atravesaban el set para volver cada uno a sus camerinos

-Ok, está bien a las 7:30?- acepto el

-Si a esa hora estará bien, espero tener todo bajo control- Emily le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-Y yo que no se te queme la comida- dijo jugando mientras sonreía con Emily

-No deberías ser malo con la que te dará de cenar esta noche- dijo Emily con cara de picara

-ummm ya estoy muriendo de hambre- David intento acercarse al cuerpo de su compañera pero esta de inmediato lo volvió a su lugar

-David, baja el tono no ves en donde estamos- dijo regañándolo

-Te dije que seria casi imposible mantenerme quieto después de…- la cara de David se puso roja en un momento

-De que?- pregunto Emily intrigada por la cara de David

-Nada, olvídalo, un caballero no tiene memoria, solo digo que.. no puedo ocultar que me gustas muchísimo- dijo intentando nuevamente acercarse a la cintura de Emily

-Vaya romeo deberías tener más cuidado con eso- se escucho la voz de la mejor amiga de Emily y la mejor aliada de David

-Michi no te vi- se apuro a decir Emily algo apenada por la situación

-Si ya me di cuenta, es que ustedes dos parecen vivir en un mundo paralelo al de los demás- dijo regañando a ambos

-Sabes algo Michi, no hay problema de que tu me escuches, ya te he dicho lo que siento- aseguro David mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Si claro, pero no soy la única que ronda los pasillos- Michaela siguió con el regaño

-Claro que si, por que tu eres psíquica- dijo David intentando zafarse de los regaños

-Eres un tonto David- contesto su amiga

-Si lo es-Emily apoyo lo que dijo Michaela mientras le sonreía a David

-Hey!, eso no es justo son dos contra uno- se apresuro a defenderse el

-Bueno los dejo para que se despidan como deben, yo los cubro- Dijo Michaela al notar que era el salero en esa conversación

-Gracias Michi, pero yo me voy contigo, tengo que ir a casa a preparar la cena- Emily tomo a su amiga del brazo para acompañarla

-Oh!, ya sabes cocinar?- dijo en tono sarcástico su amiga

-Si, bueno estoy aprendiendo- Contesto apenada -además hoy tengo un invitado en mi casa- Emily le lanzo una mirada a David y el simplemente le sonrío

-Ah bueno.. Suerte- Se acerco a decirle Michaela a David

-Gracias- Susurro el para que Emily no lo oyera

-Que malos son- Dijo ella ofendida -podría dejarte sin cenar hoy- la mirada de que Emily le había lanzado esta ves a David era mas bien picara

-Ouch… eso no es tener buena suerte querido- se apuro a decir Michaela en tono de broma hacia David

-Lo se- Admitió el -Te veo a las 7:30, esta bien?- dijo intentando rosar la mano de Emily pero esta lo detuvo,

-Si, te espero-contesto ella mientras le dedicaba una de esas miradas que hacían que el agua se le hiciera saliva

-Hay chicos esto es demasiada miel para mi, te espero por haya, si se van a besar prefiero no verlo- Michaela parecía sentirse en medio de todo y eso era algo extraño, por no decir incomodo

-Claro que no Michi- se apuro a contradecir Emily

-Nada mas un besito Deschanel- suplico David

-No-contesto directamente Emily mientras volvía a tomar del brazo a su amiga para salir de ahí

-Ni uno chiquito?- se escucho decir a gritos a David

-Noo- contesto desde la distancia Emily

Las dos amigas se fueron al camerino de Emily para que ella recogiera sus cosas antes de irse y claro Michaela buscaba sacar toda la información acerca de los sentimientos de su amiga ahora que David casi le había pedido su aprobación para estar con ella.

-Entonces casa sola, cena, música, vino, tal vez velas y ….- La mirada di Michaela era muy obvia

-Michi, siempre eres tan obvia- contesto algo incomoda Emily

-Bueno amiga yo solo me anticipo a las cosas, o me dirás que no será algo parecido?- su amiga siguió jugando con las palabras para incomodarla

-Bueno, yo espero que si, pero no forzosamente tiene que pasar de nuevo, digo solo hemos estado juntos una semana, y lo de la cabaña fue solo por estar solos a la mitad de la nada- contesto nerviosa mientras seguía revolviendo sus cosas en el camerino

-Pues esto será muy parecido, los dos solos con vino y una cama, por que te niegas tanto a lo que vaya a pasar?- Cuestiono Michaela algo extrañada

-No, no es nada- contesto rápidamente Emily y cambio la mirada de donde estaba su amiga

-Haber, te conozco demasiado, eres mi mejor amiga que pasa?- volvió a preguntar Michaela, sabia que algo atormentaba la cabecita de su amiga

-Michi, y si estamos equivocados… y si solo nos estamos dejando llevar por una simple atracción?- se soltó a decir Emily mientras daba vueltas por el camerino un poco nerviosa

-Emily de donde vienen esos miedos?, esto no puede ser una simple atracción, si se te iban los ojos cada ves que David llegaba al set, y él se la vivía mirándote de reojo cada ves que tu no lo veías, que está pasando?, por que dices esas cosas?- pregunto aun mas extrañada por la repentina ola de miedos que tenia su amiga

-el hacia eso?- reacciono a decir Emily

-Sí, pero no desvíes el tema, que te sucede?- contesto su amiga directamente buscando la mirada de Emily para saber que sucedía

-Jaime regresara mañana- contesto ella mientras suspiraba fuertemente

-Y eso que?, digo hoy es tu noche, y que te de igual lo que suceda mañana- se apresuro a animar Michaela

-Pero y si cuando ella regrese se da cuenta que todo esto ha sido un error, que no es ami a la que ama- Emily no podía ocultar lo que sentía, no con su mejor amiga

-Entonces habrá sido un idiota, pero no creo que eso sea así, tienes que dejar de pensar esas cosas, si el esta contigo es por algo, y si resulta un idiota entonces por lo menos no te habrás quedado con las ganas y se acabara esa tensión sexual que existía entre ustedes- dijo ella picadamente tratando de levantarle el animo a su amiga

-Ojala yo lo viera tan claro como tu- dijo Emily resignada

-Bueno a veces es lo que es, tu solo dedícate a vivir lo que pase, con Jaime o sin ella en el panorama, David siempre ha estado tras de ti, así que relájate, y por favor no envíes a David al hospital por intoxicación por comida- dijo sonriendo y Emily hizo lo mismo

-espero no hacerlo, y gracias Michi, eres un gran apoyo para nosotros- las dos se dieron un abrazo y Emily respiro alto

-Lo se, pero dile a ese grandulón que muestre sus agradecimientos con regalos no con palabras- dijo Michaela al oído de Emily y las dos volvieron a reír.

Las dos amigas salieron por fin del camerino y se dirigieron cada una a su coche.

-Suerte- dijo Michaela mientras alejaba sus pasos de la compañía de su amiga.

Emily se apresuro a subir a su auto, de camino a casa hiso una parada en un supermercado ecológico para comprar algunas cosas que le harían falta para la cena, sabía que no había forma de que David tuviera una cena sin carne, pero estaba dispuesta a mostrarle como podía quedar igual de satisfecho comiendo otras cosas, algunas fresas y chocolate para el postre, unas velas aromáticas para adornar y una par de botellas del el mejor vino, tenía todo perfectamente planeado y lo mejor era que no tendría que tener la cena lista cuando David llegara, por que él había prometido llegar temprano para ayudarla, tenía que apurarse para que también le diera tiempo de arreglarse y de recoger el tiradero que su hermana había dejado antes de salir de la ciudad, no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero la emocionaba demasiado, era un sueño para las dos, y se había prometido a sí misma no dejar que el recuerdo de Jaime la atormentara por esa noche, lo iba a disfrutar, y que mas daba lo que pasara después de esa noche, ella era feliz planeando una velada con el que hasta hace una semana solo era su compañero y sueño imposible.

Cuando al fin llego a su casa se apresuro a dejar las cosas en la cocina y revisar el contestador en donde solo había un mensaje de Zooey donde decía que llegaría hasta el domingo en la mañana, todo parecía perfectamente planeado para que ella y David pasaran tranquilamente la noche sin la interrupción de su hermana pequeña, rápidamente empezó los preparativos de la comida, porque solo quedaba una hora y media para que David apareciera por esa puerta, también se encargo de la casa colocando estratégicamente veladoras alrededor de la sala, y por el centro del comedor, también había colocado algunas en la bañera, solo por precaucion, el postre era el único que estaba terminado, y con la comida lo bastante avanzada Emily se separo un poco de la cocina para arreglarse, una ducha rápida pero meticulosa, maquillaje sencillo pero que le resaltaba el brillo en sus ojos, y la elección del vestido perfecto, color amarillo que hacía que le resaltara el color de su piel, zapatillas negras al igual que sus accesorios, todo parecía estar listo y en cualquier momento podría aparecer David, ella no podía evitar sonreír nerviosa mientras imaginaba a su compañero esa noche junto a ella otra vez.

Los minutos avanzaban a prisa y ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos de la hora pactada entre los actores, pero Emily no quería empezar a preocuparse, conociendo a David habría comprado el vino a última hora y eso lo había entretenido en el camino, la comida ya estaba completamente lista, Emily empezaba a sentirse decepcionada ya eran más de las 8 y no había señales de su compañero, la noche no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba, cuando se dieron las 8:30 y con los nervios de Emily ya a flor de piel hiso lo más lógico que podía hacer, buscarlo en su celular pero después de intentarlo por una hora, y ser enviada directamente al buzón de voz, sabía que algo había pasado y que esa noche no sería lo que ella había anhelado con toda su alma, resignada se recostó en el sofá de la sala, sin importarle que se arrugara el vestido que había elegido especialmente para esa noche, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que David apareciera, o que le diera una señal de que todo estaba bien, que tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido y in batería, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, se quedo recostada en el sofá, mientras admiraba la luz que producían las velas, la casa ya se encontraba totalmente a obscuras, solamente iluminadas por esas velas, ella no podía evitar que algunas lagrimas fueran derramadas por sus ojos, tanta ilusión y tanto preparar aquella cena, y David ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle que pasaba, no podía evitar sentir esa impotencia en el estomago, esa rabia de no haber podido disfrutar de los planes que se habían hecho para esa noche.

Después de pasar horas moviendo su mirada de el reloj al teléfono con la esperanza de recibir una llamada de David, no había sucedido nada, Emily termino por rendirse y se dejo llevar por el agotamiento del trabajo y se sumió en un sueño profundo, aun con el vestido puesto paso la noche en ese sofá, las lagrimas habían cesado, pero se podía mirar aun mientras dormía que una parte de su corazón se había quebrado esa noche.

Emily no despertó hasta que el sol comenzó a darle en la cara, aun sin ánimos regreso a ver a su alrededor y supo que todo había sido verdad, la noche mágica que se había imaginado nunca se habría de cumplir, las velas se habían derretido completamente en el transcurso de la noche, ella no tenía ganas de limpiar o de siquiera guardar los restos de la cena que nadie había comido, solo se levanto del sofá para cambiarse de ropa y desmaquillarse, cerro todas las ventanas para que no se colara nuevamente el sol, y permaneció todo el día en ese sofá, en algunos momentos sentada y en otros le ganaba el dolor emocional y terminaba por recostarse sobre él, miraba detenidamente el teléfono cada par de minutos tratando de encontrar el valor para volver a marcarle a David y pedirle una explicación, pero sabía que ya era tarde, y si él estaba bien, en esos momentos ya estaría Jaime junto a su hijo en su casa, además no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una absurda explicación, era obvio que David no había ido por que nada de lo que había pasado era real, al menos no para él, y sintiéndose aun mas decepcionada volvió a dormirse dejando pasar así todo el día sábado.

El despertar de Emily esta vez no fue provocado por el sol, si no por los ruidos de la puerta mientras Zooey entraba en la casa después de su viaje, Emily había intentado moverse rápido para ir a su cuarto pero para cuando pudo reaccionar su hermana ya había entrado, encontrándola aun recostada en el sofá, ojala hubiera tenido ánimos de limpiar aquel desastre, porque conociendo a su hermana iba a hacer muchas preguntas.

-Que haces en el sofá?, Has dormido ahí?-

-mmm… si, ayer me quede hasta tarde viendo televisión y yo creo que me gano el sueño, pero ya me voy a mi cama- decía Emily mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a su cuarto pero su hermana no era tan fácil de convencer

-Está todo bien?- pregunto algo extrañada su hermana, la mirada de Emily no era la de siempre

-Sí, todo está bien- contesto ella sin mirarla a los ojos

-Emily…. Quien ha cenado aquí?- se escucho que dijo Zooey mientras entraba en la cocina

-Na...Nadie, Michi, ha venido y hemos cenado- contesto rápidamente Emily para que su hermana no sospechara

-Michi?, pero aquí esta toda la comida, y hay fresas y chocolate en el refrigerador, Emily dime quien vino a cenar?- cuestiono ahora más seria la pequeña de las Deschanel mientras irrumpía en el cuarto de su hermana

-No es nada, solo se nos atojaron las fresas- siguió afirmando Emily mientras se enredaba en las sabanas para no seguir con el interrogatorio y Zooey salió de su cuarto

-Y porque hay velas en la bañera?- se escucho que grito Zooey desde el baño

-Basta Zooey nadie vino cenar, estuve sola el fin de semana y las velas son porque quería una noche de spa, estas contenta- termino por decir Emily aunque difícilmente por que la voz comenzaba a entre cortársele.

-Ok, segura que estas bien?- dijo volviendo a asomar la cabeza en el cuarto de su hermana

-Si Zooey, solo déjame dormir- contesto Emily volviendo a acomodarse en la cama

-Entonces no te importara saber que tu súper galán apareció en el periódico de ayer en la sección de sociales, y adivina… con su querida esposa- Emily volvió a abrir los ojos cuando escucho lo que decía Zooey mientras esta sacaba sus narices de su cuarto

-Que periódico?- dijo Emily siguiendo los pasos de su hermana

-Tremendo idiota resulto ser, mira que besarte a ti y luego correr a los brazos de su esposita- siguió diciendo Zooey sin darse cuenta que Emily caminaba como loca junto a ella

-Para!.. Que periódico?- dijo callando a su hermana quien parecía seguir con su discurso

-Míralo tu misma lo deje sobre la mesa de la sala- contesto Zooey sin prestarle importancia

Ahí estaba Emily deteniendo el periódico, una enorme foto de David de la mano con su esposa y su pequeño, en el titular tenia la frase "Celebridades Hollywoodenses se pasean por las calles este viernes", un enorme nudo en la garganta de Emily impedía que intentara siquiera seguir con la conversación de su hermana, ese había sido el motivo por el que David no había aparecido esa noche, Jaime probablemente había llegado antes, y claro ella quedaba en segundo plano, ahí estaban las pruebas de que para él había sido una más, y ella le había entregado el corazón, los ojos empezaron a cristalizarse sin importar que Zooey pudiera darse cuenta, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer y fue cuando la pequeña Deschanel se dio cuenta, su hermana no estaba bien, y esa foto era la causa.

-Que te pasa Emi?- dijo Zooey mientras detenía la cadena de insultos que seguía diciendo sobre David, pero ella no contesto, se había quedado pasmada mirando a esa foto con las lagrimar rodándole por el rostro,

-Vamos, tú sabias como era esto, deja ya esa foto, no vale la pena- siguió diciendo ella mientras trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su hermana

-Yo… yo sabía que esto iba a ser así, soy una tonta por haber confiado en el- admitió Emily dejando el periódico a un lado y tumbándose por completo en el sofá

-Emi yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, jamás debí mostrarte esa foto- dijo Zooey mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana

-No, tú has hecho bien, soy yo la que ha estado haciendo todo mal, no sé en qué momento fui contra mis propios principios y me deje llevar por el- siguió diciendo mientras las lagrimas seguían resbalándose por sus mejillas

-Basta, no llores, no vale la pena- contesto su hermana mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Emily –Fue David el que vino a cenar?- pregunto para tratar de unir los hechos

-No, el... no vino, y bueno ahora sé donde paso la noche del viernes- contesto un poco alterada

-Entonces el no vino?- siguió preguntando Zooey

-No, el se quedo junto a su esposa y claro como yo soy la que esta de repuesto...- la voz de Emily volvió a entre cortarse y las lagrimas volvían a salir

-Ya Emily, no tienes necesidad de esto, basta, vamos a tu cuarto para que descanses o me sigas contando que paso, está bien?- Emily asintió con la cabeza y las dos hermanas se fueron a la recamara a seguir platicando e intentar descansar, Emily sabia que tena que ser fuerte porque aun faltaban dos semanas de grabación, y tal vez si esto la superaba tendría que hablar con los productores y dejar la serie, no sabía que haría, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, y en esos momentos no la tenía, pero aun faltaban dos semanas para pensar, así que iría un día a la vez, como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, tratando de no dejar que esto la afectara, y lo que quería hacer a primera hora del día era aclarar las cosas con David, y terminar de una vez por todas con ese juego en el que no se debió de haber metido.

…**..Chicas lamento decirles que habra mas lagrimas en el futuro, lo se soy mala, pero saben que todo tiene su logica, Gracias de verdad por estar ahí para mi, sus mensajes fueron los mejores esta semana, gracias por esperarme, y lo prometido es deuda, este capitulo es el mas grande que he hecho creeo y me ha gustado, dentro de lo que odio hacer llorar a Emily, espero les guste y no se hayan olvidado de mi, por que yo no me olvide de ustedes, un Saludo muy grande.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

El lunes amargamente había llegado, y parecía que el sol no planeaba salir este día, como cada mañana Emily era de las primera en llegar al set, aunque parecía mas bien sonámbula, sin cruzar miradas con nadie se encerró en el camerino mientras la preparaban, no tenia ganas de que nadie hiciera mas preguntas de las necesarias, y a pesar de la necesidad que tenia de hablar con David y mandarlo al diablo, y decirle todas las cosas que se merecía y que llevaba pensando toda la tarde anterior, el estar ahí era como si el aire le faltara, como si su mente volviera a nublarse y esa inevitable sensación de querer romper en llanto otra ves.

Cuando David apareció busco por todos lados a su compañera, sabia que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y que probablemente Emily no querría ni verlo, pero no podía estar sin ella, sin siquiera haber intentado explicarle lo que había sucedido, la búsqueda de David no logro ningún resultado, si Emily estaba encerrada en su camerino sabia que era mejor dejarla ahí, por lo menos hasta que ella saliera por cuenta propia y entonces intentaría acercase.

Después de algunos minutos de preparación los dos tenían llamado a escena, y aunque David intento esperar a Emily fuera de su camerino, las llamadas insistentes del director hicieron que este no pudiera estar pendiente de que eso sucediera, y de pronto ahí estaba su Emily, con los ojos perdidos, y el semblante entristecido, eso le rompía el corazón, sabia que el causante era el y que con nada podría recompensar lo que le había hecho a esa mujer que solo había confiado en el, sus intentos por cruzar miradas con ella no habían tenido ninguna respuesta, era como si ella no notara que el estuviera ahí, o simplemente no quería volver a verlo.

Algunas escenas cortas fueron grabadas, jamás se había sentido tan incomodo el ambiente, después de unas semanas de risas y juegos, ahora todo era miradas evasivas y caras largas, Emily se había quedado sola mientras esperaba por otra escena, y David sabia que probablemente ella lo lanzara al otro lado del mundo si se le acercaba, pero tenia que intentarlo y con un café como ofrenda de paz intento acercarse, pero no contaba con la mas fiel protectora de su compañera de escena

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte David, si es que no quieres terminar con ese café hirviendo entre las piernas- se escucho que dijo Michaela mientras se cruzaba en el camino de David

-Pero Michi, necesito hablar con ella-dijo entristecido David

-Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza, sabes te lo advertí, y no voy a dejar que te le vuelvas a acercar, no ves como la has dejado- El tono de Michaela era bastante molesto, que casi golpeaba con sus palabras a David

-Lo se, pero necesito explicarle, me mata verla así- la voz de David comenzaba a entrecortarse, estaba claro que le era muy difícil decir las cosas en alto

-Entonces debiste de haber pensado eso antes de dejarte fotografiar con tu esposa- Ni las palabras ni el tono de David parecían convencer a su amiga

-Michi las cosas no fueron así, ella vio las fotos?- se apresuro a preguntar antes de seguir dándole vuelta a las cosas

-Ella y toda la gente en Los Ángeles, como pudiste engañarla así, ella no se merecía eso- esta ves los puños de Michaela estaban contra el pecho de David

-Lo se, pero no fueron así las cosas, Jaime llego antes de lo previsto, y mi hijo quiso salir por hamburguesas, y me deje el móvil en casa, los fotógrafos se nos atravesaron y Jaime me tomo de la mano, yo no podía hacer nada ahí estaba mi hijo-esta ves la voz de David eran casi soñosos, aunque no quería derramar lagrimas frente a su amiga

-Claro, no podías hacer nada, y esa siempre va a ser tu excusa?, por que entonces no hubieras hecho que ella se enamorara así de ti- Michaela empezaba a entender a David pero eso no era suficiente para que hubiera lastimado así a su mejor amiga

-Yo no planee las cosas, yo también me enamore como un tonto de ella, y se que no me merezco lo que ella siente por mi, y que no me merezco que quiera escucharme, pero te juro que si ella quisiera que yo me separara de Jaime lo haría sin pensármelo, no lo uso como excusa, yo quiero estar con ella, y si para eso necesito voltear mi mundo de cabeza lo haré…- los ojos de David empezaron a traicionarlo y los tubo que cubrir con sus manos para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba

-pues la lastimaste mucho David, y creo que no es necesario que te diga que esto probablemente te cueste muy caro- su amiga sabia que no podía ser mentira lo que decía, y que para estar así debía de estarle doliendo demasiado

-No, ya lo se, y me preocupa que estas dos semanas se pasen rápido y ella siga sin perdonarme- contesto David resignado

-Sabes que le dijo a Hart que se esta repensando lo de otra temporada?- Informo Michaela sobre los planes de su amiga, por que solo el podría hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Que?, no Michi no puedo dejar que ella haga eso, esta es su gran oportunidad, si alguien se tiene que ir seré yo- David se acelero al escuchar esa noticia, no iba a permitir que Emily tuviera que hacer eso por culpa suya

-David no dramatices, nadie se va a ir, tienes que solucionar esto, por lo menos para que acepte seguir trabajando contigo- aseguro Michaela, ella conocía mas que nadie a Emily, y sabia que ella era profesional sobre todas las cosas.

-No va a ser fácil verdad?- pregunto David aunque tenia muy clara la respuesta

-No tienes ni idea- admitió Michaela

-La amo Michi, te lo juro- Aseguro el ante la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba, era lo que sentía y quería que ella lo apoyara

-Entonces espero que seas aprueba de gritos, insultos y probablemente golpes, por que te va a costar convencerla de que lo que dices es verdad- Michaela estaba tratando de alentarlo, pero quería que fuera realista sobre todo

-No me voy a rendir, te lo aseguro- contesto el un poco mas tranquilo

-Entonces dejare que lo intentes, pero no le digas a ella que te di mi apoyo, por que se supone que te odiamos- dijo Michaela antes de irse mientras se despedía con un abrazo para hacerlo sentir mejor,

-Es bueno saberlo, Gracias-Dijo por lo bajo mientras Michaela salía del set

David volvió la vista hacia donde hace unos momentos estaba Emily, pero solo se encontró el lugar vacío, ya les habían dado permiso de ir a almorzar algo así que sabia que ya estaría nuevamente encerrada en su camerino, así que respiro profundo y guío sus pasos hasta llegar a su puerta, sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad de que ella lo dejara entrar si la llamaba así que decidió probar suerte y abrir sin mas, Emily acostumbrada a no poner nunca el seguro a su puerta no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar hasta que David ya estaba dentro y cerrando la puerta esta ves con seguro.

-No quiero hablar contigo- dijo Emily dándose la vuelta sin querer mirar a David

-Em, por favor necesito que me escuches- suplico David buscando la mirada de su compañera mientras intentaba voltearla frente al el,

-Sabes que, no, no quiero escucharte- contesto Emily completamente alterada, sabia que no era la mejor forma, pero no podía seguir guardándose todo lo que sentía y David parecía empeñado en hacerla explotar -no quiero que vuelvas a convencerme con tus entupidas historias, no quiero saber que fue lo que paso el viernes, ni mucho menos que paso todo el fin de semana, que te tubo tan ocupado como para no poder mandarme ni siquiera un mensaje advirtiéndome de tus fotos romanticaza en el periódico, no quiero volver a escuchar tus mentiras, tu tienes tu familia, y yo no voy a luchar contra eso, no tengo necesidad de creerte otra ves, y no quiero hacerlo, déjame en paz- dijo soltándose de las manos de David volviéndole a dar la espalda para huir de el,

-Emily por favor no me alejes de ti yo te am..-

-No te atrevas a volver a repetir eso David- Interrumpió Emily -por que es otra mas de tus mentiras, si tu me amaras no me hubieras dejado esperando una llamada esa noche para saber que te había sucedido, no habrías permitido que fuera mi hermana quien tuviera que enseñarme el periódico, no vuelvas a repetir eso por que tu no sabes lo que es amar a alguien, tu crees amar a alguien nuevo cada semana, pero en realidad no tienes ni idea de lo que significa- las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse en los entristecidos ojos de Emily , cosa que a David le partía el corazón, no podía verla así y no poder hacer nada para aliviarla,

-Perdóname, te puedo explicar lo que paso, nada es como tu crees, y me duele demasiado que estemos así, no es mentira lo que siento y tu lo sabes, tu lo has sentido, ya no puedo estar sin ti- dijo el intentando rodear con sus brazos a su compañera, pero esta lo alejo al instante mientras secaba de sus mejillas las lagrimas que esta situación le estaban causando,

-Yo sentía lo mismo David, pero ya no puedo, no tengo estomago para esto, no tengo la sangre tan fría como para no sentirme mal sabiendo que tu duermes en la misma cama que tu esposa, no puedo esperarte cada noche pensando si vas a venir o no, o si me cancelaras por algún plan con tu familia, no puedo, pensé que podría, pero no puedo, no tengo corazón para eso, y lo que me queda no dejare que tu lo rompas- Emily parecía mas tranquila, pero aun adolorida, sabia que en parte ella también tenia culpa, ella había aceptado entrar en ese juego, no quería mas explicaciones, solo quería dejar de sentirse así.

-Te juro que no es mi intención hacerlo, y si tu me pides que deje a Jaime sabes que lo haré, no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti, y cambiaria mi vida entera por que tu compartas eso conmigo- aseguro David intentando convencer a Emily y hacerla sentí mejor,

-Pero yo no puedo dejar que hagas eso, tienes un hijo que no se merece pasar por esto, y yo …. Yo no soy así, no voy a destruir un matrimonio- contesto resignada Emily,

-Entonces que quieres que haga Em pídeme lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras con tal de que me perdones- el ya no podía mas estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera, estaba pendiendo su vida entera en las manos de la mujer a la que mas había amado, pero jamás hubiera imaginado su respuesta,

-Quiero que hagas de cuenta que la semana pasada nunca existió, que te olvides que un día pudimos estar juntos, quiero que te olvides de lo nuestro y te dediques a tu familia, y a cambio seguiremos siendo amigos- Emily ya había secado de sus ojos cualquier resto de lagrimas, e intentaba sonar lo mas fuerte que podía, aunque por dentro se estuviera cayendo a pedazos,

-Pero yo no quiero que seas mi amiga, yo no podría jamás olvidar lo que pasamos la semana pasada, no puedo hacer eso Emily, y tu tampoco puedes hacerlo- dijo David intentando hacerla entrar en razón, no se esperaba que ella le pidiera eso, y era casi imposible que el pudiera complacerla,

-Esas son mis condiciones David, te olvidas de nosotros o esta es la ultima temporada que trabajo aquí- Dijo Emily decidida,

-No, no voy a dejar que hagas eso, este es tu sueño, es tu historia, y yo soy parte de esa historia, no puedo imaginarme sin ti, sin poder besarte o tocarte- David podía hacer lo que quisiera, rogarle, suplicarle, cambiar su vida por ella las veces que quisiera pero ella no iba a darle esa oportunidad, y su temor mas grande era la determinación que siempre había conocido en Emily,

-Avísame cuando tomes una decisión- Dijo ella en tono firme mientras salía del camerino para terminar con esa conversación,

-Emily no hagas esto- las palabras de David quedaron perdidas en el aire por que Emily no se detuvo al escucharlo, aunque ella estaba tan destrozada como el, no quería volver a atrás por que no podría cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho a si misma de no volver a pasar sobre sus principios.

David se había quedado totalmente congelado mientras observaba como Emily caminaba rumbo al plato, no podía creer que todo terminara así, y que el fuera el único culpable

-Hey Man esta todo bien?- la voz de TJ volvió a la tierra la mirada de David,

-Si todo… todo estará bien- dijo aun confundido por todo lo que había pasado,

-Se pelearon cierto?- pregunto su compañero al ver la cara de David,

-Es tan obvio?-cuestiono David al ver que TJ se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba,

-Amigo ustedes son la base de todo esto, si ustedes están mal todos lo notamos- Aseguro el intentando no sonar entrometido,

-Lo vamos a arreglar- Aseguro David

-Espero que así sea, a nadie nos gusta verlos así- dijo TJ alentando a su amigo

-Gracias Man- Contesto David mientras chocaban los puños.

David volvió a respirar profundo, sabia que ahora todo dependía de el, pero era doloroso tener que estar entre la espada y la pared, entre lo que quería y lo que era correcto, todavía faltaban muchísimas escenas por grabar y los últimos capítulos siempre eran los mas intensos, iba a ser complicado estar junto a Emily, pero tenerla tan lejos, pero tampoco podría hacerla renunciar a la carrera que había construido, estaba seguro que ella se comportaría como la profesional que era y por lo menos dentro del plato todo seria como antes, como siempre.

**Hi chics, se que me he tardado un montón en subir capitulo nuevo, pero este en particular se me hizo muy difícil de escribir, sinceramente llore mientras lo escribía y espero que les guste como ha quedado, no crean que me olvido de ustedes, siempre estoy ideando cosas para el Fic por que se que ustedes están siempre al pendiente así que muchísimas gracias, Gracias a las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios enserio me hacen el día, me encanta saber que piensan y que les ha parecido cada capitulo, espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas. Un saludo muy grande :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Después de algunos días las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en el foro de grabaciones, las escenas se habían convertido en momentos incómodos mas que divertidos, todos habían notado la lejanía que existía entre David y Emily, y aunque sus amigos intentaron hacer que limaran asperezas, Emily no parecía estar dispuesta a ceder hasta que David tomara una decisión sobre lo que pasaría entre ellos, aunque en el fondo de su corazón estaba deseando volver a besarlo y compartir con el como lo hacia antes de que todo el drama de su vida comenzara.

Unos días atrás David había intentado hablar con Emily mientras la seguía rumbo a su camerino y lo único que se había ganado era un azoton de puertas frente a él, un par de veces más intento ser gracioso con ella frente a los demás en el foro, pero esta vez lo único que logro fue un gesto de total indiferencia, a pesar de que Emily era muy profesional y en escena nadie se daría cuenta de la situación entre ellos, cuando el director decía corten ella salía del plato para estar en cualquier sitio donde David no pudiera atormentarla.

-Cuanto tiempo mas van a seguir así David?- dijo Michaela mientras se acercaba al solitario David que en la lejanía del set observaba cada parpadeo en los ojos de Emily

-No se Michi, ella no me deja ni acercarme, ella solo quiere que me olvide de nosotros, y es algo que ya no puedo hacer- contesto David entre suspiros

-Tienes que darle tiempo, volver a ser su amigo, y demostrarle con hechos que es verdad lo que sientes- dijo intentando ser de ayuda para su amigo

-Es que me muero de ganas de sentir sus labios, de acariciarla, de sentir su piel sobre la mía, de amarla…-

-Ok, ok, demasiada información ya entendí, pero en este caso deberías intentar ir poco a poco otra ves, y ahora hacerlo bien- Michaela era amiga de los dos, y era la que mejor conocía a Emily, sabía que en algún momento ella volvería a bajar la guardia

-No se Michi, Jaime ya se ha dado cuenta que hay alguien mas, no dejo de quedarme perdido viendo a la nada mientras comemos, o mientras veo jugar a mi hijo, no me quito de la cabeza a Emily, y la gente lo nota, saben que algo me falta- afirmo David con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde estaba Emily

-Y con tu esposa, cuando se van a separar?-Michaela trataba de no sonar entrometida, pero era algo que David tenía que ir pensando como una opción

-Es complicado, mi hijo esta teniendo problemas en la escuela, y se da cuenta que no estamos bien, no se como hacer esto, y Jaime a empezado a hacerse a la idea- contesto David con el tono más honesto para su amiga, no quería que siguiera pensando que era solo un pretexto

-Entonces creo que mientras no puedas ofrecerle más a Emily deberías aceptar su propuesta de seguir siendo amigos, a veces es preferible tener la segunda mejor cosa en ves de no tener nada- Michaela tenía que hacerle entender a David que en algún momento tendría que resignarse a esa idea

-Voy a necesitar más que eso- otro suspiro mas mientras su cabeza volvía a buscar el cuerpo de su compañera, pero esta vez ya no estaba ahí

-Pues busca la forma David, por que esto no es solo por ustedes, si no por todos-admitió su amiga utilizando su último recurso

-Lo sé- acepto él mientras se volvía a perder en la nada como si Michaela no estuviera ahí.

David llevaba vagando varios minutos entre los pasillos del set, tomar decisiones así no era su fuerte, imaginarse no volver a besar a esa mujer, no poder acariciarla, no poder volver a sentir su aroma sobre su piel, cambiar todo eso por ser solo su amigo, seria perder el corazón, cuánto tiempo sobreviviría si cada ves que ella se alejaba sentía faltarle la respiración, tal vez Michaela tenía razón y tendría que conformarse con la segunda mejor cosa, ser su amigo seria no perderla nunca, pero también seria el recordatorio de que nunca podría volver a tenerla.

Después de varios intentos por llevar sus pasos hacia el camerino de Emily sus pies volvían a traicionarlo haciéndolo dar vuelta a tras, pero el destino tenia sus señales, y ahí estaba Emily, sentada sola en una de esas sillitas de director, con sus manos acariciando la porcelana de la taza de café, parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, David se quedo un minuto mirándola, cada par de segundos suspiraba profundamente, sabia que ella estaba pensando en el como el lo hacia en esos momentos, era una señal, no debía esperar más para hablar con ella, así que se acerco y tomo asiento en la silla vacía que estaba a su lado.

-Como estas?-pregunto David buscando la mirada de su compañera

-Bien, creo- dijo Emily intentando escaparse de esa mirada que la acorralaba

-Te extraño- el solo con un suspiro

-David!- exclamo ella en señal de regaño

-Lo se, no quiero incomodarte, solo quiero que lo sepas, extraño a mi amiga – se explico David antes de que Emily volviera a huir de él, mientras sus ojos volvían a cruzarse

-y yo extraño a mi amigo- admitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa escondida entre sus labios

-Extraño hacerte reír e incomodarte con mis comentarios- dijo el tiernamente

-También yo, pero no puedo volver a tras David-la mirada de Emily volvió a ponerse triste

-Lo se, y no quiero que lo hagas, no por ahora, se que no puedo ofrecerte lo que te mereces, y que no puedo obligarte a que vivas tu vida de acuerdo a mi errores- acepto el resignado sin poder mirar a Emily

-Entonces?- cuestiono ella sin dejar de mirar como su compañero escondía su cara entre sus manos

-No quiero que me alejes de ti, y si para eso tengo que convertirme en un amigo mas, lo aceptare- dijo el intentando esbozar una sonrisa frente a la mirada de Emily aunque le estuviera doliendo mucho decir esas palabras

-No eres un amigo mas, eres mi mejor amigo- dijo ella acariciando impulsivamente el brazo de David

-y tu eres la mujer de mi vida-contesto el sin pensárselo

-David!- dijo Emily exaltada mientras convertía esa caricia en golpe directo al hombro de su compañero

-Perdóname, es que es inevitable, se me escapa sin pensarlo- se justifico él mientras se sobaba el golpe de su amiga

-Pues tienes que controlar esos impulsos- Emily intentaba sonar molesta pero el simple hecho de que el dijera eso había puesto en marcha nuevamente todas las mariposas que alojaban su estomago

-Lo are, siempre y cuando no me azotes la puerta en las narices- contesto el intentando sonar más molesto que Emily

-Perdón, te hice eso?- dijo ella apenada

-Dos veces, pero te entiendo, se que me porte como un idiota- acepto el

-Si hubo mucho de eso- admitió ella aunque en tono de broma intentando no reírse antes de tiempo

-Hey!, bueno no me ayudes-contesto el riendo de la cara que ponía Emily, esas eras las cosas que él no podría encontrar en otra persona, todos esos detalles que la hacían tan única.

-Ok, ok-acepto ella entre risas

-Pero nunca me dejaste que te explicara como sucedieron las cosas ese día, Jaime…-

-No hace falta que me lo expliques- interrumpió Emily -Michí ya me conto, pero creo que hay cosas que no estoy acostumbrada a aguantar, cosas que aun pueden rebasar mi sentido común-

-Lo sé-acepto el

-Prefiero que seamos adultos, y podamos volver a ser amigos como antes, sin peleas, sin romance..-

-Sin besos-interrumpió ahora el

-David!- Emily volvió a clavar su puño en el hombro de su compañero

-extrañaba hasta que me golpearas-dijo David entre risas mientras volvía a sobarse el hombro magullado

-Entonces te golpeare todo el tiempo- contesto ella también riendo

-Sabes que eso es muy sexy?- pregunto David guiñándole el ojo

-Bueno si vas a seguir así creo que mejor lo olvidamos- Emily aparento molestarse mientras hacia el gesto de levantarse de la silla, pero David la tomo del brazo antes de que lo hiciera

-No, espera, no te enojes, solo bromeo, como amigo- dijo David suplicando disculpas con la mirada

-Pues no te pases, que aun no te perdono- contesto Emily soltándose del brazo de David

-Esta bien, ya me comportare, aunque sea lo más difícil que hecho- David levanto las dos manos en alto en señal de paz

-Amigos?- cuestiono ella para dejar las cosas en claro

-Mejores amigos- corrigió el

-Solo queda una semana para terminar de grabar, tendremos tiempo en vacaciones para asimilarlo, no me tendrás que ver a diario- dijo ella intentando sonreí en señal de que todo estaría bien

-De que hablas, si viene la parte más divertida, las fiestas de verano, las alfombras rojas, las entrevistas, las conferencias- contesto David animado

-Estás loco, esa no es mi parte favorita, sabes que aun no domino a los medios- admitió Emily apenada

-Lo sé, pero por eso me tienes a mi lo olvidas? soy tu maestro tu lo dijiste, y uno muy bueno- dijo David presumiendo frente a Emily

-Y modesto!- contesto ella sarcástica

-Claro- siguió el

-Estás loco- dijo Emily mientras se reía

-Sí, pero tú sabes la razón de mi locura- contesto el mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañera

-Lo se- admitió ella mientras sus ojos volvían a cruzarse con los de David, sin poder evitarlo como si sus ojos fueran la gravedad que los mantenía unidos el uno al otro

-Veo que ya se vuelven a hablar- se escucho que dijo Michaela interrumpiendo aquel momento

-Bueno, somos adultos, y solo necesitábamos tiempo- contesto Emily intentando volver sus latidos a la normalidad

-Saben que es lo mejor de las peleas?- cuestiono Michaela son su típica mirada picara, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta -…las reconciliaciones-

-Michí!- Emily intento regañar a su amiga

-Ojala tuviera tanta suerte- contesto David para incomodar a Emily

-David!- dijo en regaño mientras abria mas los ojos -no eso no pasara hemos decidido ser solo amigos-

-Oh!... bueno yo solo les doy algo en que pensar-continuo Michaela conociendo lo incomodo que seria para su amiga

-Gracias pero no- aseguro Emily

-Seguros?- cuestiono Michaela nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada a David

-No, yo voy a aceptar lo que diga Deschanel, esta vez me voy a comportar- admitió David en calidad e sumisión

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Romeo, bueno como sea, me da gusto que ya no se odien- afirmo Michaela

-Solo un poquito- contesto Emily bromeando

-Es bueno saberlo- acepto David mientras sonreía nuevamente al lado de su compañera

-Ya es hora de irnos Emi, ya han dicho que por hoy es todo- informo la mejor amiga de Emily

-Ok, vamos por mis cosas entonces, te vas con nosotras o te vas a quedar otro rato?- pregunto Emily a su ahora mejor amigo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Me tengo que quedar a checar algunos detalles… pero que descansen- contesto él con el tono de voz un poco entristecido pero disimulado con una media sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Michaela

-Gracias David…. Y hasta mañana- contesto Emily clavando nuevamente su mirada a la de su compañero.

-Hasta mañana Em- David también volvió a conectar con la mirada de Emily, era doloroso verla irse, pero era mejor que no volver a disfrutar de esos pequeños instantes con ella.

David se quedo observando el camino que habían tomado sus compañeras hasta que desaparecieron, le tomo un par de minutos asimilar lo que había sucedido, Emily había vuelto a hablarle, pero ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo, iba a ser difícil recuperar todo lo que había logrado progresar, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, sabía que Emily era orgullosa, pero también tenía un alma noble y al final de todo se daría cuenta que su amor era real, y mientras tanto el esperaría lo que fuera necesario, no planeaba irse a ningún lado, no sin ella como compañera, la temporada casi terminaba, pero los días estaban siempre llenos de posibilidades.

**Hola!... como han estado?, espero que me hayan extrañado un poquito, la verdad vuelvo a la depresión de que nadie escribe en el fic, y eso me preocupa por que siento que ya nadie lo lee, así que he tomado la decisión de no subir otro capitulo hasta leer por lo menos cinco comentarios, hasta entonces subiré nuevo capitulo, y así iré actualizando, y si de plano no veo actividad, pues intentare darle un final lógico. Gracias a las chicas que siempre siguen por aquí, y me dejan sus comentarios, me alegra mucho leerlas, y bueno, saben que hago esto por y para ustedes por que se que lo merecen, un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Después de lo pleitos, las lagrimas, y todos los besos compartidos, la temporada había finalizado, el ultimo día de grabaciones era siempre el mas estresante, pero a su ves, el resultado de una excelente temporada, los últimos días habían pasado volando, y aunque la mayoría de los actores estaban deseando irse a casa a descansar, había dos en particular que no deseaban que ese día terminara.

El plan de todos era terminar lo mas pronto posible para poder ir a cenar todos juntos como ya era costumbre al finalizar cada temporada, tantas cosas habían cambiado desde la temporada pasada, nuevos actores, nuevas amistades, cambio de equipo, nada era como antes, ni siquiera el ambiente se sentía igual al de hace un año.

-Señorita Deschanel!- se escucho decir a una de las asistentes fuera del camerino de Emily

-Pasa- dijo ella amablemente desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Le mandan esta botella de vino, me dijeron que se la entregara personalmente-

-Oh!, muchas gracias- contesto ella mientras recibía el obsequio, la chica solo le sonrío y volvió a salir de su camerino.

Era una botella de buen vino, con una pequeña nota sostenida por un moño morado:

"_Te prometí reponerte la botella que tiramos hace un par de semanas"_

No contenía el nombre de quien la había enviado, pero era claro que David era el del regalo, de pronto todos los recuerdos habían vuelto a la mente de Emily, esa noche en la cabaña, el primer beso entre los dos ahí mismo sobre el tocador, el día en que David le dijo lo que sentía por ella, esa pequeña banquita en medio del bosque, la luz de la luna, sus labios, sus caricias, sus ojos y esa sonrisa que paraba en un instante el mundo para ella, aun con la botella entre las manos un enorme suspiro salio desde el fondo de su pecho, un golpe se escucho nuevamente en la puerta seguido de la voz de su compañero…

-Hey Deschanel estas ahí?-

-Si, pasa- contesto ella intentando volver a la realidad, manteniendo sus recuerdos alejados, para no caer rendida nuevamente a los pie de David

-Te gusto mi regalo de final de temporada?- pregunto David al ver que Emily seguía con la botella de vino en sus manos

-Si, Gracias, la guardare aquí para alguna ocasión especial- contesto ella intentando no cruzar mirada con su compañero, y colocando la botella en uno de los anaqueles

-Estas bien?- David había notado algo extraña a su ahora amiga, a pesar de que no eran completamente como antes, habían logrado dejar de lado las incomodidades

-Si, por que dices eso?-

-Bueno solo me lo pareció- dijo el acercándose a Emily, el espacio en el camerino no era muy amplio, y el espacio que quedaba entre ellos no era ni siquiera el de una persona

-Esta todo bien no?- contesto ella algo incomoda intentando mantener la lejanía de su cuerpo al de David

-Si- contesto con una sonrisa entre los labios

Era tan tentador y peligroso estar así, tan cerca que no mirarse a los ojos era algo casi imposible, sus cuerpos eran imanes, completamente atraídos uno al otro, y luchar contra eso era como luchar contra la ley de la gravedad, los dos atados a esa situación, Emily aferrada a su orgullo, y David a la promesa que le había hecho de no volver a pasar la línea, esa línea que convertía los sueños en un abismo frustrante, mirarse así por mas tiempo seria el detonante de algo que aun no podían manipular.

-Y Jaime y tu hijo como están?- pregunto Emily tratando de hacer volver a la tierra a David, sabia que si ella no paraba en ese instante, nada le garantizaba poder resistir a los labios de David

-Em, creo que aun no es tiempo para hablar de eso- contesto David negando con la cabeza mientras veía irse otra oportunidad de acercase mas a Emily, era doloroso, pero sabia que ella construiría un fuerte resistente a el

-Tienes razón, no debí, a mi no me tienes que contar esas cosas- admitió ella algo apenada, sentía como si se estuviera entrometiendo, y al final de todo quien era ella pare pedirle cuentas a David

-No es por que no deba decírtelo, o por que te este ocultando algo, pero aun es doloroso para mi contarte mis problemas- explico David al notar que Emily se había ofendido un poco con su respuesta

-Pero somos amigos no?- cuestiono ella dudosa, mientras agachaba la mirada

-Claro que lo somos- admitió el mientras buscaba la mano de su compañera, quien al instante volvió a mirarlo a los ojos –Pero no podemos aparentar que no nos duele, tu dijiste que todo seria poco a poco-

-Tienes razón- afirmo ella mientras le sonreía a su compañero

-Recuerdas como terminamos la temporada pasada?- pregunto David para olvidar de lo que hablaban

-Si, peleados, como siempre- contesto ella entre risas sin soltarse de la mano de David

-Si, y ahora hemos progresado mucho, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos en la mano de Emily

-Y tu mi mejor amigo-siguió ella correspondiéndole la sonrisa acompañada de su mirada clavada en sus ojos nuevamente.

Esa mirada, esos ojos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, el tenia algo que no permitía a Emily escapar, era el único capas de convertir el cielo en infierno y viceversa y ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguirse resistiendo, sentía su cuerpo exigirle dar un paso a delante y convertir sus deseos de nuevo en realidad, el también lo estaba sintiendo, su respiración, su dulce aroma esa forma tan peculiar de hacerse aun lado con un dedo el mecho que le estorbaba en la frente, sus rosadas mejillas, toda ella era tentación, deseo divino, resistirse ya era imposible, sus manos subían por sus brazos y sabia que si daba un paso mas no volvería a detenerse, aun sin moverse un milímetro, como si compartieran el mismo pensamiento, los dos comenzaron a acercarse, la mano de David ahora rozaba la mejilla de Emily, mientras ella recargaba las suyas sobre el pecho de el, un centímetro mas y todo volvería a empezar….

-Emily!...Cariño estas ahí?- se escucho la voz de Michaela del otro lado de la puerta, y solo basto eso para romper el encanto, y volver a la tierra

-Si, Pasa Michi- dijo Emily mientras se apartaba de su compañero sin volver a cruzar miradas con el

-Vaya, pensé que estabas sola, interrumpí algo?- pregunto su amiga al ver las caras largas de los dos en extremos opuestos del camerino

-No, claro que no, solo vine a reponerle a Emily una botella que le rompí hace algún tiempo- contesto David sacando la botella del estante donde Emily la había puesto

-Bueno, quería saber si ustedes irán a la cena mas tarde- dijo Michaela intentando no hacer caso al incomodo momento

-Yo si iré- se apresuro a decir Emily

-Bueno en ese caso, creo que yo también me apunto- contesto también David

-Solo o acompañado?- dijo Michaela sarcástica

-Solo, bueno con ustedes- David sonrío a las dos mujer que lo acompañaban

-Entonces, aumentare dos a la lista, hay que apresurarnos a grabar las ultimas escenas, para irnos a buena hora- dijo animada Michaela

-Yo realmente no tengo muchas ganas de que se acabe este día, tu que dices Deschanel?- David hizo cara de desaprobación hacia lo que decía su amiga

-Estoy contigo, desearía que esta temporada nunca terminara- apoyo Emily

-Hay chicos ya se estén poniendo cursis, pero les recuerdo que no es la ultima, además quedamos de ir un fin de semana a la casa en la playa que tiene Hart, así que no tendrán tiempo de extrañarse, par de tortolitos- contesto Michaela entre risas

-Michi!- se apresuro a regañarla Emily, mientras David se soltaba a reír junto a Michaela

-Vamos a grabar mejor- dijo David sabiendo que esa charla podía ser eterna

-Si antes de que Michi nos termine casando- continuo Emily en tono sarcástico mientras salía tras David

-Si pudiera lo haría- contesto Michaela mas para ella que para sus amigos.

Todos salieron del camerino rumbo al plato, un faltaba mas de medio día de grabaciones, la gente corrían de un lado a otro, todos esperaban que las escenas quedaran perfectas ese día, David no se apartaría ni un minuto de su compañera de escena, si ese día terminaba inevitablemente el quería pasarlo junto a ella.

**Wooow!.. Cap. No. 20, ya tan pronto, como se me fue de rápido, yo pensaba que solo seria de unos 23 cap. Pero creo que un me falta muchísimo por escribir, gracias a todas por escribirme, y hacerme tragar mis palabras sorprendentemente en menos de un día, juntaron el doble de comentarios, Y yo les estoy realmente agradecida, espero que así lo sigan haciendo, yo me comprometo con ustedes en seguir aquí hasta que mi imaginación no de para mas, pero ustedes también compartan conmigo sus opiniones, es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo cada día, espero que este capitulo les guste, esta chiquito, pero creo que esta sustancial, me encanto como quedo, y bueno aun hay muchas cosas por ver, por cierto ya leyeron mi otro fic "Relato de una sola noche"?, se los recomiendo, espero que lo lean también, cuídense y las leo pronto…subo cap. El lunes :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Después de algunos cortes imprevistos de cámara, risas, golpes, la última escena había llegado, tenían que grabar en una nueva locación, una iglesia era algo no imaginado dentro de la serie, pero la vida de los personajes había llegado hasta ese punto, Michí lucia hermosa vestida de novia, y los actores muy guapos todos en esmoquin, Emily y Tamara no se habían quedado atrás , eran perfectas en su papel de damas de honor, el ultimo corte se daba mientras Emily y David se miraban el uno al otro frente al altar, si de ambos actores hubiera dependido, esa escena hubiera durado toda la vida, era la parte de la ficción que querían que pasara a ser parte de su realidad, pero los caminos de ambos aun no estaban escritos, todo cambiaba día a día, con una mirada o una sonrisa, tal vez algún día eso sería una realidad, y Emily seria la que estuviera vestida de novia, David deseaba más que nada que así fuera y que él pudiera esperarla en el altar.

Esa escena había hecho ponerle los pelos de punta a Emily, era algo demasiado romántico, era imposible ocultar esos ojos enamorados si la escena lo ameritaba, la ficción había terminado aunque los pies de David y su compañera se habían quedado congelados uno frente al otro, compenetrados en una sola mirada, mientras los demás actores se abrazaban y felicitaban por haber terminado una temporada más, nadie se había percatado que ellos seguían ahí, sin mover ni un pelo, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación solo con la mirada.

-Cariño, otra temporada más- dijo Michaela acercándose para abrazar a su mejor amiga, y sacarla de ese transe en el que estaba con David

-Michí- nombro Emily rodeándola con sus brazos para compartir el gesto, sin quitar la mirada de David

-Te das cuenta que todo el mundo está aquí?, quita esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir o todos se van a dar cuenta de lo de ustedes- susurro su amiga al oído de Emily

-Yo…- Michaela interrumpió a su amiga alejándose de ella para también abrazar a David y TJ se acerco para poner su abraso donde antes había estado el de Michaela

-Muy buena temporada Emily- dijo TJ mientras abrazaba a su compañera de trabajo

-Si muy buena TJ- contesto ella sonriendo

Muchos brazos se acercaron hacia los dos protagonistas, en celebración de el fin de temporada, algunas botellas de vino empezaron a rondar por el set, y cuando ya todos tuvieron una copa en sus manos empezaron los brindis, HH agradeció por otra temporada más, y por el magnífico trabajo que habían realizado todos, Michaela agradeció las risas, TJ la compañía, Tamara agradeció por darle la oportunidad de seguir con ellos, Eric por la magia, Emily agradeció la familia que se había formado, y al final fue el turno de David,

-Yo agradezco por haber encontrado grandes amigos…por la amistad y el amor- dijo para finalizar dedicándole una tierna pero escurridiza mirada a Emily.

Los choques de copas y algunos abrazos más, otro par de botellas y todos comenzaban a despedirse provisionalmente, para salir rumbo al restaurante donde siempre celebraban el inicio y el final de cada temporada.

-Fue un buen brindis- dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a David

-Fue la emoción del momento- contesto el sonriéndole a su compañera

-Claro-

-Te puedo abrazar?- pregunto David con un toque apenado como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho

-David!- negó con la cabeza

-Solo es para felicitarte por el fin de temporada, todos lo hacen, mira a tu alrededor- dijo el tratando de convencerla mientras el estiraba los brazos hacia ella

-Está bien- contesto ella y se acerco a él para dejarse enredar por sus brazos, los dos soltaron un suspiro casi al mismo tiempo,

-Fue la mejor temporada de todas- le dijo David al oído

-Solo llevamos dos- contesto irónica Emily

-Pero de esas dos, esta es la mejor, y no creo que las demás lo puedan superar- afirmo el aferrado a la cintura de su compañera

-Esperemos que podamos superarla- contesto ella uniendo mas su cuerpo al de David, como si intentaran volverse uno mismo en ese abraso, Emily acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de David sin impórtales que la demás gente los viera.

-Emi, te vas a ir conmigo?- se escucho que dijo Michaela mientras se acercaba a la parejita

-Michí, sí, claro me voy contigo- contesto Emily mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su compañero

-ok, te espero en el auto- dijo al notar que estaba de sobra en esa escena

-No, me voy contigo, solo tengo que pasar por mi bolsa- se apresuro a decir Emily al ver como su amiga intentaba dejarla a solas con David

-En ese caso, hasta al rato David, porque si vas a ir no?- pregunto Michaela mientras se acercaba a su compañero para despedirse

-Claro, no me lo perdería, haya las veo- contesto el sin poder ocultar la razón de su emoción

-Hasta al rato Boreanaz- dijo Emily mientras cruzaba su mirada con la de su mejor amigo

-Hasta la cena Deschanel- contesto David con el mismo gesto hacia su compañera acompañado por una tierna sonrisa

-Hay ¿por qué tienen que ser tan cursis?- interrumpió Michaela mientras volteaba los ojos

-Cursis?, solo nos estamos despidiendo- contesto Emily entre risas por el comentario

-Bueno es que ustedes no se ven esas miraditas que se avientan el uno al otro…-empezó a decir Michaela de forma apresurada como si tuviera muchas cosas que decir y poco tiempo

-Ya llévatela Deschanel, ya esta delirando- interrumpió David mientras continuaba riéndose de su amiga

-Sí, mejor ya nos vamos- dijo Emily mientras arrastraba del brazo a su amiga

-los dos están igual de locos- afirmo Michaela en tono molesto

- Ya vámonos, Adiós David- dijo para finalizar Emily

-Adiós chicas- Se despidió David y volvió a sonreír en complicidad con Emily

Las dos amigas pasaron por la bolsa de Emily para dirigirse al restaurante donde cenarían todos mientras David y HH se habían quedado para revisar los últimos detalles de la dirección y producción, pero después de algunos minutos ambos también se fueron directo al restaurante.

Un poco más tarde ya estaban todos en el restaurante, botellas de vino rondaban la mesa, platillos recién preparados, y las risas a todo lo que daban, recordando momentos memorables de la temporada, algunas metidas de pata y uno que otro accidente, era increíble como habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, habían logrado convertirse en una verdadera familia, todos se apoyaban y compartían sus historias, esta ocasión David y Emily se habían sentado uno junto al otro por decisión propia, siempre lo habían hecho obligados por sus amigos, o por no tener más opciones, pero todo había cambiado, y se podía notar tanto en el set como fuera de él, compartir era más fácil ahora que ellos habían logrado arreglar sus diferencias, las horas pasaban y con ellas los tragos, el restaurante celebraba con una barra de diferentes tipos de bebidas exóticas, y después de que Michaela retara a Emily a probar uno de color azul todos se habían contagiado del reto y empezaron a probar todo tipo de tragos extraños, David y TJ miraban entretenidos como las chicas se decidían por un trago de color rosa, era divertido mirarlas mientras volvían a la mesa una sosteniéndose de la otra, tantas horas y tantos tragos diferentes ya les habían hecho estragos aunque aun parecían estar consientes de lo que hacían, poco a poco se fueron yendo las personas, y al final solamente quedaron TJ, David, Eric, Michaela y Emily, siguieron las risas y una ronda de shots mas, TJ y Eric tuvieron que meter en un taxi a Michaela antes de que volviera a pedir otra ronda.

-Lleva a Emi a su casa, no trajo su carro por venirse conmigo, pero me tendría que desviar mucho para llevarla-intento decir Michaela antes de subir al taxi aunque las palabras se le cruzaban

-De que hablas Michi si tu ni siquiera puedes manejar- le contesto David intentando no reírse de su amiga

-Es cierto, por eso tu la llevas- termino por decir Michaela

-Claro que no yo me voy en un taxi también- dijo Emily al escuchar la petición de su amiga hacia David

-No Deschanel yo te llevo, no hay problema- contesto el autoritariamente

-Seguro que puedes man, tu también has bebido bastante- pregunto TJ para estar seguro

-Pero no como ellas, aun puedo manejar no te preocupes, la dejo en su casa me queda de camino- contesto David para tranquilizarlo

-Bueno entonces nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Eric mientras salían del Restaurante

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas chicos- se despidió David

-Hasta entonces- dijo TJ saliendo también del lugar

David acomodo a Emily sobre sus hombros para que pudiera terminar los pasos, aunque no parecían muy tomados mientras estaban sentados al pararse la coordinación no era la misma, los dos se subieron pronto a la camioneta y David ayudo a su compañera a ponerse el cinturón, en cuanto arranco Emily se quedo dormida en el asiento, aparte de las bebidas había sido un día muy agotador así que era de entenderse.

Unos minutos después al detenerse en un alto Emily volvió a despertar, no recordaba como había llegado hasta el auto de David, pero le gustaba que fuera el quien la llevara a casa,

-Ya amaneció?- pregunto tiernamente David al ver a su compañera mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Si, me dormí todo el camino?- dijo ella al ver que ya iban muy lejos del restaurante

-Si, desde que te subiste caíste rendida- contesto el sin quitar la mirada del camino

-Y tu estas bien para manejar?-cuestiono Emily al recordar que el también había estado tomando

-Mejor que tu, si- contesto sarcástico

-Ni siquiera tome demasiado, fueron esas bebidas de colores las que me hicieron mal- dijo apenada Emily

-Como no te iban a hacer mal, sabes que mezclar bebidas es muy peligroso?- dijo David riéndose un poco por la cara que tenia su compañera

-No, no lo sabia, yo solo tomo vino, así que de eso no se- contesto Emily tocándose la cabeza

-Bueno pues mañana sabrás lo que es una verdadera resaca- afirmo David mientras veía como Emily trataba de no moverse

-No me lo recuerdes- callo a su compañero para que no la hiciera sentir mas mal

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo David al ver cerca la casa de Emily

-Si- afirmo ella

David se estaciono frente a la entrada de la casa de Emily, todo estaba muy obscuro ya era casi de madrugada, no había ningún carro a esas horas, y parecía que la hermana de Emily ya estaría dormida, por que dentro de la casa no se veía ninguna luz prendida.

-Espérame para que te ayude a bajar- se apresuro a decir el al ver que su compañera abria la puerta

-Estoy bien- contesto ella mientras trataba de encontrar el equilibrio

-Lo se solo… - al intentar bajarse rápidamente David falseo con la puerta del auto -dame un minuto y estoy del otro lado-dijo tratando de que Emily lo esperara

-Si tu estas igual que yo- contesto ella al ver a David caminar detenidamente para no caerse

-Un poco, pero entre los dos será mas fácil llegar hasta tu puerta- dijo el ayudándose de los bordes del carro para llegar a su compañera

-Yo puedo sol…- las piernas traicionaron a Emily y casi se tropieza consigo misma, pero David logro alcanzarla

-Te dije que me esperaras- dijo regañándola David

-Ok, ya entendí- contesto ella tiernamente

-Pon tu brazo aquí- dijo el guiándola hacia su hombro -Ves como es mas fácil-

-Si tienes razón- afirmo Emily mientras seguían caminado juntos por la entrada

-Listo aquí esta tu puerta-

-Gracias David-

-Si puedes abrir?-cuestiono el al ver la dificultad que tenia su compañera para mantener el equilibrio

-Claro que si, ya te dije que estoy bien- contesto en tono fastidiado Emily

-bueno abre entonces para que me vaya- dijo David mientras observaba a su compañera sacar las llaves de su bolsa para después meterlas en el cerrojo de la puerta,

-Listo-dijo ella cuando le quito el seguro a la puerta

-Ok, entonces, hasta dentro de dos semanas- contesto David para despedirse

-si, hasta dentro de dos semanas- contesto Emily acercándose para despedirse de su compañero con un beso en la mejilla.

David coloco su mano en la mejilla de su compañera mientras esta colocaba detenidamente sus labios en su mejilla, poco a poco fue alejando su rostro de el de su compañera quien hacia lo mismo con los ojso entre cerrados, cuando al fin los abrió y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos el tiempo volvió a detenerse, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de sus rostros era electricidad pura, David no había quitado aun su mano del rostro de su compañera, su narices casi podían rozarse, Emily se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su compañero y mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, los dos acabaron con el espacio que existía entre sus labios para volver a unirlos en un beso, otra ves esa magia recorría sus cuerpos, esa necesidad de no separarse nunca el uno de el otro, esa necesidad de volver ese beso en algo eterno, Emily entrelazo sus manos sobre la nuca de David y este rodeo por la cintura a su compañera mientras sentían estallar en ellos todos los sentimientos que se habían estado guardando las ultimas semanas, los dos parados frente a la puerta de la casa de Emily, parecía no importarles si el mundo seguía avanzando, los labios de los dos viajaban de superior a inferior mutuamente, no parecía un acto que tuviera final, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose fue el acto que detuvo ese beso.

-Buenas noches… Tremendo espectáculo están dando ustedes dos, entren- dijo Molesta la hermana menor de Emily

-Perdón Zo, yo…- intento decir Emily pero las palabras se le complicaban

-Emily estas borracha?- dijo Zooey abriendo mas lo ojos

-No, solo se me cruzaron los tragos- contesto Emily intentando no parecer mas tomada de lo que estaba

-Y tu, me puedes decir que fue lo que bebió mi hermana?- pregunto mas enojada Zooey

-Pusieron una barra de tragos extraños y probo diferentes-intento explicar David quien aun sostenía a Emily de su hombro

-Pero si tu casi vienes igual- dijo al ver que los dos se sostenían el uno al otro

-No yo no tome de esos tragos- contesto David para evitar el regaño

-Mejor te pides un taxi no te voy a dejar ir así, mañana puedes venir por tu camioneta- dijo Zooey sin bajar la guardia

-Ok, como tu digas- Acepto el

-Y ayúdame a llevar a mi hermana a la cama- dijo mandona señalando la recamara de Emily

-si, claro- volvió a aceptar

David dejo a Emily en su cuarto para que Zooey la ayudara a cambiarse de ropa mientras el pedía un taxi sabia que su cuñada no lo dejaría volver a agarrar la camioneta y era un buen pretexto para volver a la mañana siguiente.

-Emily se quedo dormida- afirmo Zooey entrando nuevamente en la sala donde estaba sentado David como niño regañado

-Fue un día muy pesado y los tragos no fueron muy buena idea- dijo el apenado

-Si, y ya pediste el taxi, por que es muy irresponsable manejar en tu estado- volvió a regañar Zooey

-Si en 15 minutos estarán aquí- contesto el firmemente

-Ok…. Entonces lo de la puerta fue…- pregunto intrigada

-un beso, los tragos y yo…- intento decir David sin saber que palabras utilizar en esa situación

-Claro, vas a culpar al alcohol de tus mentiras no?- interrumpió Zooey molesta

-No Zo, yo no estoy tan tomado, lo que digo es que, probablemente Em no recuerde nada mañana- se explico David, intentando calmar el enojo de su "cuñada"

-Solo te digo que si vuelvo a ver a mi hermana llorar por ti, te buscare y te..-

-Me harás cosas muy feas, ya lo se también Michi me lo advirtió, es lo que menos quiero- interrumpió David

-David tu la amas?- cuestiono seriamente

-Si, como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida- contesto el mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Y tu esposa?-

-Nos estamos dando tiempo para separarnos de la mejor manera, por el niño- dijo David lo mas sincero posible

-Entonces si amas a mi hermana como dices, espera hasta que eso suceda, no quiero que hablen de ella, y no quiero que la lastimen-dijo Zooey mientras miraba directamente los ojos de David

-No te preocupes, yo no quisiera ver a Emily pasar por eso, yo respeto su imagen y lo que menos quiero es lastimarla- contesto el serio

-Ok, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la puerta, esta bien?- dijo ella en forma de castigo

-Esta bien-acepto el

-serias un excelente cuñado- le dijo sonriéndole después de haber pasado la prueba de fuego

-Y tu serias mi cuñada favorita- contesto el contestando la sonrisa mas aliviado

-Seria tu única cuñada- irónicamente dijo Zooey

-Exacto- los dos sonrieron por llegar a un acuerdo

-Creo que ya llego tu taxi- aviso Zooey al oír el motor de un carro frente a la puerta

-Si, Gracias- contesto David humildemente

-Ya estas advertido- volvió a amenazar Zooey aunque mas tranquila

-Ok, vengo mañana por mi camioneta- afirmo el

-No puedes mandar a alguien por ella?- cuestiono ella al ver tanto interés por un carro

-Prefiero venir yo- contesto el sonriendo, insinuando la otra razón por la que regresaría

-Está bien- acepto ella

-Que descansen- se despidió David en la puerta con un beso en la mejilla de Zooey.

Zooey espero hasta que David se subió al taxi para cerrar la puerta, y le dio un ultimo vistazo a su hermana que ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, nunca la había visto tan agotada, así que ella también decidió hacer lo mismo y dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

**Huy!... muchas cosas están por venir!.. creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de en que temporada estaba escribiendo, y bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, y prometo subir otro en cuanto vea varios comentarios ok?... imagínense si para una temporada me avente 20 capítulos… los que me faltan para llegar a la 7… =S… bueno gracias por leerme y estar pendientes, dije que el lunes subía, ya se que ya es martes, pero son casi las 3 am, y apenas termine, espero de verdad que les guste, un Saludo.**

**I-LOVE-DEMILY**


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

09:00am

-Pasa David- dijo Zooey mientras le abría la puerta a David.

-Espero no haberte despertado, sé que es muy temprano- se disculpo él, sabía que se había dejado llevar por la emoción de volver temprano, pero tal vez había exagerado un poco.

-No, claro que no, estoy despierta desde hace mucho, yo no soy la que se desvelo- contesto tranquilamente la hermana menor de Emily

- Y Emily?, sigue dormida?- David no tenía cinco minutos de haber llegado y ya estaba mostrando la principal razón del porque estaba ahí.

-Ya no, me has despertado con ese timbre- contesto Emily molesta mientras salía de su recamara

-Resaca?- pregunto burlón David

-Shhh!... siento que me va a reventar la cabeza- contesto ella mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cuello y cabeza.

-Nadie te obligo a beber tanto-se escucho que dijo Zooey quien ya estaba en la cocina moviendo algunos trastes.

-Yo te lo advertí Deschanel- continuo David aun burlándose de las caras que ponía su amiga

-Ni siquiera bebí tanto- se justifico ella

-Claro, lo que tu digas-dijo el en tono sarcástico

-Y tú qué haces aquí?- dijo extrañada Emily al ver a David ahí tan temprano

-Hola David qué bueno que viniste, me alegro de verte, igualmente Emily- siguió el en tono sarcástico y algo molesto.

-Perdón, soné mal educada, pero es que es temprano, y tu aquí?- se disculpo ella pero aun extrañada

-Bueno anoche cuando te vine a dejar tu hermana me confisco mi camioneta- explico él mientras hacia un gesto de disgusto

-Estaba bastante tomado, era irresponsable dejarlo ir así- dijo Zooey casi gritando desde la cocina

-Exacto, así que he venido por mi camioneta- afirmo el

-A estas horas?- siguió cuestionando sin entender el por qué de la hora

-Si bueno al que madruga…- comenzó a decir el

-David ya desayunaste?- interrumpió Zooey

-Emm.. no en realidad me levante y me vine de inmediato para acá- contesto David demasiado animado cosa que no cambio la cara de extrañeza que tenia Emily -por la camioneta- especifico

-Si claro por la camioneta- dijo burlona Zooey, era claro que ese no era el motivo de que David estuviera ahí -En ese caso desayunaras con nosotras, Emily por que no te das un baño para que desayunemos- le sugirió en un tono de mama regañona a su hermana mayor

-Esta bien- acepto ella resignada

-Necesitas ayuda?- dijo David bromista, lo cual hizo que los ojos de Emily se abrieran como nunca lo habían hecho

-Te estoy escuchando David- regaño Zooey desde la cocina -mejor ayúdame a mi con el desayuno- ordeno finalmente

-Ok, voy- dijo como su fuese un niño al que acababan de reprender.

Después de unos minutos Emily ya estaba mas repuesta y despierta gracias a la ducha que se había dado, pronto todos se pusieron a desayunar, algo de fruta, cereal, y café, realmente Zooey no se había quebrado tanto la cabeza la preparación del desayuno pero todos habían comido muy a gusto aunque después de la noche de juerga que sus acompañantes habían pasado lo único que necesitaban era una revitalizante taza de café, no tardaron mucho en terminar de comer, Emily no dejaba de lanzarle miradas extrañas a su hermana, era raro, David estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo a el no se le veía ganas de irse, se preguntaba si su esposa sabia donde estaba, y por que el no tenia prisa por irse, Zooey solo intentaba no reírse de las caras de su hermana y las de David, aunque el estaba mas concentrado en cada reflejo de luz que daba la cara de su hermana, era como si estuviera admirando una obra de arte, encontrando en cada mínimo detalle la belleza, era perturbador pero tierno.

David se volvió a sentar en la sala mientras Emily se sentaba a su lado sin cruzar palabra, Zooey por su parte había terminado antes de desayunar y se había encerrado en su cuarto, Emily solo miraba de un lado a otro intentando no cruzar mirada con su compañero y este tenia su mirada fija en el piso, era incomodo pero no quería estar en otro lado.

-Bueno chicos, no me gusta estar de chaperona, aparte quede con mis amigas de ir a la playa, así que yo me voy- dijo Zooey mientras salía de su cuarto con ropa de playa y bolso de colores

-A la playa?, por que no me habías dicho nada?- pregunto Emily como si hubiera que pedirle permiso a ella por ser la hermana mayor

-pensaba decirte anoche, pero no creo que lo hubieras recordado de todos modos- aseguro Zooey

-Oh! Bueno esta bien- acepto Emily algo apenada por que su hermanita le recordara la noche anterior

-Tu te vas a quedar verdad David?- Pregunto la pequeña Deschanel aunque conocía la respuesta,

-Emm.. si, no creo que me echen de menos en casa- Afirmo el con un ligero tono de broma

-Ok, entonces me voy, no hagan cosas malas en mi ausencia- dijo Zooey intentando no reírse de sus propios pensamientos

-Zooey!- Regaño Emily

-Bueno mejor si háganlas en mi ausencia, no quiero verlos o escucharlos….iugh!- siguió diciendo su hermana para incomodarla mas,

-Zooey!- volvió a Regañar Emily, pero su hermana y David ya se habían comenzado a reír

-No te preocupes Zo, no pasara nada de eso- dijo David intentando controlar su risa y sonar bastante serio,

-Entonces me voy mas tranquila, cuídense chicos- se despidió Zooey.

Zooey salió por la puerta y a la distancia se escucho el motor de su coche alejarse, un silencio incomodo se sintió en la sala, David solo podía pensar en los labios de Emily y en lo hermosa que se veía aun sin una gota de maquillaje. Ella solo podía pensar en la noche anterior, en el beso que le había dado a David, claro que lo recodaba pero era vergonzoso hacerlo, se había dejado llevar por la ola de emociones que el provocaba con su cercanía, pero había sido un error un grandísimo error, aunque estaba claro que había sido por los tragos de mas, "vaya Emily que infantil de verdad esa es tu justificación?" pensó para si misma, pero la verdad es que ese era el único argumento a su favor, tal ves si ella aparentara no recordarlo David no tocaría el tema.

-David es sábado, seguro que tienes planes con tu familia, no deberías estar aquí- dijo Emily intentado salir de ese incomodo momento y hacerlo caer a la realidad

-Tiene mucho que Jaime y yo no hacemos planes en familia Emily- contesto el siendo lo mas realista que podía

-Bueno tal ves un partido con tu hijo, o algo así- insistió

-Los partidos son mas tarde, tengo toda la mañana libre- Aseguro el -mejor que tal si hacemos algo, vamos a la playa!- dijo emocionado

-A la playa?- cuestiono con rareza Emily

-Si o a algún lado no se..- insistió El

-David yo..- interrumpió Emily para obtener alguna explicación

-Que tonto, seguro que tu tienes planes, olvídalo, ya me voy, solo vine por mi camioneta- David parecía desilusionado era obvio que Emily no lo quería ahí, así que se levanto del sillón,

-No David es que yo…- intento decir Emily, pero David parecía no escucharlo

-Esta bien lo entiendo- aseguro el sin voltear a verla con una mano sobre la puerta

-David déjame terminar- dijo Emily casi gritando -yo solo, solo quiero quedarme en casa, tiene mucho que no me quedo aquí a descansar, ver algo de televisión solamente, si quieres puedes quedarte a hacerme compañía, podemos ver una película- Emily soltó un suspiro cuando por fin pudo explicarse

-Quedarte en casa para ver televisión?, ese es tu plan para estas vacaciones?, Deschanel necesito sacarte a conocer el mundo- contesto el sarcásticamente

-Vamos David no me digas que no tienes ganas de descansar, sin que nada te moleste, simplemente sentado en un sillón, levantar los pies- dijo ella para terminar de convencerlo y hacerlo volver al sofá

-mmm… bueno un poco la verdad- Acepto el -me quedare, pero con una condición- dijo acercándose nuevamente a donde estaba su amiga,

-Cual?- pregunto ella notando que el cuerpo de David estaba cada ves mas cerca

-Sin besos esta ves- dijo el quedando a escasos centímetros de el rostro de su compañera insinuando lo que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no se repetiría

-Oh!... estas seguro?- dijo ella dando a entender a que se refería -enserio no quieres que te bese?- Emily miro a David coquetamente para probar si de verdad era lo que quería,

-Em.. yo.. bueno…creo…olvida…lo que…te… dije- dijo tartamudeando David al notar las aparentes intenciones de Emily -yo…si tu quieres- termino por decir

-Que se siente ser el que se pone nervioso Boreanaz?- dijo burlona Emily, muchas veces había sido el, el que la podía a sudar frío, había sido un buen momento para hacerlo pagar por todo eso, y por dejarla besarlo la noche anterior,

-Eso no es justo- contesto David decepcionado

-Tu lo haces todo el tiempo, algún día tenia que aprender- siguió burlándose Emily mientras David volvía a sentarse sobre el sofá, aunque esta ves mas cerca de ella,

-he creado un monstruo- dijo rendido David, aunque por una parte le había parecido divertido

-No tienes ni idea- Dijo ella en doble sentido para no dejarlo respirar

-Entonces no me vas a besar?, digo solo para aclararlo- insinúo David lanzándole miraditas a Emily y unos cuantos guiños

-Claro que no, lo de anoche fue, no se que fue, pero no se repetirá- aseguro firmemente ella

-Segura?-

-Segura, no tienes tanta suerte en dos días seguidos- los dos volvieron a reír y a golpearse codo a codo

-Y que vamos a ver?- pregunto el mientras tomaba el control del televisor

-No se que haya, todo menos programas de espectáculos- dijo ella acomodándose con los pies sobre el sofá,

-debe haber alguna película buena- siguió David pasando canal por canal en la televisión,

-esperemos- dijo ella aunque mas para si misma al ver que su compañero no se decidía por ningún canal

-Te ves tan distinta, relajada, cómoda- empezó a decir David sin quitar la vista del televisor

-Claro, seguro que baje unos diez puntos en la imagen que tenias de mi, digamos que la pijama no es mi mejor atuendo- contesto ella graciosamente mientras describía su atuendo

-al contrario, haz subido un par mas- dijo esta ves recorriendo con su mirada todo el cuerpo de Emily

-David!- regaño ella al ver los ojos de pícaro que ponía su amigo

-Ya se, no diré mas cosas de esas, pero tu me conoces, se me salen sin pensarlas- se disculpo el

-Bueno pero puedes controlarlo- pidió ella

-Tu controlas lo que sientes?- cuestiono David al ver que se había puesto mas roja de lo normal

-Lo intento, pero es difícil si me dices esas cosas, así que ya veamos televisión- contesto ella apenada

-ok- termino por aceptar el no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Emily

Los dos se quedaron viendo la televisión aunque al paso de algunos minutos el sueño y el cansancio de la noche anterior comenzaba a hacer presencia entre ellos, Emily cerraba los ojos cada par de minutos, y David comenzaba a cabecear sobre el sillón, no era la posición mas cómoda para dormir pero inconcientemente Emily se recargo al hombro de su compañero, David ya estaba casi dormido pero al sentir la cabeza de su amiga recargada sobre el volvió a despertarse, le daba ternura verla así, sabia que las horas que había dormido anoche no habían sido suficientes para recuperar tanto cansancio de la noche y de los últimos meses.

-Emily así no estamos cómodos- Dijo en voz baja para no espantarla

-Perdón, no me di cuenta- se disculpo ella apenada quitándose del hombro de David

-Ven déjame que me acueste, tu puedes dormir encima de mi- dijo el haciéndole señas de que se moviera para quedar los dos recostados

-Creo que eso no es buena idea- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Bueno es eso o irnos a dormir a tu cama, aparte aquí entramos bien- siguió convenciéndola David

-Esta bien, acomódate- Dijo ella aparentando aceptar un gran sacrificio

-Te vas a dormir?- cuestiono el al ver como Emily se acomodaba sobre el

-No se- contesto ella clavando nuevamente su mirada en la televisión,

-Bueno- acepto el

Era asombroso como sus cuerpos lograban adaptarse el uno al otro, David se había tumbado boca arriba, mientras que Emily tenia medio cuerpo recargado en el sofá y medio cuerpo en el de David, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y la mano cerca de su corazón, el primero en caer dormido fue David, a Emily parecía habérsele espantado el sueño, pero tenia un excelente entretenimiento, David era de lo mas chistoso al dormir, movía su nariz de una rara manera cada ves que respiraba y cada par de segundos soltaba un suspiro, eso tenia fascinada a Emily, la televisión ya se había convertido en un objeto mas, era mas entretenido ver así a su compañero, era tan tierno, tranquilo, como un niño, era hermoso, el siempre era muy guapo, pero en esos momentos el era mas que eso, poco a poco los ojos de Emily fueron cediendo ante el cansancio para finalizar dormida tranquilamente sobre el pecho de David.

David no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima ves que el había dormido tan plenamente, era como si su tranquilidad estuviera unida a el hermoso cuerpo de Emily, no importaba cuantas horas habían transcurrido, no le importaba si había gente preguntando por el en otro lugar, quedarse ahí por primera ves era una idea que no lo aterrorizaba, el reloj marcaba las 5:00pm , casi habían dormido toda la tarde, la televisión seguía encendida, pero ya no era la película que habían comenzado a ver, Emily seguía dormida sobre su pecho, tan tranquila que despertarla seria un delito, prefirió dejarla así hasta que su cuerpo decidiera hacerlo naturalmente sin importar el tiempo que eso tomara, ese ya no era el factor mas importante.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que David se despertó hasta que Emily hizo lo mismo, amodorrada se tallaba los ojos y volvía a recargarse el pecho de su compañero pero al levantar su mirada pudo ver que tenia a un admirador pendiente de sus movimientos, David la observaba con ternura mientras ella se le ponían las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que le daba que el la viera así, ya un poco mas despierta y sin quitar los ojos de la mirada de David recordó donde estaba, el día y sobre todo la hora, espantada se levanto de un salto quedando nuevamente sentada en el sofá.

-David, nos dormimos todo el día, que horas son?- pregunto ella espantada, no sabia que hora era pero afuera ya casi no había sol

-Van a ser las seis- contesto el tranquilamente

-Dios mío, y tu que haces aquí?, te debiste de haber ido hace horas- siguió diciendo ella mientras se medio levantaba del sofá para quedar sentada

-Tranquila Emily, solo nos gano el sueño, no es nada del otro mundo- intento tranquilizarla David auque eso parecía imposible

-Si, pero a ti te deben estar esperando en tu casa- dijo ella aunque mas que preocupada parecía enojada

-Si así fuera tendría cientos de llamadas al celular y mira no hay nada, ves?- aseguro el enseñándole la pantalla de su celular

-Oh, bueno, pero ya deberías irte- su tono era mas triste ahora,

-Emily voy a dejar a Jaime, ya lo decidí- dijo directamente David como si no hubiera puesto atención en lo que Emily le había dicho

-Que?, cuando?, mientras dormías?- pregunto ella algo desorientada

-En realidad mientras tu dormías- aseguro el intentando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

-David yo..- intento decir ella pero no tenia palabras para lo que estaba escuchando

-Emily, te amo, no puedo aparentar que no es así, necesito esto cada momento de mi vida- dijo el muy seguro y señalándolos a los dos, a lo que hacían juntos,

-Pero David piénsalo un momento, yo no quiero que hagas esto tan a prisa, por que si solo lo haces dejándote llevar por el momento puede que te equivoques- Aunque ella quisiera aceptar ese arrebato, le daba miedo, prefería seguir con calma, ya una ves había sufrido no quería volver a pasar por eso

-Es que me da miedo que si me espero mas tiempo tu y yo perdamos nuestro momento, nuestra oportunidad- acepto el mientras agachaba la mirada hacia el suelo

-Si esto es real eso nunca se acabara, y cada día tendremos una nueva oportunidad, solo quiero que estés seguro cuando eso suceda, y que ya no exista ese miedo- dijo ella para convencerlo y su mano fue tiernamente acomodándose en la suya,

-Y que hago mientras tanto?- pregunto el intentando no rendirse

-Disfruta de tu hijo, y se mi mejor amigo- contesto tranquilamente ella

-por cuanto tiempo?-

-Creo que hay que ver que pasa en vacaciones, si cuando volvamos seguimos sintiendo lo mismo a pesar de no vernos, entonces será un buen momento para empezar- dijo ella para hacerlo entender,

-Pero nos veremos en dos semanas, en la casa de HH- David no se iba a conformar con ese plan, el quería empezar ya, y si ella quería tiempo, con dos semanas bastaba para el,

-Pero me imagino que llevaras a tu familia- dijo ella mientras suspiraba al decir esas palabras

-No, les diré que necesito un tiempo para estar solo- aseguro el

-Aun así, esa será la única ves que nos veremos entre temporadas, hasta volver al set y decidir que haremos- dijo firmemente Emily, no dejaría que el la convenciera de lo contrario, tenia que demostrarle que lo que el sentía era real

-Bueno eso me da una oportunidad mas para que aceptes lo que te pido- dijo el picadamente mientras volvía hacer sonrojar a Emily

-Ya veremos, pero por ahora ya deberías irte- se apresuro a decir Emily, aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de que eso pasara

-Vaya Deschanel que mal educada- dijo regaño David mientras volvía a hacerla caer sobre el sofá y sobre su cuerpo,

-David!- regaño Emily

-Tranquila solo nos estamos abrazando- contesto el tiernamente mientras pasaba sus caricias del brazo de Emily hasta terminar en sus manos,

Ella termino por rendirse entre los brazos de David, los dos volvieron a acomodarse un junto al otro, sin decir mas palabras solo disfrutando de la compañía.

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo el soltando un suspiro

-Esta bien- acepto ella respirando profundamente, como si intentara capturar para siempre el aroma de David

David acaricio tiernamente el brazo de su compañera que estaba sobre su pecho, y acerco sus labios a su frente para dejarle ahí su beso de despedida, busco con sus manos el rostro de Emily, tal ves tuviera suerte y esta noche terminara como la anterior, la mirada de ella al instante hizo conexión con sus ojos, esa cercanía, esas caricias, esos labios, eran una combinación peligrosa, David se abrió camino entre los mechones de pelo de Emily para poner su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y así acercarla mas a el aunque intentara resistirse, Emily puso su tierna caricia sobre su mejilla, como muestra de que no se alejaría, cada ves mas cerca, como si intentaran dejar grabados cada uno de los segundo que transcurrían en ese momento, los dos ya habían cerrado los ojos, previniendo un acercamiento mágico, pero esta ves la puerta llego antes del beso y la hermana de Emily entro a la casa raspando la garganta para que no quedara duda de que había llegado, Emily y David se tuvieron que separar dolorosamente, el se apresuro a levantarse del sofá y ella se acomodo el cabello alborotado por permanecer tanto tiempo en esa posición.

-Creo que interrumpí- dijo Zooey Tapándose los ojos mientras entraba el la sala de la casa

-Em.. no Zo, yo ya me estaba despidiendo- dijo David intentando no parecer mas nervioso de lo que estaba

-Prefiero no imaginarme como- contesto ella graciosamente y se paso directamente a su cuarto

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde- siguió diciendo David dedicándole media sonrisa a Emily, aunque un poco decepcionado por la interrupción

-Si, con cuidado- contesto ella aparentando no entristecerse por que así fuera

-Claro, te veo en dos semanas- dijo el mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla sobre el marco de la puerta

-Si, te veré haya- Los dos sonrieron

-Hasta luego Zooey- Dijo David casi gritando para que lo escuchara

-Adiós David, y esta ves sin besos en la puerta ok?- contesto la pequeña Deschanel desde su cuarto

-Ok!- Aseguro el mientras se reía con su compañera,

-Adiós Emily- dijo el con un gesto de despedida con la mano

-Hasta pronto David- contesto ella mirándolo alejarse

Emily se quedo parada sobre la entrada hasta que vio el carro de David desaparecer mientras soltaba un suspiro desde el corazón, como hubiera querido que Zooey llegara un par de minutos más tarde, aunque tal vez si así hubiera sido no los hubiera encontrado sobre el sofá sino en una situación mas vergonzosa.

**Bonito inicio de semana chicas, gracias por seguir aquí para mi, espero que este capitulo les guste, creo que esta enorme!...y bueno esta algo entretenido, ya se vienen dos de mis capítulos favoritos que serán los de las vacaciones, y bueno, que decirles, que estoy emocionada por que falta un mes para Bones!.. y ya tenemos promo!... así que estoy un poquito loca con eso, pero el fic seguirá su curso, espero que les guste!... y que me comenten, ya saben que entre mas comenten mas rápido actualizo! Oks?.. bueno les mando un súper saludo a Todas!... chicas que me escriben diciéndome que les hago el día, créanme que ustedes me lo hacen a mi con sus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisota :D!... se que muchas tenemos broncas, familiares, de trabajo, de la escuela, de el lugar donde vivimos, pero ojala que con mis letras las pueda hacer sentir un poquito mejor, un Saludo enorme , y las leo prontito :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Las dos semanas habían pasado volando, Emily había salido pocas veces de su casa, su plan era estar ahí el mayor tiempo posible, relajarse, leer, y por su puesto descansar, su hermana por el contrario era un espíritu libre, le gustaba salir y divertirse, un par de veces se había visto obligada a acompañarla a una de sus tantas salidas, pero a pesar de que era la persona con la que mas le gustaba estar, estos días sentía la necesidad de quedarse en un mismo sitio, pensar era su pasatiempo favorito, aunque eso se resumía en pensar en una sola persona, David, que haría esas dos semanas, como seria la vida en su casa, con su esposa, como seria si hubiera aceptado que se separara de ella, como podía quererlo tanto, como podría resistirse a esos labios que le habían marcado cada parte de su cuerpo, como resistirse siquiera a mirarlo, si sus ojos eran el acceso que únicamente ella tenia para su alma.

-Así que te vas todo un fin de semana?- dijo la hermana de Emily sentándose sobre la cama mientras su hermana daba vueltas por todo el cuarto recolectando cosas que echar a la maleta.

-Si, vamos todos a la casa de Hart , tiene vista a la playa, será muy relajante- contesto ella sin poner mucha atención en su hermana.

-me alegra no dejarte sola este fin de semana que yo también saldré de la ciudad- admitió,

-Si bueno, solo me voy tres días, tu aun no me has dicho cuando vuelves- continuo contestando ella mientras terminaba de empacar.

-Es por que aun no lo se, puede que me tarde mas en grabar-

-por eso prefiero irme a la playa este fin de semana- contesto ella bastante animada

-Irán todos?- cuestiono Zooey, sabiendo que la emotividad de su hermana no era normal.

-Si- afirmo ella

-entonces ira David también- volvió a cuestionar llegando al meollo del asunto

-Si también ira Zoo- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Me imagino que llevara a su familia- Agrego Zooey

-No lo se, puede ser que si, no se- Su herma lo había conseguido, volverla a la tierra, y ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Emily estas segura de ir?- pregunto preocupada por como la pasaría su hermana si eso sucediera,

-Claro, Michi vendrá por mi en cualquier momento- dijo ella ignorando el tono de su hermana.

-Entonces tu y David?- volvió a cuestionar aunque mas extrañada por la ligereza con la que se lo estaba tomando Emily

-Yo y David nada Zooey, el esta casado, tiene un hijo, y solo somos amigos- Aclaro ella ante la insinuación de su hermana

-Eso ni tu te lo crees hermanita- dijo irónica Zooey

-Basta Zoo, mejor ayúdame a terminar de empacar que voy muy retrasada- Emily la evadió y volvió a concentrarse en la maleta

-Emily mírame- le dijo Zooey mientras la tomada de la mano para que se detuviera un momento -hace mucho que no me cuentas que pasa, desde la noche de la cabaña, que paso?- cuestiono nuevamente

-No lo se, no se si lo de la cabaña fue un error, el no va a dejar a su mujer, yo no fui educada para terminar con un matrimonio, no soy de ese tipo-acepto ella soltando un suspiro,

-Lo se, pero el te quiere, no cualquiera se aguanta el sermón de una hermana molesta por nada- intento consolarla Zooey, mientras hacia que su hermana se sentara a su lado.

-El que?, cual sermón?, que te dijo?- pregunto Emily sin entender de que le hablaba

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que se que te quiere, que pasa?- siguió intentando obtener una explicación sobre lo que le pasaba a su hermana en esos momentos,

-Recuerdas el día que vino por su carro?- cuestiono Emily

-Claro, los encontré casi besándose, de nuevo- dijo Sarcástica Zooey

-Bueno, antes de eso, el me dijo que dejaría a Jaime- dijo con media sonrisa

-Que?, enserio?, y tu que le dijiste?- pregunto sorprendida su hermana

-Que no lo hiciera-

-por que Emily?, no lo quieres?- cuestiono extrañada nuevamente

-Ojala no lo quisiera, pero no quiero ser su motivo para que lo haga, quiero que lo haga por el, por su hijo, no por mi- admitió entristecida

-entiendo, crees que si la deja ahora, tu serias la culpable-

-Eso es cierto- Acepto ella

-Pero no eres la culpable, ellos llevan años pendiendo de un hilo, tu no acabaste con su relación, ellos ya la habían acabado- dijo Zooey intentando hacerla entender

-Si, pero David ha hecho esto muchas veces, engañar a su mujer, que me hace pensar que conmigo no será lo mismo?- cuestiono desanimada

-Bueno es cierto que el no es una blanca paloma, pero por ninguna de esas mujeres ha querido dejar a su esposa, solo por ti, eso hace la diferencia- justifico Zooey

-No se Zoo, yo quisiera creer que es así pero, me da miedo- Admitió por fin su mayor miedo ante la mejor de sus confidentes,

-Yo se que antes te ha ido mal, pero cada día hace que valga la pena, deja que tu corazón te diga que hacer- intento animarla su hermanita

-y si mi corazón se equivoca?-

-Entonces no importara por que habrás disfrutado al máximo cada momento que hayas pasado con el- contesto sonriéndole y su hermana por fin volvió a compartir con ella ese gesto

-Realmente espero que no llegue con su familia- dijo fastidiada soltando un suspiro profundo

-Lo se, espero que no- acepto también ella

-Soy mala por pensar eso?- pregunto apenada

-No, claro que no, por que entonces no podrían hacer cosas….- dijo Zooey insinuando sus malos pensamientos

- Zooey!- regaño Emily

-Se escucha un coche, debe ser Michi- Dijo su hermana menor saliendo del cuarto para asomarse a la calle

-Dile que pase, ya casi termino- grito Emily desde su cuarto

-Emily deberías venir a ver esto- Contesto Zooey también gritando desde la puerta

-Que?- cuestiono acercándose al ojillo de la puerta -David?, oh por dios- dijo sorprendida volviendo rápidamente a su cuarto,

-Le digo que pase?- pregunto su hermana sin saber que hacer,

-No, ya voy- se apresuro a contestar,

-No lo hagas esperar!- dijo bromista su hermana

-Ya estoy lista, como me veo?- pregunto mientras salía de su habitación,

-Muy bien, ya apúrate- le contesto Zooey haciéndola salir de un empujón a la calle,

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Emily mientras se acercaba al coche de su compañero

-Michaela me dijo que no podría venir por ti, no se que se le atravesó, pero haya nos alcanzara- contesto tranquilamente David

-Nos iremos juntos?- cuestiono lo obvio

-Bueno si tu quieres- contesto el algo incomodo, pensó que estaría mas emocionada,

-Claro, es un camino muy largo para ir solo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa terminando así con el momento incomodo,

-Si, y se nos esta haciendo tarde- se apresuro a decir David mientras miraba su reloj,

-Ok, ya vengo con mis cosas- contesto Emily mientras volvía a la casa

-No puedo pasar?- pregunto David desde lejos

-No, ya vengo- dijo Emily y siguió caminando

-De acuerdo- acepto mas para el

-Ya me voy, me iré con David- le dijo Emily a su hermana que ya se había acomodado en el sofá,

-Y Michi?- pregunto extrañada

-Se le atravesó algo, y no pudo venir por mi- contesto rápidamente Emily

-Y mando a David?... eso me suena a complot- Dijo entre risitas Zooey

-Tu crees?- pregunto incrédula Emily

-No se, pero ya vete que se hace tarde- Termino por decir Zooey al ver que había puesto a trabajar el cerebro de su hermana

-Si ya me voy- Acepto ella mientras cargaba con su maleta,

-diviértete mucho por favor- pidió Zooey tiernamente a su hermana

-Si, Gracias Zoo- Se despidió Emily con un abrazo de su hermanita

-No Agradezcas, Anda, apúrate- Animo Zooey acompañando a su hermana a la puerta,

-Adiós- termino por despedirse y camino hacia el carro

-Diviértanse- Dijo Zooey en alto para que David también la escuchara.

Los dos se despidieron a señas de la hermana menor de Emily que se quedo parada en el portal de la casa hasta verlos desaparecer, la casa de Hart quedaba a una hora de el centro de L.A. así que había un largo camino por recorrer, era un viernes muy soleado y el fin de semana prometía seguir igual, nunca antes habían hecho un viaje juntos, uno verdadero, aunque antes no estaban tan unidos como ahora, mas que un equipo se habían convertido en una familia, una muy extraña familia, aunque claro todos dicen eso en sus trabajos, pero esto iba mas haya de cualquier unidad, eran apoyo, oídos y consejos mutuos, risas, bromas y muchas cosas de esas que no se describen con palabras.

El clima en el carro era muy a gusto aunque seguro que afuera hacían unos 30°C, música de Snow Patrol se escuchaba, David iba muy concentrado en el camino mientras Emily disfrutaba de la música y miraba de reojo a su compañero recordando las palabras de su pequeña pero sabia hermana, hacer lo que te dicte el corazón no es tarea fácil, no en la situación en la que se encontraba el, pero que mas da, era fin de semana, se supone que estos días son para relajar el cerebro, lo cual indica que hay que liberar al corazón, si en tres días todo debía volver a la normalidad por que no aprovechar el tiempo que aun quedaba, eso haría valer la pena si mas adelante tuviera que sufrir.

-Entonces Michi ha tenido un imprevisto?- Pregunto de la nada Emily recordando lo que le había insinuado su hermana,

-Si Deschanel ya te lo había dicho- contesto David sin dar mas explicaciones

-Oh!, entonces no fue ningún complot planeado por ustedes dos para que pasemos mas tiempo a solas, o si?- volvió a cuestionar pero esta ves yendo directa al grano,

-Yo, de donde sacas eso?- pregunto un poco nervioso David

-Bueno yo pensé que tal ves tu querías pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, pero ya veo que no, solo le hiciste un favor a Michi- Acepto con una ligera indignación,

-No, bueno, no fue exactamente eso- intento explicarse David, mientras calmaba sus nervios,

-Entonces?- pregunto directamente

-Le pregunte a Michaela si tu habías confirmado, y me dijo que si, que ella pasaría por ti, pero en eso me dijo que había olvidado hacer una cosa, y que probablemente no le dará tiempo de pasar por ti- contesto evasivo para que su compañera no sospechara sus planes

-Así que solo le estas haciendo un favor a Michaela?, no es nada persona?- pregunto simplemente para que todo quedara claro,

-Bueno, no tenia caso que todos nos fuéramos por nuestro lado si vamos al mismo sitio- termino por decir un tanto seco,

-Woow!, vaya no te hubieras molestado, me las pude haber arreglado para irme sola, pero lo caballeroso no se te quita- dijo sarcástica y molesta,

-Emily yo no lo dije en mala manera, solo es algo lógico- termino de decir a pesar de el tono de su amiga,

-Claro, no importa, que bueno que pudiste ayudarla, pero cuando volvamos pediré un Taxi para no molestarte o a Michi- dijo Emily mostrando mas su molestia, y clavando su mirada en la ventana,

-Emily yo... – intento tomar aire para poder explicarle -le roge a Michi que me dejara venir por ti- termino de decir apenado

-Que?- pregunto sorprendida volviendo a verlo

-Si, ella me dijo que se irían juntas, y yo quería que te fueras conmigo, así que tuve que rogarle mucho, me consto una enorme caja de Chocolates importados- Termino de explicarse mientras ponía cara de preocupación ante el posible regaño de su compañera

-Ya lo sabia-dijo Emily en tono de triunfo

-Que?- Ahora David era el sorprendido

-Que esto era plan de ustedes, en realidad no me moleste, solo quería sacarte la verdad- dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente

-Eres increíble, soy tan mal actor?- dijo sintiéndose aliviado

-He aprendido a reconocer actuación y realidad en ti- admitió ella

-Creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos- dijo sarcástico David

-No tanto como quisiera- contesto Emily tiernamente mientras compartía una mirada rápida con David

-tienes razón- acepto el

-siempre la tengo- contesto señalando lo obvio

-Tengo un plan, aunque probablemente no te guste- dijo David animado

-Que?-

-Tu y yo, solos, en una cabañita frente al mar, conozco unas que quedan bastante alejadas de donde estarán los demás, nos fugamos y decimos que no pudimos ir- se explico David, con su tono emocionado,

-Tu y yo?, fugarnos?- pregunto Emily también emocionada

-Si, todo el fin de semana- siguió diciendo el

-Me encantaría, pero... es la primera ves que salimos todos juntos, además seria muy obvio que los dos no lleguemos, y le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Hart diciéndole que iba en camino- dijo con cara de arrepentimiento

-Enserio arruinas el momento- Contesto David desanimado y un poco molesto

-Perdón- Emily entristeció y agacho la mirada

-No, yo... perdóname no quise decir eso- dijo David retractándose, y mejorando el tono,

-eres muy fácil de engañar- contesto Emily con una sonrisa, eso de jugarle bromas era muy divertido

-Eres cruel- dijo David mientras veía de reojo reírse a su compañera

-Habrá mas oportunidades para nosotros, pero este fin de semana será algo que no vas a querer perderte- dijo Emily sonando encantadora y sexy

-Que tentador suena eso, pero siento que el tiempo se me escapa entre los dedos- David soltó un suspiro y siguió viendo al camino,

-Pero yo estoy aquí para sujetar el tiempo por ti- contesto Emily mientras entrelazaba su mano a la que su compañero llevaba libre,

-Me encanta que estés aquí- admitió el tiernamente

-En tu coche?- pregunto bromista Emily

-En mi vida- Contesto el mientras apretaba la pequeña mano de su compañera

-Eso también me encanta a mi- admitió ella dejando su mano junto a la de David.

David estaba un poco extrañado, hace dos semanas Emily le había dicho que no volvería a pasar nada entre ellos, y ahora estaba a su lado tomándole la mano tiernamente, aunque no era algo que le molestara, ni que tuviera intención de cuestionar, si ella se sentía segura en ese momento, el solo tenia que aprovechar el tiempo que estuviera así, ahora escuchaban Coldplay desde el ipod de David, ya se podía ver a unos 500 metros la casa de Hart, era bastante grande en extensión, pero muy rustica, era la típica casa de playa, pero para un enorme numero de habitantes, al primero que pudieron distinguir en el estacionamiento fue a TJ, parecía que el también acababa de llegar, la casa era increíble, apenas salir del coche y ya podías oler la brisa de mar, David caminaba cargando la maleta de Emily y arrastrando la suya, como siempre caballeroso, Emily solo abría mas los ojos admirando el hermoso paisaje, el mar podía verse desde el living por unos enormes ventanales que conducían hacia la alberca, Michaela corrió hacia ellos cuando los vio llegar, ella ya parecía puesta para tomar el sol, llevaba su traje de baño debajo de un vestido ligero color blanco y una toalla en su mano.

-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde, como tenias que hacer otras cosas y por eso no me pudiste recoger- dijo Emily abrazando a su amiga

-Emm..si bueno, no tarde tanto como había pensado- contesto nerviosa Michaela

-Eres una mentirosa-

-Te quiero cariño, no lo olvides- dijo su amiga para que no se enojara

-Si lo se- contesto ella sonriéndole

-Y que tal el viaje?- cuestiono mientras saludaba también a David

-Muy bueno- Acepto el

-si, fue muy bueno- apoyo Emily

-David, ya están aquí- Se escucho que dijo HH mientras entraba en el Living

-Si, tu casa es hermosa- dijo David mientras saludaba a su amigo

-Bueno, en algún lugar hay que relajarse-

-Si tienes razón-

-Y Jaime?, y tu hijo?, donde los has dejado?- Pregunto mientras miraba alrededor de David buscando mas personas,

-Iban a ir donde sus padres, así que, bueno he venido solo- contesto un poco incomodo mientras Michaela y Emily se lanzaban miraditas

-Siguen mal las cosas?- Pregunto preocupado Hart

-Si, algo así- Acepto David

-Pues deberías arreglarlo- dijo en tono de regaño su amigo

-Claro, lo solucionaremos, pero no estamos aquí para pensar en eso o si?- contesto David para terminar con ese incomodo momento,

-Claro que no, pónganse cómodos, por ser los últimos en llegar les han quedado los cuartos que están en la casa de huéspedes, espero que estén a gusto ahí- dijo HH

-Si, claro, esta bien por mi- Acepto David

-Si, por mi también- lo siguió Emily

-Yo los llevo- dijo Michaela mientras tomaba por el brazo a David

-Gracias Michi- contesto amigablemente HH

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes, no estaba tan separada de la casa principal, pero si había que atravesar el pasto que rodeaba la alberca, era mucho mas pequeña que la casa principal, pero con la misma decoración, enormes ventanales al frente que dirigían hasta la alberca, la casita contaba con todos los servicios como una casa normal, dos cuartos con baño y una pequeña salita.

-Pensé que la convencerías de fugarse contigo- dijo Michaela en voz baja para que su amiga no la escuchara

-ese era mi plan pero ella me ha dicho que no- contesto David con la misma técnica de su amiga,

-Que tanto se cuchichean ustedes dos?- pregunto Emily quien los seguía por detrás,

-Nada cariño, le digo que no intente pasarse contigo este fin de semana- Contesto Michaela dándole un par de codazos a David

-Michi!- Regaño Emily mientras se ponía roja

-Esto te va a salir mas caro que una caja de chocolates- Dijo Michaela mientras entraban el la casita,

-Lo imagine-Acepto David

-que harías sin mi?- dijo poderosa su amiga

-Te debo muchas Michi- siguió aceptando David

-Te llevo la cuenta- contesto ella altanera

-Gracias- contesto el

-Me da un poco de miedo cuando ustedes dos platican, siempre planean cosas locas o peligrosas- dijo Emily cuando al fin alcanzo a sus dos amigos,

-Nada de eso cariño, solo le recuerdo a David que tipo de chocolates me gustan- contesto ella aventándole miradas a David

-Oh!, ahora que favor le hiciste?- pregunto intrigada Emily

-Ninguno, bueno los dejo, cámbiense los esperamos en la alberca, están preparando hamburguesas- dijo Evasiva su amiga, mientras salía de la casa,

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos- contesto David

-Ojala que tengan con tofu- dijo Emily a su amigo,

-Seguro que si, todos saben que no comes carne-

-Bueno me iré a cambiar- dijo Emily mientras recogía su maleta

-Te pondrás bikini?, te puedo ayudar con eso, se que es muy complicado ponerse uno- dijo David con esa mirada de pícaro que solo el podía hacer

-Enserio lo sabes?, me gustaría saber por que?- cuestiono bromista aparentando estar intrigada,

-No es lo que te estas imaginando, yo nunca he usado uno, yo solo imagine que..- intento explicarse David,

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Emily sin dejarlo terminar mientras se reía de su amigo,

-Emily yo nunca he..- siguió diciendo David

-Me voy a cambiar, Adiós!- volvió a interrumpirlo Emily si escuchar su explicación,

-Emily!- dijo David mientras veía a su compañera meterse a su cuarto, su cara nunca había estado tan roja.

David resignado se fue a su habitación, arreglarse solo era cosa de dos minutos, aunque había pasado unos diez dando vueltas en la habitación, así de tentador era tener a Emily al otro lado del corredor, por fin se decidió a salir con la esperanza de que Emily ya estuviera lista, así no tendría que ir solo a la alberca, aunque no era un niño podía hacerlo, pero realmente no quería que pasara un minuto sin que ella estuviera a su lado, dos semanas habían sido bastante para el.

-Toc, Toc, estas visible?- pregunto David del otro lado de la puerta

-Si pasa, Solo me estoy terminando de poner el bloqueador- contesto Emily

-Te ayudo, si...- David se quedo boca abierto al entrar y ver a esa hermosa mujer, no es que se hubiera vestido muy provocadora, pero usualmente la veía con mas ropa que solo un traje de baño, y ese vestido semi transparente que traía, el traje de baño en dos piezas color turquesa mas hermoso que había visto en su vida,

-David?, sigues aquí?, puedes dejar de mirarme?- dijo Emily incomoda y sonrojada

-He, yo, perdón, es que te ves, …..hermosa- Termino de decir David volviendo su mirada a los ojos de su compañera

-Gracias y no me ibas a ayudar con el bloqueador?- pregunto Emily lanzándole una sexy mirada a su compañero,

-yo, si, cla..ro, si quieres- contesto nervioso David,

-Es broma, ya termine de ponérmelo- dijo su compañera mientras se reía

-No me hagas eso Deschanel- contesto decepcionado el

-Por que?, es muy gracioso- Emily continuo riéndose

-Vamos nos deben estar esperando- dijo David respirando profundo

-esta bien- contesto ella tomando su toalla

-Que graciosa- dijo sarcástico su compañero

-Es para que no digas que soy una amargada-

-Ya no he dicho eso desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Lo se, me he vuelto mas divertida- continuo riéndose Emily

-Demasiado- contesto David compartiendo la sonrisa de su amiga,

-Vamos- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo mientras salían de la casa,

Todos ya estaban dentro de la piscina, Tamara tomaba el sol junto a su esposo que la había acompañado, TJ y Eric jugaban Voleibol en la alberca mientras Michaela esquivaba su mala puntería, Hart preparaba las hamburguesas, había puesto unas cuantas de tofu por si a alguien mas aparte de a Emily se le antojaban.

-Te ayudo con eso amigo- dijo David acercándose al asador donde estaba HH,

-Claro, dos manos mas me vienen bien- acepto el alegremente

-Huele delicioso Hart- dijo Emily observando la parrilla

-Gracias linda, hice algo especial para ti- comento el mostrándole el tofu,

-Si ya he visto, muchas Gracias- acepto ella sonriéndole

-De nada, por cierto la casa funciona con luz solar, es sorprendente lo que te ahorras- dijo el sabiendo que eso le interesaría mucho a Emily

-Si, es maravilloso, me encanta- contesto ella alegre

-Disfruta, estas en tu casa- invito HH

-Gracias, me meteré a la alberca- dijo ella señalando donde estaba Michaela

-Claro- acepto el mientras seguía cocinando la comida,

Michaela hizo señas a Emily para que la acompañara en la alberca, la vista era maravillosa, aunque estaban bastante alejados del mar se podía admirar todo desde donde estaban, el sol estaba perfecto, era intenso pero no quemaba, risas y música de fondo, sin duda era el mejor día después de las dos semanas alejada de todo, David miraba a Emily de reojo cuando ya se había quitado el vestido, era bastante discreto aunque varias veces fue descubierto por su compañera, que hacia los mismo que el cada par de minutos.

El día pintaba de maravilla, aun era temprano, tenían sol de sobra para divertirse, eran las vacaciones que todos necesitaban, después de meses de trabajo intenso, era la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo juntos, las competencias de clavados no se hicieron esperar, y algunas luchas en el agua, este fin de semana iba a ser solo de diversión.

**Hola!.. chicas :D! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cada ves creo que los hago mas largos, creo que todo mi primer Fic es un solo capitulo de este jajaja, bueno, este capitulo es muy alegre, se puede notar mi estado de animo, Emily se esta poniendo muy graciosa, no crean que las tengo abandonadas, pero es que esto vuelta loca con los spoilers, promos, fotos y todo lo que ha salido de Bones, así que mi concentración había estado en otros lados, pero aquí estoy, esta historia aun no termina, así que ténganme paciencia, vi a muchas en mi otro Fic, me alegro que les haya gustado y si aun no lo leen háganlo, Gracias por seguir aquí y leerme, un Beso, y subo Cap. El lunes :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Relajarse era el punto clave de estas vacaciones y era seguro que todos lo estaban logrando, la tarde se dejo caer entre risas y algunas historias de cómo habían sobrevivido a dos temporadas de grabaciones, los sueño y anhelos que tenían por que la serie se convirtiera en algo grande, David decía "unas 15 temporadas y quedare conforme", mientras Michaela pedía solo una 6, aunque Emily había asegurado que hacer Bones era lo único que quería seguir haciendo por toda la vida, los sueños se sentían en el aire, la magia del océano ya los tenia rodeados era imposible resistirse a ella.

Después de tantas horas en la alberca era hora de cenar nuevamente juntos, como la familia que eran, no sin antes darse un baño en la regadera y vestirse con ropa mas abrigadora, aunque era verano en las noches se dejaba sentir la fresca brisa del mar, Emily no había tardado tanto en bañarse y ponerse algo cómodo, el que tardaba era David, ella esperaba impaciente en la sala, por unos momentos pensó adelantarse al comedor, seguramente el se había quedado dormido, pero sabia que seria descortés no esperarlo como el lo había hecho antes.

-David estas ahí?, voy a pasar..- dijo rendida por la impaciencia mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de David.

Sin ninguna respuesta entro, David estaba recostado en la cama, parecía profundamente dormido, con el cuerpo boca a arriba, parecía tener el pelo aun húmedo, Emily intento quedarse quieta para admirar el panorama, su mejor amigo aparte de ser tan sexy era increíblemente bello, y mas cuando dormía, era de las cosas que mejor recordaba de la noche en la cabaña, aparte de lo obvio claro, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama, David tenia el sueño mas pesado que ella había conocido, poco a poco acomodo su mano en el pecho de su compañero , se acerco un poco mas a su rostro y el seguía sin despertar,-David, despierta- dijo muy bajito imaginando que no la escucharía, pero de pronto esos dos ojos cafés se abrieron frente a ella, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y una hermosa sonrisa salió de la boca de David, sus miradas unidas, sus labios tan cerca, y esa magia terrenal que los rodeaba era mucha para Emily, un movimiento, un suspiro o el simple hecho de respirar hubiera sido una explosión imparable, ella se alejo moderadamente de su compañero evitando verlo para no retractarse de sus movimientos.

-me quede dormido- dijo David tallándose los ojos

-Si eso creo, ni te has secado el pelo- contesto Emily llevando su mano al húmedo cabello de su compañero,

-Me canse mucho en la alberca, no supe como llegue hasta aquí- Sonrío David

-Bueno, pues apúrate que nos deben de estar esperando- comento Emily mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Si, ya voy – acepto el levantándose también tras de ella, se puso una chaqueta y por fin salieron del cuarto.

-hace frío no crees?- dijo Emily para acabar con el silencio incomodo al salir de la casita,

-Si, vas muy arreglada- comento el graciosamente mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a su compañera,

-Tu crees?, solo me he puesto lo primero que encontré en la maleta- contesto ella apenada mientras observaba su vestimenta,

-Te ves muy bien- aclaro el mientras buscaba entrelazar su mano a la de Emily,

-Que haces?- cuestiono ella extrañada

-Solo te tomo de la mano, lo hemos hecho antes- contesto el

-Pero no me siento cómoda , no te molesta o si?-

-no, claro que no- acepto el un tanto resignado

-Mejor así- dijo ella metiendo su brazo por el codo de su compañero y los dos siguieron caminando rumbo al comedor donde ya todos esperaban.

La cena ya estaba puesta, todos rodeaban un amplio comedor repleto de comida y algunas botellas de vino, las risas podían escucharse desde el pasillo, los dos protagonistas parecían ser los últimos en unirse a la celebración, Michaela se recorrió de la silla donde estaba para que Emily pudiera sentarse a su lado dejando a David del otro lado de la mesa junto a Hart, fueron pasando los platillos, deliciosa pasta, y pollo para todos, botellas de vino abiertas una tras de otra, David miraba de reojo a su compañera, como reía junto a su amiga, como llevaba la comida a su boca, todo eso que ella hacia y que a el maravillaba, Emily por su cuenta cada par de minutos dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su compañero que no era nada discreto al verla, era extraño no estar sentados uno al lado del otro, ya se habían acostumbrado a que siempre fuera así, pero esa noche había sido la excepción, aunque Emily estaba muy a gusto de estar al lado de su mejor amiga, no veía el momento en que todos se despidieran y tuvieran que irse a sus cuartos.

Después de la cena todos salieron al patio, con sus copas en la mano, se sentaron alrededor de la fogata que habían encendido TJ y Eric, la noche era muy fresca, y la brisa era el aroma de la velada, contando historias y chistes pasaron el resto de la noche hasta que al fin la hora de despedirse fue llegando, esta ves con unas copas menos que la cena anterior David y Emily se despidieron de los demás quienes también fueron dirigiéndose a sus cuartos, Emily se enredo nuevamente al brazo de su compañero mientras este la guiaba a su cuarto, el romance se sentía en el aire, las sonrisas enamoradas no se hacían esperar, cuando al fin llegaron a la pequeña salita de la casa de huéspedes sabían que era hora de despedirse, los dos se miraban tímidamente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenas noches David- dijo Emily lanzándose rápidamente a los labios de su compañero y dejándole ahí un pequeño beso, se dio media vuelta y entro en su cuarto sin dar mas explicaciones, por un segundo se quedo quieta al otro lado de la puerta mientras suspiraba al pensar en lo que había hecho, Zooey dijo que se dejara guiar por el corazón, y su corazón había querido despedirse así esta noche, aunque el miedo la había hecho marcharse sin decir nada mas, sabia que había dejado tras de si a un David muy confundido, y probablemente molesto, pero ya tendría mas días para explicarse.

David se quedo congelado unos minutos sin saber como explicar lo que había sucedido, Emily lo había besado, y si eso no había sido suficiente sorpresa, ella se había ido sin decirle nada mas, después de intentar descifrar la actitud de su compañera entro a su cuarto rendido sin nada mas en su cabeza que ese beso, no sabia siquiera si podía clasificar como un beso, no había durado ni medio segundo, pero la sensación de los labios de Emily no necesitaba de mas tiempo para despertar en el todos esos sentimientos que guardaba por educación y respeto al trato que habían hecho, que quería que hiciera el?, tal su intención era que saliera tras de ella y la besara sin detenerse, o que tocara su puerta en busca de una explicación, aun así el se había quedado de piedra cuando vio su rostro, su hermoso rostro, acercarse a el, como era que siempre lo conseguía?, dejarlo con los pensamientos hechos un nudo, y que decir de sus emociones, su corazón subía y bajaba lleno de esperanza, las horas pasaban, la verdad es que era muy temprano para ir a dormir, y con Emily en su cabeza era aun mas imposible, arreglo su ropa en el armario, colgó sus camisas, y doblo algunas playera, que manera de perder el tiempo pensaba, nunca antes lo había hecho, la ropa siempre se quedaba en su maleta cuando viajaba, que mas podía hacer para distraerse, tal ves salir a la alberca, o hacer ejercicio, enserio? ejercicio de noche? siguió diciendo para si mismo, era imposible seguir así, necesitaba verla, saber que pasaba por su mente, tal ves ella como el no podría dormir, que va!, Emily debe estar en su segundo sueño y tu aquí sin poder dormir, continuo pensando, pero a pesar de su cerebro deteniendo sus acciones salio del cuarto, decidido a entrar en el de ella, pedirle una explicación, tal ves ni eso, solo la vería y le enseñaría como es despedirse con un beso, uno de verdad, uno que cuente, claro lo tenia decidido, pero nada era como el lo pensaba, claro que no, nunca era así con Emily, la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, pero no había señas de que ella estuviera ahí, en donde podía haberse metido a esas horas, tal ves iría al cuarto de Michaela, era mucho para ella estar del otro lado del pasillo donde estaba el, o simplemente tenían mucho que platicar, le tomo unos minutos pensar en donde mas podía estar, pero nada tenia sentido para el, salir a caminar a la playa era mejor opción que quedarse ahí a esperar si ella volvía, salio de la casa con la cabeza en las nubes, mil pensamientos y ninguna explicación, y ahí estaba Emily sentada en la orilla de la alberca, parecía estar completamente sola, estaba claro ella tampoco podía dormir, o solo no tendría sueño, era demasiado pronto para tener una respuesta.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto David mientras se acercaba a su compañera

-David, que haces despierto?-cuestiono ella también algo sorprendida al verlo parado junto a ella

-Creo que yo pregunte primero- respondió David mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga con los pies dentro de la alberca

-Es que no tenia sueño y esto es tan tranquilo- dijo ella

-Si, lo es, no se compara en nada con mi cabeza- admitió David aunque mas como un comentario para el mismo

-Por que?-

-Nada, olvídalo- intento excusarse el -entonces quieres nadar para que te de sueño?-

-Claro que no, despertaríamos a todos-contesto ella risueña

-Tienes razón, entonces me acompañas?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a su compañera

-A donde?- cuestiono ella extrañada

-Iba a ir a la playa a caminar un rato, la verdad es que tampoco tengo mucho sueño- dijo el para explicarse

-Y no crees que sea peligroso ir a la playa a estas horas?-

-Claro que no, vamos- contesto el indudablemente

-Bueno- acepto ella tomándole la mano para levantarse.

la playa no estaba muy lejos de la casa, solo tenían que bajar algunos escalones para quedar a nivel del mar, la vista era hermosa, la playa estaba iluminada por lámparas en las orillas, ni un alma parecía andar por ahí, mas que ellos, claro , caminaron por varios minutos sin decir una sola palabra, el sonido de las olas parecía haberlos aturdido por que Emily caminaba por su lado y David por el suyo, aunque siguiéndose los pasos muy de cerca.

-Em, puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestiono David para atraer la atención de su compañera,

-Puedo decir que no?- contesto ella sin detener sus pasos

-No, por que de todos modos me gustaría que me dijeras-

-Que?- interrumpió ella volteando por fin a ver a David que se había quedado quieto en mitad de la arena

-Tu me besaste, y me gustaría saber por que?, no es que me haya molestado, es solo que..-

-No te lo esperabas- volvió a interrumpir ella

-No, pensé que habías dicho que nada de besos, nada de demostraciones amorosas, nada de nada hasta que volviéramos al set, y ahora tu..-

-Te bese- Acepto ella

-Si, puedes explicarme, aunque la verdad quisiera que lo repitieras antes de explicarme- dijo gracioso

-David!- regaño ella

-Bueno tenia que intentarlo- se justifico tímidamente

-Yo, solo hice lo que sentía, no quise confundirte, se lo que dije y aun sigo firme en que sea así- contesto seriamente

-entonces no es que hayas cambiado de idea?- pregunto el algo decepcionado

-No- aseguro ella firmemente

-Bueno pero entonces tu mereces un castigo por romper tus propias reglas- dijo el siguiendo con la seriedad de su compañera

-Un castigo?, son mis reglas puedo romperlas si quiero- contesto ella extrañada y sin entender

-Claro que no, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera por una sola ves- siguió advirtiendo David

-Eso no es justo-

-Si, si lo es, tu antes me has castigado por hacer lo que siento, así que tu mereces también un castigo- dijo firmemente

-Sabes que no puedes obligarme a hacer nada que no quiera- aseguro ella haciéndole entender que no obtendría lo que quería

-No creo que no quieras hacer lo que te voy a pedir- dijo el pícaro, lanzándole una sexy mirada a su amiga

-David!-

-No seas mal pensada Emily, no me refiero a eso, aunque si tu quisieras..- siguió bromeando David para incomodar aun mas a Emily

-NO!- aseguro ella

-Ok, entonces quieres saber que es lo quiero?- cuestiono sonriente a ver que estaba logrando su cometido,

-Si no hay mas remedio, cual será mi castigo?- dijo ella en busca de respuestas

-Quiero... que por lo que resta de la noche, tu y yo, hagamos lo que sintamos, sin pensar en nada fuera de este inmenso mar y esta enorme playa- contesto David acercándose lentamente a su compañera

-ese es tu malvado castigo?- cuestiono ella sonrojada y nerviosa

-nunca dije que seria malvado- aclaro el

-De acuerdo- contesto claramente

-Aceptas?- cuestiono el extrañado

-Si, es un castigo justo- siguió Aceptando sonriendo tímidamente, mientras se acercaba mas al cuerpo de su amigo,

-Entonces que sientes en este momento?- cuestiono en voz baja

-No me hagas decirlo- pidió ella tímida agachando la cabeza

-Claro que lo tienes que decir, solo así podremos hacerlo- aseguro el con el mismo tono de voz con una mezcla de pasión y romance,

-bueno, siento que... quiero quedarme aquí contigo así- dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo fijamente,

-De acuerdo- Acepto el sonriéndole

-Y tu que sientes?- pregunto ella en el mismo tono que David

-Siento que, quiero abrazarte- dijo el mientras llevaba sus brazos a la cadera de Emily acercando mas su cuerpo.

-Y que mas- volvió a cuestionar Emily ante el contacto de su amigo

-Es tu turno- recordó el, no sin quitar sus ojos de la hermosa mirada de Emily

-Ok- dijo ella mientras terminaba con el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de su compañero, pero esta ves quedándose ahí, atrapada entre la tierna caricia que el hacia en su mejilla, un beso que aunque era solo en los labios, lograba recorrerles cada parte del alma, un beso que terminaba con cualquier duda y empezaba todas las ilusiones que se habían forjado desde el primer momento que estaban juntos, era la caricia mas perfecta entre ellos, y la mas sublime.

No fue el único beso de la noche, los dos se habían puesto mas cómodos acostados sobre la arena, Emily tenia medio cuerpo encima de el de su compañero, se miraban y sonreían, el cielo no se veía tan estrellado en la ciudad, era un hermoso panorama, y lo era aun mas por la compañía, cada par de minutos volvían a juntar sus labios, se dejaban llevar por el armonioso sonido de las olas, nada mas importaba, nada aparte de lo que ellos sintieran en ese momento.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche- pidió el mientras se separaba de los labios de su compañera y volvía a abrir los ojos para mirarla,

-En tu cuarto?- cuestiono sorprendida

-En donde sea, aquí si quieres- dijo el animado y sonriente

-David, eso no es buena idea, cualquiera podría darse cuenta- aseguro ella un poco tímida

-Claro que no, estamos muy separados de todos, y si alguien nos va a buscar seguro será Michi, no creo que a ella le parezca raro- aseguro rápidamente el

-Bueno si, pero, tu y yo, en una cama, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima ves?- cuestiono haciendo obvio el recuerdo que se le venia a la mente

-Si, con muchos detalles- contesto pícaro y sexy incomodando a Emily

-David!-

-Bueno, nada de eso va a pasar, solo quiero dormir sabiendo que estarás ahí por la mañana- se explico el mientras besaba nuevamente a su compañera

-Esta bien, pero si siento tus manos en un lugar donde no deberían estar, te mando de regreso a tu cama- contesto ella dándole pequeños puñetazos en el pecho de David,

-Entonces será en tu cuarto?- pregunto el victorioso

-Claro, a mi me dieron la mejor cama- contesto ella burlona

-Ya lo sospechaba, vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse,

Los dos caminaron de regreso a la casa de huéspedes, esta ves con las manos entrelazadas, sabían que no habría nadie despierto a esas horas, así que no había por que ocultar sus gestos, terminando de disfrutar el pase llegaron a la recamara de Emily, era cierto su cama era por mucho mejor que la de David, los dos se quitaron las chaquetas que portaban para el frío del exterior y se metieron juntos en la cama, David enredo con sus brazos a su compañera y ella se adhirió instintivamente a su pecho, era la posición mas cómoda para los dos, y con la que se podían sentir mas cercanos.

-Que descanses- dijo David depositando en los suaves labios de Emily un tierno beso

-También tu- contesto ella con el mismo gesto y enredándose mas al cuerpo de su compañero

**Hola a todas por acá!.. se que prometí subir el capitulo desde el lunes, pero como algunas saben, llevo varios días muy mal!, el estomago no me ha dejado en paz, y bueno concentrarme con este dolor es casi imposible, escribí de a poco mientras la medicina me hacia efecto, así que espero que no sea tan malo y que les guste, espero ya recuperarme pronto para poder darles el 100%, Gracias por seguir aquí y estar pendientes, por cierto, ya rebase los 100 reviews, no saben la alegría que me da que me escriban y me comenten, espero que en este cap. No sea la excepción, díganme si les gusto o si no les gusto, cualquier cosa me encantaría saberla, bueno las leo pronto!.. un Saludo :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

Emily se despertó buscando entre las sabanas el noble aroma del cuerpo de David, sus dedos recorrieron los rincones entre las almohadas aun con los ojos cerrados, pero sus manos no lograron encontrar esa compañía que ella buscaba, cuando al fin lo busco con la mirada no encontró rastro alguno de su compañero, lo único que pudo encontrar fue una playera mal puesta sobre una silla y pronto su oído descubrió el lugar donde estaba David, la regadera sonaba constante, ella no podía creerlo, David se bañaba en su recamara, que era lo correcto?, buscarlo dentro de la regadera, o esperarlo sobre la cama, el efecto de la brisa de mar aun seguía sobre su cuerpo, y aun mas sobre su piel, esa que necesitaba ser tocada por ese hombre que hacia meses que se había convertido en el único dueño de cada superficie en ella, sonrojada por sus propios pensamientos decidió no pensar mas, Se levanto de la cama y por un minuto observo su mano sobre la cerradura de la puerta, intentando dejar que el corazón fuera quien mandara y no su cerebro, "haz lo que sientas Emily" dijo para si misma y abrió por fin la puerta, ahí estaba David ese cuerpo perfectamente moldeado solo con una capa de espuma sobre la piel, como no admirar el panorama, el muchas veces lo había hecho, la sangre empezaba a hervir en su cuerpo, la necesidad de ocupar el mismo espacio que el ya era difícil de manejar.

-Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir bañarte en esta habitación- dijo ella intentando parecer molesta, plantada frente a la puerta que era la única que cubría a medias el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Tenia arena en el cuerpo, y la idea de abandonarte tan temprano no es de mi agrado- contesto el algo sorprendido por verla ahí de pie, pero para nada se le hacia incomodo,

-Te das cuenta que cualquiera te puede buscar n tu cuarto y no te encontraría?-

-podré decir que no había agua caliente en mi regadera y que tu amablemente me prestaste la tuya- dijo el hábilmente,

-Eres bueno para justificar tus acciones- admitió Emily con una ligera risa vergonzosa,

-Soy actor, lo recuerdas?-

-si, claro que lo recuerdo- acepto ella sonriente, mas que por las palabras por lo relajado que se veía David a pesar de la situación,

-Tienes buena vista desde donde estas?- Cuestiono el intentando avergonzar a su compañera

-Em, yo, la verdad es que si- afirmo ella sin mostrar ni un poco la pena que sentía, quería mostrarse segura y hasta seductora,

-Y por que no mejor me haces compañía, estas regaderas son muy grandes- contesto el ante tal pose de Emily

-Enserio quieres que este ahí contigo?- cuestiono ella haciéndole un poco mas difícil las cosas

-Tienes alguna duda?-

-No, pero tendría que quitarme la ropa- contesto manteniendo su actitud

-No necesariamente, de eso puedo encargarme yo- dijo David llamándola con la mano

-Entonces por que no vienes por mi?-

-Eso es lo que quieres?- cuestiono intentando no derretirse en ese momento, esa Emily seguro que no la conocía, pero le encantaba,

-Tienes alguna duda?-cuestión ella esperando que el entendiera el mensaje.

David abrió la puerta de la regadera y guío sus pasos hasta donde estaba su compañera, encantador y totalmente desnudo, solamente con algunas gotas de agua cubriéndole el cuerpo, con sus manos fue encontrando la figura que formaba Emily con su cuerpo, ella aun mas sonrojada no podía creer que se estuviera dejando llevar por el momento, el mas candente que había tenido en la vida, y que fuera ella quien aparentara tener el control, los labios de David buscaron su lugar entre los de Emily, suave y profundamente fueron recorriendo cada rincón con sus lenguas, las manos de ella viajaban de arriba abajo en la espalda desnuda de David, y el iba desasiéndose poco a poco de la ropa que ella portaba, besos mas intensos y cargados de pasión desenfrenada eran plasmados en los lugares menos apropiados pero mas placenteros, un poco mas y los cuerpos entrarían en ebullición, las caricias ya no tenían ningún obstáculo para recorrer cada rincón en el cuerpo de Emily, un poco mas de cercanía no era posible sus cuerpos empezaban donde terminaba el de el otro, no podían esperar mas para terminar quemándose juntos, David no podía mantenerse mas tiempo en esa posición, quería ser parte de esa mujer una ves mas.

-Nos vamos a la cama o..- intento decir el entre besos

-Esta muy lejos- contesto ella mientras se le escapaba la respiración jadeante

-Emily yo..-

-No quiero perder la concentración- se apresuro a interrumpir ella mientras jugaba el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua,

-tu lo has dicho- acepto el y tomo a su compañera en brazos, la cama no era una opción y el lavamanos tenia espacio de sobra, acomodo delicadamente el cuerpo de Emily sobre el lugar y busco entre sus piernas un espacio que fuera solo para el, sus manos jugaban con cada curva en el cuerpo de Emily, ella no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para separarse un minuto de esa boca, los jadeos se escuchaban mas intensos, y también los golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación de Emily, de pronto todo volvió a ser silencio.

-Emily?, Cariño estas dormida?, Emily Despierta!, David no esta en su habitación y Hart quiere que salgamos temprano al muelle, rentaron un yate, Emily estas ahí?, Estas bien?- Se escucho la voz de Michaela tras la puerta

-Tengo que salir- dijo Emily en voz baja solo para David

-No, no te pienso dejar ir- contesto el llevando su boca al cuello de su compañera

-David, se van a preocupar- dijo intentando detener las caricias de el

-ya no se escucha nada, podemos seguir- continuo el

-David podría entrar y encontrarnos aquí- dijo ella apartando un poco a David

-La puerta tiene seguro- contesto David resistiéndose a los regaños de Emily

-Emily, solo dime que estas bien y me iré- insistió Michaela en la puerta

-Si, estoy bien, me estoy bañando Michi- contesto nerviosa Emily para que su amiga no se preocupara

-Oh, pensé que tu y David habían huido- comento graciosa Michaela

-No, para nada-

-Eso hubiera querido- dijo David en voz baja

-Shhh-

-Y no sabes a donde se fue David?- cuestiono su amiga para aclarar sus sospechas

-Em, no Michi, habrá ido a correr a la playa- contesto rápidamente ella

-Hay maneras mas divertidas de hacer ejercicio- volvió a interrumpir por lo bajo David mientras continuaba acariciando a su compañera

-Shhh-

-Bueno, le diré a T J que lo vaya a buscar, apúrate, salimos en una hora- dijo su Michaela no muy convencida

-Si Michi gracias-

-Te veo en la casa- termino por decir y salió de la casa

-Si-

-Una hora es suficiente tiempo- insistió el mientras volvía a poner sus labios en el cuello de Emily

-No, David hay que bañarnos ya, no quiero, llegar, tarde, por, favor- dijo esto ultimo con la voz entre cortada en reacción a las caricias que estaba recibiendo,

-Tenemos tiempo- aseguro David para convencerla.

Era imposible negarse a las caricias de ese hombre, a sus besos, y a su cercanía, a pesar de la interrupción solo había hecho falta un cerillo para volver a prender la hoguera que se quemaba entre ellos, mas besos, mas caricias, mas cercanos nuevamente, uno unido al otro como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, era un acto mágico mas que apasionado, si las almas pudiera fundirse una con otra, estaba claro que ellos lo estaban experimentando, los sonidos no eran necesarios sus bocas no habían logrado separarse un solo segundo, la intensidad fue acabando y con ella la máxima explosión cósmica, besos mas delicados y caricias mas cortas, Emily acariciando el cabello en la nuca de David, y el aferrado a sus cintura, tomar un poco de aire era lo que mas les hacia falta, y la regadera ya los esperaba, bañaron sus cuerpos entre besos y espuma, David muy caballeroso cubrió primero a su compañera con una toalla y después el hizo lo mismo, sus rostros no eran de agotamiento, era de satisfacción mutua, como si en ese acto hubieran encontrado todo lo que complementaba sus vidas.

-Me voy al cuarto para cambiarme- dijo el mientras salía de la regadera tras su compañera,

-Si, yo también tengo que ver que me voy a poner- contesto ella mientras señalaba algunos trajes de baño que había llevado,

-Yo podría ayudarte a elegir eso- se apresuro a ofrecerse David,

-Tu nunca me dejas escogerte las corbatas-

-Bueno entonces te ofrezco un trato, yo te escojo el bikini y tu me escoges las corbatas- insistió David

-En ese caso, puede escoger, excepto este- contesto ella apartando uno amarillo que era mucho mas pequeño que los demás,

-Que?, no, ese es mi favorito- reclamo rápidamente el

-David este me queda muy chiquito-

-Por eso- contesto el sonriente

-Y quieres que lo luzca para todos?- comento ella sabiendo que no le gustaría compartir eso con los todos,

-Em, tienes razón, ese mejor lo guardamos para un momento especial, donde solo estemos nosotros- acepto el ante la imagen que se le había formado en la cabeza

-Ahora eres celoso?- cuestiono ella divertida

-Mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustaría verte con este en el Yate- dijo el señalando uno de color morado mas discreto,

-Ese me gusta- acepto Emily

-Entonces será ese-

-Si- afirmo ella sonriéndole,

-Me voy a cambiar, regreso por ti- se despidió el con un beso,

-Esta bien- acepto ella y el salio de la habitación.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y ya con la hora encima David busco nuevamente en su cuarto a Emily, ella también ya estaba arreglada, un par de besos antes de salir de la casita y con esa sonrisa de haber hecho algo malo realmente bien se dirigieron a la casa donde ya todos esperaban, Michaela abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, seguro que su parte psíquica había despertado con la llegada de esos dos al mismo tiempo, David se aparto de su compañera para ayudar en lo que faltara por llevar pero no pudo alejar Michaela de el quien se apunto también para llevar alguna bolsa.

-Y tu donde te habías metido?- se apresuro a preguntar Michaela

-Fui a correr a la playa-aseguro el

-A si?, TJ te busco, por que parte de la playa fuiste a correr?, por el mar?- dijo ella molesta e intrigada, sabia que algo mas pasaba,

-Michi, me aleje bastante de la casa y cuando vi ya se me había ido el tiempo- siguió explicándose el

-Oh, ya veo, y por eso tienes el cabello húmedo aun?-

-Bueno, llegue y me bañe rápido, Emily venia para acá cuando llegue y le pedí que me esperara- contesto el algo nervioso,

-muy conveniente- dijo ella sarcástica -Y el ejercicio que hiciste te dejo esa sonrisa?- cuestiono pícaramente.

David no pudo contestar esa pregunta, así como no podía ocultar la felicidad que se le desbordaba esa mañana, todos se separaron en grupos para dirigirse al muelle, TJ, Hart y David llevaron sus autos, Emily se apunto rápidamente a su grupo, y con ella también su mejor amiga, cosa que a David le causo mucha gracia, era claro que no la había convencido con las explicaciones y que intentaría hurgar todo el camino hasta saber la verdad. El día había comenzado muy bien, al menos para los amantes que escondían sus caricias a la mirada de los demás, pero que no podían ocultar esa chispa que había entre ellos, y aun faltaba fin de semana por recorrer y por ahora un yate esperaba por ellos para pasar ahí lo que restaría del día.

**Chicas se que me tarde, que ahora si las hice esperar muchísimo!, pero no tenia cabeza, no se me ocurría nada y miren como este capitulo me salio de un momento de inspiración, es chiquito pero creo que les va a encantar, y no es por presumir, pero es el regalo que me quise hacer por mi cumple que es en unas horitas :D. Espero sus comentarios como siempre, y bueno, Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, ya es el 25, hasta que numero creen que lleguemos?, un Saludo :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

La mañana en el yate había sido de ensueño, los habían recibido con un banquete de frutas frescas, sumos y todo lo necesario para un buen desayuno, el viaje seria largo pues habían planeado su regreso hasta que los encontrara la noche, a pesar de las intenciones de David había tenido que separarse de su querida amiga Emily pues ella y las demás chicas habían planeado tomar el sol por un largo tiempo, las horas fueron pasando en un maravilloso paisaje, el horizonte se veía al fondo rodeado de montañas y playa, las platicas de negocios no se hicieron esperar, algunos arreglos sobre el futuro en la serie, y la promesa de hacer de David uno de los Directores principales fue el comienzo de los acuerdos, sin duda los planes de hacer mas temporadas era algo seguro, cosa que no seria un sacrificio para los actores, música relajante, masajes y atención excelente eran los servicios del pequeño pero lujoso Yate, dos pisos con vista al inmenso océano turquesa, las copas variaban entre cócteles frutales y bebidas solas en las rocas, la tarde ya se había hecho notar, el sol comenzaba a pintar el cielo de color naranja rosado, el aire empezaba a sentirse mas frío con forme avanzaba el tiempo, Emily había cambiado el bañador por un vestido que la cubriera mas, aunque no demasiado, su elección había sido un vestido largo que dejara a la vista sus hombros bronceados, color turquesa con una cinta anudada al cuello, David no podía evitar verla de reojo, lo mataba no estar cerca de ella y mas con esa figura que ya conocía debajo de las prendas, aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustara ese vestido que traía, se le veía maravilloso, como todo el ella, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que David había cruzado palabra por ultima ves con Emily, pero no quería interrumpirla seguro que estaba teniendo una platica interesante con Michaela, quien a pesar de agotar sus tácticas no había conseguido sacarles nada en el transcurso del camino al muelle, prefería dejarlas así y no experimentar otro ataque de la detective que era su amiga.

-Entonces tu y David?- pregunto Michaela, si su amiga pensaba que se había rendido en el coche estaba muy equivocada, ella tenia un sexto sentido y nunca le fallaba, así que no se detendría hasta averiguar la verdad,

-Yo y David?- repitió Emily como si no entendiera la pregunta

-Vamos amiga no te hagas la tonta, me vas a decir que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes mientras están en esa casita, apartada de los demás, esto debería ser como una luna de miel -

-Claro que no Michi, esto para nada es una luna de miel principalmente por que David esta ¡CASADO!, lo recuerdas?- dijo claramente Emily

-Y eso que?, Em tu y medio mundo sabe que ustedes dos se atraen, se gustan, hay química, casi podría sentirlo con mis manos-

-Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros estemos juntos-

-Entonces estar a altas horas de la madrugada en la playa y tomarse de las manos regresando a casa no es nada?- pregunto Michaela irónica, tenia las armas esperaba no usarlas pero con su amiga tendría que hacerlo para saber que pasaba,

-Nos viste?- se apresuro a preguntar Emily, apenada y sorprendida

-Bueno solo por casualidad, mi cuarto da hacia la alberca y los vi cuando se fueron y volvieron de la paya, y pasaron muchas horas ahí- se explico su amiga

-y estuviste esperando a que volviéramos?- ahora la ironía venia de parte de Emily

-bueno solo por curiosidad- contesto Michaela intentando parecer apenada, pero con esa ligera sonrisa de maldad que la caracterizaba

-¡Michi!- Regaño Emily

-Vamos cariño no soy tan tonta, se que David no se desapareció caminando en la playa esta mañana, apostaría una botella de vino francés a que estaba en tu cama, dándote besos en lugares poco apropiados- dijo juguetona, como si se lo estuviera imaginando,

-¡Michi!, no ves en donde estamos, te pueden escuchar- volvió a regañarla su amiga, pero si en verdad era media psíquica como decía David, pensaba,

-Oh por Dios, le he atinado- Michaela no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su alegría,

-Eso no, no es completamente cierto-

-Estaba en tu habitación?- cuestiono rápidamente antes de que su amiga volviera a cerrarse,

-Si-

-En tu cama?-

-No-

-En otro lugar de la habitación?-

-Si-

-Dándote besos en lugares poco apropiados?- dijo emocionada casi dando brincos

-¡Michi!-

-Oh Dios mío, que maravilla amiga- si algo tenia Michaela es que no era para nada discreta cuando de alegrías se trataba, y menos cuando eran alegrías prohibidas,

-Por favor puedes dejar de gritar, David esta viendo para acá y seguro que esta disfrutando ver como te cuento lo que paso- le dijo Emily intentando no hacer movimientos con los labios para que no pudiera entender lo que le decía,

-Bueno es que es increíble, entonces tu y David?- volvió a cuestionar, como su fuera la pregunta del millón y siempre con la misma respuesta,

-No se-

-Como que no sabes?, no te ha gustado?-

-Mich... no, no es por eso, es que volvemos a lo primero, el esta casado, tiene una familia- acepto ella entristecida,

-Bueno pues creo que es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, tu lo quieres?-

-Mas de lo que debería-

-Y el te ha dicho que te quiere-

-Toda la noche- acepto suspirando

-¡Oh por Dios!- el corazón de su amiga volvía a elevarse de alegría, era algo increíble y antojable,

-No me refiero solo al ...sexo- dijo bajando el tono de voz y observando que nadie la viera hablar de esas cosas -el dice quererme, pero no me ha dicho si se va a separar, o cual es mi situación con el, donde empieza lo nuestro o donde empieza su matrimonio, que lugar ocupo yo en todo eso-

-Emily, si tu le pidieras que dejara a su esposa estoy cien por ciento segura que lo haría-

-Lo se, pero quiero que sea una decisión propia, no quiero ser su opción después del divorcio para no quedarse solo, quiero que decida que lo mejor para el es separarse e intentar construir algo conmigo, no como la siguiente si no como la permanente-

-cariño eres tu, ustedes son perfectos juntos, no solo en escena, también fuera de escena, hasta cuando peleaban se le veía esa pasión, esa química, esa magia que solo puede existir en los amantes eternos- dijo ella para animarla

-Yo jamás pensé en sentir esto por alguien, y mucho menos por alguien casado-

-Solo son detalles Emily-

-Detalles?- pregunto sarcástica -por eso creo que he tomado la mejor decisión-

-Cual?, te fugaras con el a un lugar desconocido y poblaran su propio país?- dijo Michaela animada y divertida,

-Michi, no, yo me iré a casa de mis padres lo que resta de las vacaciones, le daré la perspectiva que necesita, si el quiere ser feliz, empezara a hacer algo por el mismo, o me convertiré solo en un amor de verano-

-No se si eso sea buena idea, sabes la cantidad de fiestas que te vas a perder?-

-Lo se, me lo han estado diciendo desde que empezó el año, pero no es algo que me emocione, gente desconocida, tragos extraños, banalidades y egos por las nubes, no es mi idea de vacacionar-

-bueno, entonces tendré que ir a visitarte un fin de semana- acepto su amiga, sabia que en realidad era una buena idea, como dice el dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y tal ves eso era lo que David necesitaba para dar ese paso, aunque su amiga no lo vería así, para ella era perspectiva,

-Eso estaría muy bien- contesto Emily sonriendo mientras abrasaba a su amiga,

-Y ya se lo has dicho a David?-

-Si, le había mencionado algo así, pero ahora estoy muy segura que es lo que necesito-

-y hoy dormirá en tu cama?- pregunto insinuante mientras su amiga se ponía roja,

-¡Michí!-

-esta bien me callo, pero solo por que David viene hacia acá- dijo disimulando las miradas y los comentarios

-Hola chicas, interesante la platica?- Pregunto David, intuyendo que las dos amigas estaban hablando de lo que pasaba entre ellos, o por lo menos de el,

-No tienes ni idea- se apresuro contestar entre risitas la mejor amiga de Emily haciendo que fueran mas certeros los pensamientos de David

-Michi, no dijiste que querías otra margarita?- interrumpió Emily, sabia que si la dejaba, su amiga se pondría a pedirle santo y seña a David sobre lo que había pasado,

-Oh si cariño, gracias por recordarme- acepto Michaela entendiendo la indirecta para dejarlos solos, no sin lanzarles esas miraditas de complicidad al irse,

-Ya empezaste con los tragos exóticos, no quiero tener que llevarte cargando a tu cuarto- dijo David mientras veía irse a Michaela,

-No te preocupes David, lo estoy contando- contesto su amiga desapareciendo de su vista,

Por unos minutos los dos actores se quedaron en silencio, de pie sobre la proa del barco, admirando el paisaje y disfrutando les simple acto de hacerse compañía, el cielo empezaba a convertirse en azul grisáceo muestra de que el sol casi se había ocultado.

-No tienes frío?- pregunto el terminando con el silencio mientras llevaba sus labios a los descubiertos hombros de Emily

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiono Emily sorprendida,

-No te enojes solo compruebo tu temperatura-

-Es que a caso no ves donde estamos?, cualquiera podría vernos y mal interpretar las cosas-

-a estas horas no hay nadie mas fuera del yate, todos están entre cócteles y comodidad dentro del barco-

-Bueno pero alguien puede salir-

-ok, no te voy a ganar- dijo resignado,

-Te ha gustado la comida?, te vi muy emocionado con el buffet de mariscos- comento Emily para cambiar de tema, uno que no la incomodara,

-emocionado?, bueno solo un poco, pero es que esos sabores tropicales y frescos, Um, es imposible no emocionarse- David parecia seguir saboreando la comida,

-bueno me alegro que te haya gustado-

-Y tu los probaste?-

-Claro que no sabes que yo no...-

-Comes animales, lo se, pero solo por curiosidad-

-Por curiosidad no te comes a tu mascota o si?- pregunto graciosa Emily

-No, iugh, siempre se esta revolcando en la tierra y come ratones, nunca me lo comería-

-Tu perro se come los ratones?- volvió a cuestionar aun mas divertida por las caras que hacia su compañero,

-Si, y lo peor es que no se de donde los saca-

-pobre, no le debes de dar suficiente comida-

-Claro que si, solo tiene instintos-

-Eso es cierto- Acepto ella, de instintos ellos sabían mucho, al menos sabia que no eran los únicos siguiéndolos,

-Entonces, solo hablaremos de comida, perros, y el clima?- pregunto tonteando mientras chocaba los hombros de su compañera con los suyos,

-No hemos hablado del clima- se apresuro a decir ella sonriéndole,

-es que no me has dado tiempo- los dos parecían muy divertidos, sus sonrisas era tontas, enamoradas, juguetonas,

-y de que quieres hablar?- cuestiono Emily regresándole la serenidad al momento,

-Le has dicho a Mich?-

-Bueno, en realidad ella, lo ha adivinado todo-

-Todo?- pregunto abriendo mas lo ojos sorprendido, sabiendo lo que implicaba TODO,

-TODO- Afirmo ella

-y que piensa?-

-que deberíamos fugarnos a un lugar desconocido y poblemos nuestro propio pais-

-esa idea me gusta- acepto el alegremente,

-David- interrumpió ella,

-Que pasa?-

-aun sigue en pie el acuerdo- dijo Emily, tenia que aclarar todo, aunque fuera doloroso, en algún momento tendría que explicárselo,

-aun?, a pesar de lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana?- cuestiono extrañado con una pizca de picardía sobre los actos que había mencionado,

-eso fue por el castigo, y la promesa de hacer lo que sentía por este fin de semana, pero el acuerdo sigue en pie-

-eso quiere decir que tu, te iras- dijo el, su tono de voz sonaba mas entristecido esta vez

-Si, por dos meses, para que tu estés seguro y yo... y yo pueda estar contigo-

-Pero podemos estar juntos ahora, lo sabes-

-no es correcto, quiero que lo pienses, todo paso muy rápido, quiero que tengas perspectiva, que puedas ver que quieres sin que yo este-

-por que siempre haces todo tan difícil?- David solo podía suspirar, no sabia si enojarse o entender, en el fondo sabia que lo que Emily hacia era por el bien de los dos,

-Por que esto es difícil, nuestra situación es difícil, y por eso no debemos tomarnos todo tan a prisa- le dijo ella dulcemente, acariciando la mano de su compañero para hacerle menos amargo ese momento,

-cuando vuelvas me dejaras hacer lo que yo quiera?- pregunto el volviendo a sonreírle,

-Si es lo que quieres, así será- acepto ella compartiendo con el ese gesto, clavando sus miradas y perdiéndose en ellas,

-puedo besarte?- pregunto David aprovechando su buena racha,

-en la mejilla- acepto ella

-en el cuello- insistió el acercándose mas y mas a su amiga,

-no-

-en el plieguecito donde tu cuello se pierde con tu oreja- dijo recorriendo con sus dedos la zona que había descubierto como la mas sensible en Emily,

-!David!, no- lo detuvo ella, sabia que si comenzaban así no podría detenerse ni resistirse a los encantos de ese hombre, eso nunca había funcionado, y menos ahora que el conocía la debilidad que era para ella,

-Te pusiste chinita- comento el sonriendo, sabia que algo había logrado hacerle sentir a su compañera y por lo menos eso le daba alegría,

-en la mejilla y aprovecha por que me puedo arrepentir- comento algo apenada por la reacción de su cuerpo,

-Te quiero- le dijo David acercándose a su mejilla para dejarle ahí un beso, una extensión de el, y de lo que sentía,

-y yo a ti- compartió también ella sonriéndole tiernamente,

-Entramos?-

-Si, ya no siento los hombros-

-adentro tengo mi chaqueta- contesto el acariciando la piel de su amiga, y guiándola hacia el interior del yate.

Los dos llegaron al refugio donde todos se protegían del aire frío de afuera, barra libre de Martinis era la especialidad de la casa, botanas y todo y festín para el paladar, indudablemente estaban pasando los mejores momentos desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, ese punto de relajación era lo que mejor les había pasado, podrían empezar la próxima semana a grabar ya tenían las pilas súper cargadas, bromas, risas, juegos, planes, y todo lo que se veía venir para la siguiente temporada, tal ves mas viajes del elenco, claro eso seria seguro, otro especial de Navidad el ultimo no había salido como querían, pero ahora que estaban mas unidos seguro que lo disfrutarían aun mas, la noche llego para obligar a todos a tomar un descanso, el camino del muelle a la casa había sido muy silencioso, todos en caravana llegaron nuevamente a tierra firme, las luces ya iluminaban el patio y el living, la ultima noche que pasarían ahí, solo se detuvieron unos minutos para despedirse, bastante agotados por el recorrido, pero felices de haberlo compartido.

El destino de David y Emily aun no llegaba, tenían que atravesar la casa y el patio para volver a estar en el espacio que les había sido otorgado, silencio total nuevamente, como si no hiciera falta decir nada, al parecer no existía nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados, uno junto al otro, con su simple compañía.

-Buenas noches David- dijo Emily para despedirse frente a su puerta,

-hoy no puedo dormir contigo?-

-!David!, el acuerdo- recordó ella

-el acuerdo empieza cuando termina este fin de semana, y eso es hasta mañana- dijo el acercándose mas al cuerpo de su amiga, acorralándola entre el y la puerta,

-Que estas haciendo?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Sabes lo que dicen de los mariscos?- siguió diciendo el terminando con el espacio que había entre ellos y deshaciéndose del cordón que estorbaba alrededor del cuello de ella,

-Si, que son afrodisíacos, pero eso es un mito- contesto ella intentando mantener el equilibrio, y la calma,

-Claro que no- afirmo el perdiéndose en el cuello de Emily, recorriendo cada espacio con sus labios,

-David, tienes, que, irte a, tu cuarto- intento decir Emily para detenerlo, pero ya estaba perdida,

-y por que se te corta la respiración?- insistió el sin detenerse,

-Por que, David, yo-

-puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- volvió a preguntar esta ves llevando sus labios a los de Emily,

-dormir?- repitió ella como si ya no tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo,

-me vas a dejar entrar o te quito aquí la ropa?-

-David, yo…-

**No me odien chicas!... algo de suspenso para ustedes :D!... uff! Miren que hasta yo me quede emocionada, les prometo capitulo en un par de días que vuelva de un viajecito improvisado, me la he pasado pensando y pensando en lo que sigue…. Y uff! Por fin he encontrado lo que quiero hacer así que ya me tendrán mas seguido actualizando, Gracias por leerme y recuerden comentar, para mi los comentarios son mi mayor motivación, un Saludo y haber si le llegamos a los 100 Caps. =S!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

-David, yo… tienes que dejar de hacer eso- pidió ella que ya había perdió el control de su cuerpo,

-Por que?, no te gusta?-

-Ese es el problema, que cuando empiezas con eso no puedo decirte que no-

-Entonces por que seguimos en la puerta?- insistió el jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja,

-Odio que siempre me ganes-

Los pensamientos se vieron desvanecidos junto al cerrojo de la puerta, David se había aferrado al cuerpo de Emily y no pensaba alejarse ni un segundo, entre besos y jadeos fueron llegando a la cama el la acomodo delicada pero firme sobre el colchón sin dejar de recorres con sus labios su boca y su cuello, Emily no tardo en querer despojarse de la ropa de su compañero, se deshizo de su playera, y después de la bermuda, David por su parte hizo lo suyo deshaciéndose del vestido dejando al descubierto una grata sorpresa para el.

-Woow, te pusiste el traje de baño amarillo?- dijo el con la mirada sorprendida ante tal sorpresa, ese traje de baño si que era diminuto, y obviamente su favorito,

-Bueno tu dijiste que me lo pusiera en una ocasión especial, donde solo estuviéramos los dos- contesto ella tímida pero seductora

-Entonces tu sabias que esto iba a pasar, solo me estabas torturando-

-bueno quería probar si tenias suerte- dijo ella sonriente sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo,

-Me siento afortunado esta noche- contesto el y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, acomodo su cuerpo encima de su compañera haciendo con sus manos que quedaran lo mas cerca posible.

-eso esta por demostrarse-

Los dos volvieron a comerse a besos aun a media ropa, sus caricias viajaban entre la piel que tenían desnuda, David dibujaba con sus dedos los bordes de cada una de las prendas que Emily portaba, mientras ella se convertía en una admiradora de los movimientos de su "compañero", extraño termino pero era el que mejor definía su relación, mas que una amistad, mas que dos amantes, compañeros significaba estar ahí el uno para el otro, entregarse a cada mirada, a cada pensamiento, ser uno mismo en una caricia, sin necesidad de etiquetas, ser compañeros era mas que cualquier cosa que hubieran tenido antes o que hubieran pensando en tener, no necesitaba complementos oficiales si al caer la noche los dos eran uno en compañía, a escondidas del mundo pero expuestos entre si, sin secretos ocultos solo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

La magia les recorría la piel, todo había empezado como un acto apasionado pero se había convertido en un momento erótico, romántico, intenso, David hizo suya nuevamente la piel de Emily, con sus labios la cubrió de deseo, de ternura, de entrega, esta ves quería tomarse el tiempo para hacerla sentir amada cada instante, con cada respiración, Emily no podía mas que morderse los labios para no despertar a toda la gente, los besos de David eran electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y el único escape que tenia era apretar con mas fuerzas la sabana entre sus manos, mas caricias y esta ves el resto de la ropa desapareció, las ganas que tenían por amarse ya eran incontenibles, junto a la profundidad de los besos fueron haciéndose mas profundas las caricias, mas intensos los movimientos, tanta entrega parecía imposible en una cama, pero ellos tenían todo lo que el universo podía ofrecerles, amor, pasión, deseo, ternura, todo demostrando que no hacia falta nada mas que dos cuerpos siendo uno, con un te amo entre gemidos fue terminando el ritual, entre suspiros y el vapor que expedían sus cuerpos terminaron rindiéndose uno al otro, complementando con ternura el cierre de aquella escena digna de un premio.

David rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo aun vibrante de Emily quien hizo lo mismo adhiriéndose al sudado pero reconfortante pecho de David, no hicieron falta las palabras los dos habían quedado mas que satisfechos, y cuando al fin lograron poner sus corazones a un ritmo habitual volvieron a buscar sus miradas para confirmar que no había sido solo un sueño.

-Puedes quitar esa cara?- pidió Emily burlona

-Que cara tengo?-

-Esa que pones cada ves que logras una de tus conquistas-

-Tu no eres una conquista, tu eres mía, y siempre lo has sido, como yo siempre seré tuyo- dijo el conectando directamente con sus ojos,

-Siempre?-

-Aun lo dudas?-

-No- Acepto ella enamorada al ver la sinceridad en la mirada de David,

-Sabes por que me enamore de ti?-

-Por que soy muy divertida?-

-emmm si tu lo dices- dijo el sarcástico

-que grosero!- contesto ella mientras llevaba sus puños al pecho de David,

-es broma, claro que eres divertida, pero no fue por lo que me enamore de ti-

-entonces por que fue?-

-Por que contigo puedo ser yo, me siento libre y completo, cada ves que me miras con esos ojos se que no necesito nada mas que tu compañía- dijo el acariciando la fina piel del rostro de Emily,

-solo mi compañía?- pregunto ella sonriente, sabia que lo que habían hecho era mas que hacerse compañía, y no imaginaba otra cosa entre ellos,

-Podría vivir solo con eso, siempre que me prometas que cada noche serás solo mía- Afirmo el llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Emily haciéndola sentir mas cercana,

-siempre-

-Te amo, y es real- dijo el uniendo su declaración con los labios de su compañera,

-te creo, me lo has demostrado muuucho este fin de semana- contesto nuevamente tímida y sonriente,

-eso quiere decir que ya no hay acuerdo?-

-No, eso no ha cambiado- dijo directamente Emily,

-pensé que estaba teniendo suerte- contesto el un poco decepcionado,

-lo hago por los dos, lo sabes verdad?-

-claro que lo se, solo quisiera que no tuvieras razón-

-Te amo, volveré te lo prometo- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro decaído de David,

-y te esperare- Acepto el regalándole una mirada de entendimiento.

Los dos unieron sus sonrisas en un beso y se dejaron llevar por la ola de sueños que venían prolongando después de un día tan placenteramente agotador. La noche fue transcurriendo y los dos cuerpos sobre la cama no encontraron separación ni entre sueños, a pesar de sus cuerpos desnudos no hacia falta mas abrigo que los brazos del otro para mantenerse a temperatura, las horas avanzaron y el tercer día llego, el ultimo de aquel viaje in-imaginado, cuando la mañana empezó a refrescar David cubrió a su compañera con las sabanas que caían sobre los bordes de la cama, no sin acercarla mas a su cuerpo, nuevamente volvió a vencerlo el sueño y hubiera dormido hasta que el sol terminara de salir pero su celular comenzó a sonar como no lo había hecho en varios días, intento contestarlo lo mas rápido posible y en el baño de la habitación para no hacer algún ruido que despertara a Emily, pero no lo había logrado, había dejado a Emily observándolo salir a hurtadillas hacia el baño con el celular en la mano.

-Que pasa?- Contesto rápidamente el

"-Solo quería avisarte que no volveremos esta semana-" se escucho que dijeron al otro lado del teléfono,

-Como que no volverán esta semana, pensé que solo se quedarían el fin de semana-

"-Bueno mis padres nos han invitado a quedarnos mas días, es el cumpleaños de un tío y nos quedaremos-"

-Pero el niño tiene entrenamiento-

"-No quiere entrenar David-"

-que?, por que?-

"-Solo necesita tiempo esta bien?, déjalo que se quede esta semana se la pasara mejor con sus primos que con nosotros peleando cada minuto-"

-Esta bien, dile que lo quiero por favor-

"-claro que le diré, ya has vuelto a casa?-"

-No aun sigo en casa de Hart-

"-entonces te vemos en una semana-"

-Ok- dijo por ultimo y colgó el teléfono.

David se lavo el rostro e intento pasar el trago amargo que le había causado esa llamada, se la había pasado pensando solo en el esos días, y su hijo la estaba pasando realmente mal, suspiraba e intentaba verse al espejo intentando descifrar cual era la mejor solución para no ser el causante de el sufrimiento de la persona que mas quería, que mas le dolía en la vida, esa situación era algo que se le había salido de las manos, ya había causado mucho daño solo por querer ser feliz, pero ahí estaba Emily esperándolo en la cama con esa mirada que no lo juzgaba, que solamente quería hacerlo sentir mejor, que era tan difícil para ella como lo estaba siendo para el, y que al final luchar por amor convertía todo en una buena batalla, una por la que valía la pena luchar.

-Esta todo bien?- pregunto ella al ver el rostro decaído de su compañero, mientras el se acercaba nuevamente a la cama,

-Era Jaime- contesto el mientras se acostaba de frente a Emily,

-Y que te ha dicho?-

-Que volverán hasta el próximo fin de semana-

-Pero eso no es lo que te puso así o si?-

-No, es que...- la voz de David empezó a entrecortarse y el valor de decir las cosas empezaba a disminuir,

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, aquí estoy- lo animo ella entrelazando su mano a la de el,

-es mi hijo, no esta pasando por un buen momento, esta viendo su familia desvanecerse y no se que puedo hacer- afirmo sin ánimos,

-tranquilo, tienes que darle tiempo para entender el por que de las cosas, para el es triste ver a sus padres discutir, yo no me imaginaria a mis padres separados, pero el tiene que saber que a veces es mejor no seguir haciendo daño-

-es que a veces no se como explicárselo, el es muy pequeño, aun puedo verlo sobre mis brazos indefenso-

-Pero ya no es un niño, puede entenderte, puede entender que lo quieres, y que es lo mas importante en tu vida, solo necesitas decirle eso-

-Gracias, por estar conmigo a pesar de todo- dijo el apretando mas su mano a la de ella,

-Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, pero siempre voy a estar aquí, me tienes como tu amiga por sobre todas las cosas-

-no se que haría sin ti, te amo- un suspiro salio del fondo de su corazón, eran las palabras mas sinceras que había dicho y las mas reales,

-y yo te amo a ti, tranquilo, todo tomara su lugar-

David se mostraba indefenso por primera ves en mucho tiempo, ahora era el, el que se recargaba sobre el pecho de Emily mientras ella le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello haciéndolo sentir mas tranquilo.

-Creo que necesito ponerme algo de ropa- dijo ella al sentir el contacto del rostro de David directamente en sus pechos,

-claro que no, así te ves bien- contesto el sonriendo

-David, pronto se despertaran todos, tienes que ir a tu habitación-

-Me esta usted echando Deschanel?- dijo el en tono ofendido pero bromista,

-No, claro que no, solo digo que quisiera darme un baño a profundidad, y tu

deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Podemos hacerlo juntos-

-Sabes que eso terminaría en otra cosa y no nos bañaríamos a conciencia, anda que aun no sabemos que haremos hoy-

-yo tengo algunas ideas sobre lo que quiero hacer hoy- contesto el pícaro comenzando a besar el cuello de Emily,

-David!, detente, esta ves no me vas a ganar con besos y caricias, enserio me quiero bañar, ayer solo nos bañamos una ves, y así nos dormimos- regaño ella mientras lo alejaba de su cuello, zona que tenia mas vulnerable a los besos de David,

-no importa tu hules delicioso- insistió el luchando contra ella para olfatear su piel,

-Eso no dirás después de dos días bañándonos a medias por querer hacerlo juntos-

-esta bien, me voy a bañar solo, en mi regadera, con agua fría por su puesto- contesto el sentido, como niño regañado,

-si, helada por favor- continuo ella riéndose de la actitud de su compañero,

-ha te burlas?- pregunto el vengativo volviendo a acercarse a Emily pero esta ves pellizcándola entre las costillas,

-No, no, no David no me hagas cosquillas, basta, anda ve a bañarte- dijo ella alejándolo con una palmada en su bien torneado trasero,

-y así quieres que me vaya?- sonrío el,

-Anda!-

-No tardes ok?- pidió el despidiéndose con un beso intenso acompañado de una mordida al labio superior de Emily,

-Si, vete- contesto ella divertida,

Después de media hora Emily ya se había terminado de bañar y cambiar, solo le quedaba secarse el cabello, aun no sabían que planes tenían para el ultimo día, pero tenia que estar preparada para todo, los últimos pendientes por hacer eran arreglar la cama que después de dos días de intensa actividad no estaba de muy buen ver, un poco de orden en sus cosas y su mejor amiga anunciándose en la puerta.

-Toc, Toc, ya están despiertos tortolitos?-

-Pasa Michi, solo estoy yo- contesto Emily dentro de su cuarto,

-estas sola?- pregunto su amiga sorprendida, esperaba cacharlos en alguna escena incomoda, para alimentar mas la ilusión que le daba esa extraña relación amorosa

-Si, esta es mi habitación-

-Has dejado dormir solito al pobre de David?-

-Pobre?, ahora eres su principal defensora?-

-Se pelearon?, lo mandaste a dormir a la tina?-

-Claro que no, se esta bañando en su cuarto-

-Entonces durmió aquí?- siguió insistente su amiga,

-Michi!, Venias por algo o solo por diversión?-

-vine a decirte que hoy lo pasaremos aquí, no se nos ocurrió nada mas, ya sabes después de lo agotador que fue el día de ayer, pasarla aquí en la alberca o en la playa seria mejor idea- informo Michaela mientras su amiga se lavaba los dientes

-Si, creo que eso esta bien- intento decir por la espuma en su boca,

-Entonces a que horas se han dormido?- pregunto traviesa Michaela,

-Michi!- regaño Emily y casi se ensucia con la pasta de dientes,

-Em, nena, ya te terminaste de arreglar?- se oyó decir a David mientras entraba en la habitación,

-Nena?- pregunto sorprendida Michaela ante tal muestra de cariño,

-Michi, no sabia que estabas aquí- contesto el un poco nervioso,

-No me llames nena, me recuerda a un exnovio que le decía así a todas para no confundirse de nombre- dijo Emily saliendo del baño un poco molesta por el apodo,

-ok, entonces amor?, cariño?, cielo?- siguió diciendo David intentando quitar la cara de enojo que tenia su compañera preferida,

-David!- regaño ella lanzándole una mirada para hacerle entender que no estaban solos para ese tipo de demostraciones de amor,

-Vamos amiga conmigo no tienen que disimular- dijo tranquilamente Michalea,

-Ves, con Michi no tenemos por que escondernos- insistió David jalando a sus brazos a Emily,

-Bueno pero no me digas ninguna de esas cosas, Emily se escucha bien, o Em eso solo tu me lo dices-

-Hay que cursis son- dijo su amiga al ver semejante escena romántica,

-Michi!-

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar en un rato, los dejo, no se tarden mucho- Michaela había notado que ahí ya estaba de mas, así que prefirió aplicar su famosa huida,

-Solo lo necesario Michi ya sabes- contesto David entre risas,

-David!- lo regaño Emily golpeándolo en el pecho,

-Que?-

-no se que voy a hacer contigo-

-Puedes hacer esto- contesto el acercándose mas al rostro de Emily y volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella,

-Basta, o no saldremos de aquí- dijo ella para separarse, seguro que si lo dejaba otro segundo mas su sistema dejaría de responder,

-no creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil- amenazo David mientras soltaba su compañera,

-eso vengo sospechando todo el fin de semana- acepto ella resignada,

Los dos salieron de la casita entre sonrisas y juegos, nuevamente la parada era el comedor donde ya todos estaban disfrutando de el principal alimento del día, jugos por todos lados y un aroma delicioso a Hot Cakes preparados ni mas ni menos que por el increíble Hart, una mas a sus habilidades desconocidas, todos sonreían y bromeaban como en cada una de sus reuniones, sin duda habían logrado una conexión mas fuerte entre ellos y un descanso pleno en esas vacaciones.

Ya era domingo y después del desayuno todos habían optado por ir a la playa, llenarse los pies de arena y despedirse así del hermoso paisaje que había adornado todo el fin de semana sus vacaciones, aun faltaban varias horas para que llegaran las despedidas, y algo mas de tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía hasta que llegara lo inevitable, tener que decir hasta pronto.

**Ya vineeeee, chicas se que dije un par de días pero bueno me tarde mas de lo que imaginaba en hacer este Cap. Que espero que les guste, y que les emocione como a mi, gracias por los comentarios, y por lo de los 100 caps. No se si llegue a ese numero, pero seguro que aun no tengo a la vista el final de esta historia, espero que me sigan hasta que ese día llegue, un Saludo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron tranquilamente en la playa jugando fútbol americano, hombres contra mujeres, donde curiosamente ellas les dieron una paliza a sus compañeros, los chicos habían decidido dejarlas ganar después de ver que no tenían ni idea de cómo se jugaba y solo corrían sin sentido para no dejarse agarrar, al menos era lo que ellos sostenían para defender su orgullo.

Al final el ultimo día ya casi había terminado, en un par de horas la luz del sol ya seria inexistente, con pocos ánimos todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos a quitarse la arena del cuerpo y a recoger sus pertenencias para emprender el doloroso viaje de regreso.

A pesar de la gran insistencia de David, Emily lo había mandado a bañarse nuevamente a su propio cuarto, esa idea de no seguir juntos hasta el ultimo momento no le había gustado nada a el, y después de hacer algo de berrinche termino por obedecer a su compañera que lo dejo junto a su puerta con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya tienes todo listo?- se escucho decir a David mientras entraba en la habitación de su compañera que batallaba con el cierre de su maleta por el exceso de ropa,

-si ya casi empaco todo- dijo con un ligero tono de lucha cuando al fin pudo cerrar la maleta,

-veo que te falta algo muy importante-

-Que?- se apresuro a preguntar Emily sorprendida mientras observaba a su alrededor que cosa podría ser,

-Yo!- contesto el con su sonrisa juguetona,

-David tu no entras en mi maleta, además Michi se quejaría si llevo sobrepeso en su cajuela-

-Michi?- pregunto algo confundido,

-Si, he quedado con ella para que me regrese a casa-

-Como?, no, no, no, no, NO, yo te traje y es mi responsabilidad regresarte- dijo el un poco molesto mientras se acercaba mas a su compañera,

-yo solo quiero hacer menos dolorosa la despedida- admitió ella llevando su mirada al suelo,

-Eso tiene remedio- David termino con el espacio que existía entre los dos, y enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emily para que no pudiera huir de el –No te despidas- dijo clavando su mirada en la de ella, y acercándose mas hasta llegar a sus labios para besarla con ternura,

-Basta David, no hagas eso- pidió entre besos Emily pero sin abrir los ojos,

-Evita que lo haga- David no hizo caso a las peticiones de su compañera y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, llevando esta ves sus besos a su oreja y después hasta su cuello,

-No puedo- dijo ella con la voz entre cortada-

-Entonces te iras conmigo?-

-sabes como convencerme- dijo Emily mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su compañero,

-hago mi mayor esfuerzo- aseguro el, sin dejar de besarla, volviendo a sus labios haciendo esos besos mas intensos y apasionados,

-Y tu ya tienes todo listo- dijo Emily apartándose de su compañero para evitar que eso terminara en un encuentro mas sobre su cama, recordando que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y cualquiera podía llegar y descubrirlos,

-Si- contesto de mala gana- deje un buen espacio en mi maleta para robarte y llevarte conmigo- volvió a sonreírle y Emily le contesto el gesto,

-Estas muy loco-

-Bueno tu sabes la razón…-

-David?, Emily?- la voz de Hart lo interrumpió, había entrado en la casa en busca de sus protagonistas,

-Estamos aquí amigo- dijo David guiándolo con su voz mientras Emily se sentaba del otro lado de la habitación,

-Oh!, pensé que cada uno estaría en su habitación, pero que bueno que los encuentro juntos-

-vine a ver si Emily quería que la llevara de regreso-

-bueno, con que no se vaya sola-

-y que paso?- pregunto Emily para salir de ese tema,

-Bueno tengo que decirles algunas cosas antes de que empiece la temporada-

-pues dinos-animo David

-Esta temporada será muy distinta- comenzó a decir Hart –tendremos mas prensa, quiero que se hable de Bones en todos lados, y eso significa que los quiero en cada reunión, alfombra roja, ruedas de prensa, fiestas y cualquier lugar donde vaya a haber medios, quiero que le hagan la mayor publicidad al show-

-Bueno, creo que con que uno de nosotros dos aparezca por ahí y hable un poco es mas que suficiente no?- dijo David sabiendo que Emily no estaría para todas esas presentaciones,

-No David, no hay excusas, te quiero en todas las fiestas de verano, no puedes dejar sola a Emily- se apresuro a regañar a su protagonista -tu eres el que tiene mas trayectoria, sabes que es lo que quieren los medios y en tu situación no te haría mal un poco de buena prensa-

-no Hart, yo…- intento explicarse pero Emily lo interrumpió,

-lo que David quería decir es que la que no va a estar para esas fiestas soy yo, esta semana me voy a casa de mis padres y planeaba quedarme ahí lo que resta de las vacaciones-

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido Hart, un poco apenado por el regaño adelantado que le había dado a David – en ese caso, hay algunos eventos que se celebraran haya a los que podrías ir, así los dos hablan por su cuenta y no desaprovechamos el verano- termino por decir para reacomodar los planes,

-Me parece justo- acepto Emily,

-si bueno, aunque también podrías obligarla a quedarse y a sobrevivir a la prensa hollywoodense- dijo en broma David mientras le lanzaba miradas retadoras a su compañera,

-No, claro que no voy a hacer eso- se apresuro a contradecirlo Hart –la familia siempre es primero David, no lo olvides- termino por decir el jefe mientras le lanzaba una mirada sospechosa que David no supo descifrar,

-si claro- acepto Boreanaz algo intimidado,

-Bueno los dejo para que terminen de empacar, iré a hablar con los demás-

-Claro, y gracias Hart- dijo Emily por el apoyo a sus vacaciones,

-No agradezcas linda y salúdame a tu padre, dile que necesitare un director para la próxima temporada-

-oh!, claro yo le diré para que se ponga en contacto contigo- contesto sonriente mientras le estrechaba la mano a su jefe,

-Bueno están en su casa- dijo Hart para despedirse saliendo de la habitación de Emily,

-Gracias- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras observaban los pasos de Hart desaparecer,

-Soy yo o se escucho muy sospechoso cuando dijo eso de "la familia es primero"?- dijo David mirando intrigado a su compañera,

-Pues no fuiste el único- acepto Emily con la misma mirada que David- pero debe ser porque conoce tu situación con Jaime, a eso se debe referir-

-si debió ser eso- dijo David no muy convencido –Bueno voy a llevar mis maletas al coche y ahorita vengo por las tuyas-

-no te vayas a ir sin mi- pidió Emily con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón se le derritiera a David,

-claro que no-

David salio de la casa con sus maletas para llevarlas al coche mientras Emily seguía alistándose para el viaje de regreso, reviso por lo menos tres veces la habitación para que nada se le olvidara, sin poder evitar recordar el fin de semana que ahí había pasado, el baño, la regadera, la puerta y hasta el closet le traían gratos recuerdos, esa playa había sido testigo de la mejor de las reconciliaciones que había tenido, y no podía ser de otra forma si estaba muy enamorada de su compañero, mas de lo que se había imaginado, y era correspondida, si alguien le hubiera dicho que el tenia esos sentimientos hacia ella el año pasado jamás se lo habría creído, pero ahora había una historia entre ellos, una que hacia que su estomago fuera de arriba abajo, su corazón se acelerara, y del rostro le brotara una enorme sonrisa.

-amiga estas ahí?- se escucho decir a Michaela mientras entraba en la casa,

-claro, pasa-

-ya estas lista?, ya todos se empezaron a despedir y se nos esta haciendo tarde-

-emm.. Michi, David ha insistido en llevarme, no te molesta si me voy con el o si?- dijo Emily un poco apenada,

-que dices?, claro que no, tu deberías seguir disfrutando de la caballerosidad de David- contesto sonriente su amiga, insinuando todas las formas en que ella debería aprovecharlo,

-Michi!- regaño Emily

-yo solo digo que el fin de semana termina hasta las 12 de la noche, y deberían despedirse como se debe-

-Michi!- volvió a regañar esta ves mas fuerte y mas apenada con el rostro completamente sonrojado-

-ok, ok yo solo te lo dejo de tarea- finalizo Michaela al ver que había conseguido grabar esa idea en los pensamientos de su amiga,

-Em, ya todos están afuera, solo faltamos nosotros- entro diciendo David en la habitación de Emily,

-si ya me vino a avisar Michi- contesto Emily sonriéndole mientras señalaba a su amiga,

-oh!, y ya le dijiste que te iras conmigo?-

-Si ya me lo ha dicho, espero que sepas aprovechar bien el tiempo que te estoy dejando- insinúo nuevamente Michaela, muy sonriente mientras su amiga volvía a poner cara de vergüenza,

-De eso puedes estar segura- contesto igual de sonriente David, lanzándole una mirada conquistadora a Emily,

-Basta ustedes dos, si van a seguir así mejor pido un taxi- contesto apenada y molesta Emily, aunque esa mirada de David lo único que conseguía era causarle escalofríos sobre la piel,

-No de eso nada, mejor me llevo tus maletas al coche antes de que cambies de opinión- se apresuro a decir David tomando las maletas de su compañera y saliendo del cuarto,

-si mejor huye ya me las cobrare mas tarde- dijo Emily mientras observaba la graciosa huida de su compañero

-Huy prefiero no imaginarme como- bromeo su amiga,

-Michi!, eres imposible- regaño entre risas, esos dos eran únicos- mejor vámonos también, no quiero que los demás se vayan sin que me haya despedido-

-Tienes razón, vámonos, no olvidas nada?-

-Creo que no-

Las dos amigas salieron de la casita y se reunieron en el living con sus demás compañeros, David seguía metiendo las maletas en el coche, TJ y Eric bromeaban con aventarse por ultima ves a la alberca, Tamara y su esposo fueron los primeros en irse, después Michaela que a ultimo momento decidió llevarse a Eric para que le hiciera compañía, TJ salio junto a David y Emily despidiéndose por ultimo de Hart.

-Yo les mando los libretos en cuanto los tenga, Emily la dirección de tus padres sigue siendo la misma?- dijo Hart junto a su pareja protagónica,

-Si claro, pero se lo puedes mandar a mi asistente y ella se encargara-

-Bueno en ese caso así será-

-yo te enviare algunas ideas que tengo, te podrían servir- dijo David muy profesional

-Si claro, todo ayuda, espero que me saludes mucho a Jaime y a tu pequeño-

-claro, yo les diré- contesto el algo incomodo mientras Emily trataba de parecer distraída con su celular,

-podríamos organizar una cena familiar estos días que estaré en L.A.- insistió Hart detectando algo de incomodidad en su colega,

-claro, solo que vuelva Jaime le diré-contesto el aparentando una sonrisa de aprobación

-Bueno, entonces los veré pronto, Emily, divierte mucho con tu familia-

-claro- acepto ella intentando disimular su incomodidad,

-Nos vamos?- dijo David buscando la mirada de su compañera

-Si- afirmo ella con media sonrisa,

-Hasta pronto amigo- se despidió David,

-Váyanse con cuidado-

-claro- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se metieron en el coche.

Tenían una hora de camino y la noche ya comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, un poco de música lenta y la nostalgia que provoca el final de una etapa, el silencio se prolongo en la camioneta que compartían los compañeros de escena, algo había pasado, algo en la ultima conversación que habían tenido con Hart los había devuelto a su realidad, había sido un buen fin de semana, pero seria solo eso, al menos ese era el plan de Emily, era una situación para la que no estaba lista y seguro que tendría que soportar mas conversaciones de ese estilo si decidía formar parte de ese juego, ella era una dama, una a la que no le gusta hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos separar una familia, pero era el, su mejor amigo, y su amor platónico desde que había empezado la serie, un poco de ficción en su realidad la había hecho imaginar que todo podía salir bien después de ese fin de semana, pero esa conversación la había hecho recordar el acuerdo, ese era el ultimo día, el ultimo de esa relación que no parecía ir hacia ningún lado, no uno que para ella fuera suficiente, el día termina hasta que dan las 12 de la noche, era lo que recordaba de la platica con su mejor amiga, ellos mas que nadie se merecían días de 24 horas juntos, pero había llegado tarde a la vida de su compañero, y estar con el hasta las 12 de la noche era lo único que aun tenia.

-estas muy callada- dijo David al notar algo distraída a su compañera,

-yo, no es nada- Emily volvió de sus pensamientos intentando no delatarse con David

-Segura?, en que pensabas?-insistió

-en nada, solo me quede escuchando la música-

-no se por que no te creo, estas así desde que Hart menciono a Jaime-

-no quería que lo notaras, no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo-acepto apenada Emily, al parecer su compañero la conocía bastante,

-claro que si, yo, no quisiera hacerte pasar por esto, no después del fin de semana que pasamos-

-no es nada, solo es que nunca me lo espero, y…- Emily soltó un suspiro y busco la mirada de David, - a veces se me olvida que tu estas con alguien mas, y que yo solo soy, tu compañera-

-exactamente Deschanel, tu eres mi compañera, y eso significa mas que cualquier otra relación que yo tenga, yo estoy mas entregado a ti que a mi matrimonio, tu eres mas que ese papel, tu eres con quien quiero estar, la que siempre me apoya a pesar de mis locuras y mis errores, quisiera poder evitar que te sintieras así- dijo el tomando una de sus manos,

-bueno, eso que dijiste, ayuda mucho- acepto ella sonriéndole

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-te voy a extrañar demasiado-

-entre tantas fiestas y alfombras rojas, no creo que tengas tiempo de extrañarme- dijo ella sarcástica,

-mmm, no había pensado en eso, creo que tienes razón-contesto bromista David y la mano de Emily fue a dar directo a su hombro en forma de puño -auch! Era broma, vas a hacer que salga del camino-

-bonitas bromas- contesto Emily molesta,

-tu me vas a extrañar?-

-no quiero que te hagas ilusiones Boreanaz, sabes la cantidad de pretendientes que tengo que son amigos de papa?- una sonrisa salio nuevamente de la boca de su compañera, eso era venganza,

-tu de verdad quieres que te robe y no te deje ir de vacaciones verdad?-

-es broma, seguro que me aburriré cada día, y entonces te extrañare-

-vaya, solo por que estarás aburrida, que detalle- dijo en tono sarcástico el mientras Emily buscaba en su bolso el celular que no paraba de sonar -que pasa?, uno de tus pretendientes?-

-celoso?- pregunto bromista su compañera,

-Emily!-

-Es Zoo, dice que llegara directamente a casa de nuestros padres, se atrasaron sus grabaciones-

-oh!, mi cuñada tan trabajadora-

-si, aunque probablemente este con su novio, siempre me abandona-

-no sabia que tenia novio-

-bueno, sabe guardar bien su privacidad-

-debería aprender de ella-

-si, deberías-acepto Emily causándole otra sonrisa a su compañero -entonces que tal si te quedas a cenar?, o tienes prisa?-

-no, no tengo prisa, y tengo mucha hambre-

- pero pediremos algo a domicilio, estoy muy cansada para cocinar-

-esta ves te apoyo, yo tampoco quiero cocinar, mejor te doy un masaje y tu me das uno a mi en lo que llega la comida-dijo David con ese tono insinuante con el que siempre trataba de convencer a Emily,

-un masaje?- cuestiono ella sabiendo que esa palabra implicaba otra cosa,

-si, o que otra cosa tienes en mente?-

-el masaje esta bien-acepto Emily observando su casa a lo lejos del camino,

-pensé que me botarías frente a tu puerta y comenzarías el acuerdo en cuanto me estacionara frente a tu casa- dijo el confundido por la anterior invitación de Emily,

-bueno, el fin de semana termina hasta las 12 de la noche, y aun son las 7pm-

-en ese caso creo que hemos llegado, espero que el tiempo transcurra muy lento-

-ojala que si-

Los dos se bajaron del coche, David cargo las maletas de su compañera hasta la casa, a pesar de ser verano la noche en L.A. había refrescado bastante, pero el interior de la casa era mas agradable, "hogar dulce hogar" dijo Emily mientras entraba en la casa respirando el aroma de ese sitio que era suyo, David pidió permiso para entrar en el baño mientras Emily escuchaba los mensajes en la contestadota, un par de sus padres y otros de amigos de Zooey que planeaban una fiesta, coloco sus cosas en la recamara y reviso que no faltara nada.

-Em puedo preguntar por que hay velas alrededor de la bañera?- dijo David algo intrigado mientras salía del año principal y entraba en la recamara de su compañera,

-oh, eso, ni siquiera recordaba que estaban ahí, no creas que yo…- contesto Emily apenada,

-entonces no es por nada en especial?-

-no, bueno si, lo fue-

-lo fue?, preparaste la bañera con velas para alguien mas, antes?- David no entendía muy bien el significado de lo que su compañera decía pero la idea lo molesto bastante por un momento,

-no, yo, prepare la bañera para ti, pero no para hoy, para el día de la cena, a la que no llegaste, recuerdas?, yo me olvide de quitarlas- admitió aun mas apenada y entristecida por recordar ese momento,

-Oh, perdóname, no quería que recordaras eso, yo, me perdí de mucho ese día, verdad?-

-si, la cena tardo semanas en el refrigerador, y bueno algunas cosas no las quite-

-perdóname, se que te lastime ese día- pidió el modulando el tono y tomando en una caricia la mano de su compañera,

-bueno eso ya paso, ahora hay que pedir la cena- dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa a David, no tenia intención de recordar lo que había pasado y mucho menos iba a dejar que le arruinara la noche,

-que se te antoja?-

-sabes que extraño de las grabaciones?-

-a mi?- dijo el engreído,

-no, comida Tai-

-Tailandesa?-

-si- acepto ella,

-entonces se de un restaurante buenísimo que entrega a todas partes-

-puedes pedir en lo que me pongo cómoda?-

-cla…claro- contesto el nervioso mientras su compañera se deshacía de la chaqueta, y el salía de la recamara.

David ordeno la cena y busco en la cocina una botella de vino para amenizar la velada, un poco de música en el reproductor y de pronto todo tenia ese ambiente de romanticismo como el que se siente en una primera cita, algo que ellos aun no habían tenido, Emily salio de su habitación, cambio los vaqueros por un vestido de tirantes hasta la rodilla, sencillo pero perfecto para la ocasión.

-Wow- exclamo David mientras observaba la flamante entrada de su compañera a la cocina,

-que?- cuestiono ella extrañada,

-estas hermosa-

-Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás, la combinación de tu y mi cocina es algo que pone mucho- dijo esto ultimo casi sin pensarlo y el rostro se le sonrojo inmediatamente por sus propias palabras,

-por que?, que se te ocurrió que te pusiste tan roja?-

-nada, es solo que se me vino a la mente una imagen-

-y cual es esa imagen?-cuestiono el intrigado,

-tu, cocinando, solamente con un mandil cubriéndote- termino por admitir Emily con un toque seductor,

-Vaya!, Deschanel usted tiene ese tipo de fantasías conmigo?- contesto David sorprendido con la boca hasta el suelo,

-estoy segura que tu has tenido peores conmigo-

-yo diría que mejores- bromeo el,

-a si?, como cuales?-

-tu, con la bata de laboratorio, ¡solo! con la bata de laboratorio, llegando a la oficina de Booth, y yo esperándote en la silla reclinable- contesto seductor también el mientras acercaba a su compañera hacia su cuerpo,

-creo que Booth tendría mucha suerte- dijo ella jugando con el cuello de la camisa de David,

-Oh no, no, no, no, solo usaríamos su oficina, seria yo el que te estaría esperando- aclaro el,

-Ah, que lastima- dijo Emily aparentando tristeza repentina,

-como?, a ti te gusta mas Booth que yo?- cuestiono David en tono ofendido y divertido,

-no, es solo que, el ayudo a que me gustaras mas-

-tu te enamoraste de Booth antes de enamorarte de mi?- la sorpresa de David fue aumentando, junto con la pena de su compañera,

-yo…- intento decir Emily pero el timbre empezó a sonar,

-salvada por el timbre-

-anda debe ser la cena- dijo ella empujándolo hacia la puerta.

La comida Tailandesa llego y el comedor ya estaba preparado, un par de velas al centro, una botella fría de vino, dos copas acomodadas en cada lado y la música seguía sonando de fondo, los dos compañeros cenaron entre miradas tiernas y picaras, olvidando por un momento el tema que estaban tratando, algunos minutos mas y la cena se fue desvaneciendo, las velas al centro de la mesa permanecieron alumbrando pero los dos compañeros cambiaron su sitio por el de la sala, sentados muy cerca tomaban una copa mas de vino, las horas parecían no avanzar pero así lo hacían, solo tres horas mas faltaban para que el acuerdo comenzara, y la noche tenia intención de que esos dos lo olvidaran.

-entonces te gusta Booth?- volvió a insistir David aun intrigado,

-David, Booth eres tu-

-No, bueno si, pero sabes que somos distintos-

-Físicamente son iguales, entonces si tu me gustas físicamente el también-

-hablaste como la Dra. Brennan, pero no solo me refería a lo físico-

-mmmm… a ti te gusta Brennan?- pregunto Emily ahora siendo ella la sorprendida,

-Yo pregunte primero, te da pena admitir que te gusta Booth?-

-No me da pena-contesto rápidamente Emily, delatándose a si misma,

-Entonces si te gusta?-dijo David mas como afirmación que como pregunta,

-Policía, caballeroso, Sexy, te protege del mal, como no me va a gustar?-

-Woow, me voy a poner muy celoso Deschanel- David comenzó a bromear y la cara de Emily volvió a su color habitual entre risas,

-y tu?, te gusta Brennan?-

-súper científica, Sexy, sabe de sexo tántrico, tiene un físico espectacular y es increíblemente tierna, como no me va a gustar-

-te parece tierna?-se apresuro a cuestionar Emily extrañada,

-Si, esa parte de tener que protegerla y tener que explicarle algunas cosas, es tierno, tanto que me la quisiera comer a besos- dijo David casi saboreándose los labios,

-Vaya!, ahora soy yo la que esta celosa- afirmo Emily abriendo lo mas que pudo los ojos,

-Pero tu eres mejor que ella-

-a si?, por que?-

-Tu eres real- dijo el tiernamente clavando su mirada en la de su compañera,

-ok, solo por eso te dejare seguir trabajando con ella- acepto Emily con una sonrisa envuelta en tanta ternura,

-mas vino?- pregunto David mientras llenaba el su copa,

-no estoy segura de que me podré parar si me tomo una copa mas-

-yo te puedo ayudar-

-Prefiero estar conciente lo que resta de la noche- las palabras de Emily comenzaron a acalorar la velada y un garraspado salio de la garganta de David,

-Tienes otra cosa en mente?- insinúo el acercándose mas al cuerpo de su compañera,

-me prometiste un masaje- acepto ella haciendo lo mismo que David, colocando sus manos sobre la nuca de su compañero,

-puedo hacer mejores cosas por ti- contesto David llevando sus labios a los de Emily buscando desde el primer momento el contacto de su lengua,

-Solo nos quedan dos horas de día- intento decir ella mientras David bajaba sus besos hasta el cuello dejando ahí pequeñas marcas de succión,

-Quien esta contando?-

-David!- Emily forzó a su compañero a separarse, cosa que no le agrado mucho pero volvieron a detenerse,

-Ok, ok, déjame mostrarte algo- pidió el mientras se levantaba del sofá,

-Que?-

-Confías en mi?-

-Si, claro- contesto ella rápidamente,

-Entonces cierra los ojos- dijo el llevando su mano sobre los ojos de su compañera y cerrándolos con ella,

-ok!-

-no hagas trampa-

-No, claro que no-

-Bueno, con cuidado, yo te guío-dijo David tomando de las manos a su compañera y ayudándola a levantarse.

El la tomo por la espalda y con su voz fue guiando los paso de Emily, ella no sabia hacia que recamara habían ido pero estaba segura que ya no estaban en la sala, un delicioso aroma a vainilla se pudo sentir con solo entrar en el espacio, por un momento sintió los nervios recorrerle el cuerpo, pero recordar con quien estaba la hacia sentirse relajada y dispuesta a cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido a David.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos- ordeno David mientras depositaba un dulce beso en el descubierto hombro de Emily, ella lentamente fue obedeciendo, lo que veía era hermoso, la bañera completamente cubierta de espuma, con velas encendidas alrededor iluminando por completo la habitación,

-vaya, es..- intento decir Emily pero no tenia palabras para esa sorpresa,

-Te gusto?- pregunto el inseguro colocándose tras su compañera rodeándola con sus manos sobre su cintura,

-me encanto, es perfecto, y huele delicioso- dijo ella aspirando profundamente el aroma de la habitación,

-solo quería recompensarte por lo de esa ves, y bueno las cosas ya estaban aquí, por que desperdiciarlas-

-muy inteligente- acepto Emily con una ligera risita que contagio también a David,

-eso intento-

-¡quédate!- dijo Emily volteándose frente a su compañero,

-que?- en la mirada de David no cabía mas sorpresa,

-quiero que te quedes conmigo- volvió a decir tiernamente Emily mirándolo directamente a los ojos,

-pero solo nos quedan dos horas- contesto el aun sin salir del su sorpresa,

-pensé que no ibas a contar- Emily acerco sus boca a la de su compañero y lo eso tiernamente,

-entonces?- cuestiono David encantado mientras abría los ojos junto a los de su compañera,

-puedes dormir conmigo, esta noche?-

-hasta que amanezca?-

-si- acepto ella,

-y después?-

-la despedida puede esperar hasta que salga el sol no?-

-esa idea me encanta- dijo David sonriente,

-entonces?- Emily no necesito mas respuesta que los labios de David sobre los suyos, y sus manos acercándola mas a su cuerpo.

David fue bajando sus labios hasta el cuello de su compañera, con sus manos fue deshaciéndose lentamente de los tirantes del vestido de Emily mientras ella hacia su propio trabajo desabotonando la camisa de su compañero, el vestido se convirtió en un montoncito de ropa sobre el suelo, mientras la camisa de David voló por la habitación, el resto de la ropa de David callo junto a sus zapatos y los tacones de Emily, el fue el primero en entrar en la bañera teniendo como espectáculo el despojo de las ultimas prendas sobre el cuerpo de Emily, la luz de las velas reflejaban su hermosa silueta y con ayuda de su compañero entro en la bañera sobre el espacio que estaba destinado para ella, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de David las caricias comenzaron a volverse mas calurosas los besos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo que no era tocada por el agua, y sus manos viajaban sobre la piel húmeda debajo de la espumosa tina, sus cuerpos se evaporaban sobre las aguas, provocando una ligera neblina erótica y apasionada, ninguno de los dos tenia plan de detenerse, sus cuerpos cambiaron de posición una y otra ves junto con los sonidos provocados, jadeos y gemidos de acuerdo a cada movimiento ido y venido dentro de esa tina, las velas se fueron consumiendo y con ellas las caricias, fue quedando solo un reguero de besos sobre la piel de cada uno, lo que habían hecho y deshecho en tierra no se podía comparar con lo que había provocado estar bajo el agua, humedad natural sumada a la humedad corporal que ellos expedían había sido la combinación perfecta, agotados con la piel arrugada los dos salieron de la bañera envolviéndose solamente en sus caricias, su objetivo, la cama, que aunque menos erótica si que era mas cómoda, las sabanas quedaron mojadas por las gotas que aun caían de sus cuerpos, solo basto un rose apropiado en el lugar justo para volver a encender la llama, los besos cubrían una necesidad que nunca habían conocido, las caricias volvían a ponerlos mas cerca uno del otro, la posición perfecta con el cuerpo de David sobre el de Emily disfrutando nuevamente de ser únicamente de ellos, sus cuerpos eran perfectos juntos y sus almas podían sentirse fundidas en el cielo, estar juntos jamás seria rutina, cada acto era sorprendente, cada movimiento un descubrimiento, cada beso una reacción inolvidable, era increíble pensar que ellos hubieran sido creados para estar juntos, ser uno sobre una cama, hacer el amor era descubrirse nuevamente en el cuerpo del otro.

Sus cuerpos fueron rindiéndose ante el fulminante movimiento de sus caderas, un ultimo suspiro y un ultimo beso que decía mas que las palabras, un te amo sellado por sus labios y sus ojos fueron cerrándose, el sueño era el mejor revitalizante, y las 12 de la noche habían quedado muy atrás, el sol le había ganado y la despedida había sido pospuesta por los brazos de Morfeo, una noche mas juntos, piel con piel, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo el mismo anhelo, amanecer siempre juntos.

El sol entro por la ligera cortina que cubría la ventana de Emily, la noche ya había dado paso al día, y las horas habían llegado inevitablemente hasta la puesta del sol, Emily se sintió extrañamente protegida, una colcha gruesa se posaba sobre sus hombros, y esa necesidad de su ser amado volvió a inundarle el pecho, con una sonrisa en el rostro volteo sus cuerpo hasta la almohada del otro lado de la cama, pero encontró el espacio completamente vacío, solo una nota se posaba sobre la aun perceptible silueta que había dejado el cuerpo de David:

"_Amanecer a tu lado es el mejor regalo que pudo darme la vida, y por eso mismo, no he podido despedirme de ti, por eso y por que jamás podré hacerlo, te esperare cada día, y te extrañare cada noche, gracias por este maravilloso fin de semana, vuelve cuando te sientas lista, que yo estaré esperándote dispuesto a luchar contra todo, _Te amo.

David"

…**.que puedo decirles mas que, ya seeee que me tarde muchísimo, un mes para ser exactos, pero bueno como ya sabrán las que me acompañan en el Twitter, me mude de estado, así es, estoy viviendo temporalmente en el norte, y bueno mudarme significo no tener Internet todo este tiempo, pero he escrito este capitulo desde que llegue, por lo cual quedo enorme!... pero bueno es para recompensar mi ausencia, espero que les guste, y que me digan si siguen por aquí conmigo, prometo actualizar como vaya podiendo, por que ya saben se vienen las fiestas y cosas así, y bueno no se como me vaya a organizar, saben que las quiero!, y me alegra estar de regreso con ustedes, un saludo! Y por favor sus comentarios me harían entrar en calorcito con este frío que estoy padeciendo :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos.**

Ya habían pasado seis semanas desde aquella romántica despedida, los días habían pasado a toda prisa entre tardes soleadas y helados derretidos, Emily había regresado una noche antes de volver a las grabaciones no había tenido ningún contacto con David como se lo había prometido a sí misma, y David por su parte tampoco había dado señales de existencia, solo había sabido de él lo que decían las revistas y los sitios en internet con esas fotos tomadas por paparazis acosadores, sabía que había viajado a ver a sus padres, y que seguía junto a su esposa, había aprendido a vivir con esas historias y había tenido ayuda, su hermana no la dejaba estar más de dos horas frente al computador y evitaba que mandara algún mensaje de desesperación.

Estar de nuevo en L.A. le provocaba tantas sensaciones, nervios, insomnio, hasta nauseas, y volver al set de grabaciones incrementaba mas su malestar, su poco sueño le permito observar como la noche se convertía en día y con ello empezaba una nueva temporada en donde más que nunca no tenía ni idea de en que estaba parada. Como siempre Emily era una de las primeras en llegar, se encerró en su camerino y espero a que el peinador y la maquillista parecieran ahí mismo, no tenia deseos de incrementar mas el latido de su corazón volviendo a ver a David, menos en esos momentos que se había olvidado el significado de sus sentimientos, unos minutos mas y después de la visita de Hart ya se encontraba lista para salir, respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos para ser sorprendida por un par de golpes en la puerta.

-quien?- pregunto nerviosa, esperando que no fuera David,

-Amiga soy yo, estas ahí?- dijo Michaela fuera del camerino,

-Pasa Michí- contesto aliviada,

-Que haces aquí?, pese que ya estarías fuera-

- bueno, han tardado un poco más en prepararme- dijo Emily evasiva,

-Estas bien?- cuestiono su amiga extrañada

-sí, claro- contesto rápidamente Emily,

-Hay amiga, para ser actriz eres malísima mintiendo, que te pasa-

-Estoy nerviosa- acepto ella desplomándose en el sofá,

-es por… David me imagino- dijo Michaela y Emily acepto con la cabeza - que sucedió, no han hablado?-

-no, bueno yo me fui y el... imagino que estuvo ocupado-

-no te busco?- pregunto nuevamente extrañada,

-no- contesto Emily con su rostro triste,

-vaya, y tú querías que lo hiciera?- cuestiono mas como afirmación que como pregunta,

-esperaba que me extrañara-

-Oh cariño, seguro que si lo hiso pero tú te fuiste, tal vez solo no quiso molestarte-

-no se Michí, creo que he olvidado que sentía, tantas fotos de él y... su esposa y yo...- dijo por ultimo pero no pudo terminar ni su propia frase,

-Tú qué?- cuestiono Michaela acercándose junto a su amiga,

-Conocí a otra persona- contesto Emily clavando su mirada en el suelo,

-Woow!, vaya, y como lo conociste?- su mejor amiga estaba muy emocionada, al menos mas que ella,

-Es amigo de papa, lo conocí en una producción que están llevando juntos-

-es guapo?-

- es muy bueno- dijo tímidamente y suspiro,

-Pero no es David-

-Es todo lo contrario a David- aclaro Emily,

-y que pasa con él?-

-salimos, platicamos, nos divertimos y por un momento se me olvidaba cualquier otra cosa-

-entonces ya no quieres a David?- intento aclararse Michaela,

-No lo sé Michí, no sé si valga la pena seguir sintiendo cosas por el-

-cosas?, aun lo quieres o no?- pregunto firmemente al ver la confusión que traía su amiga,

-quisiera no quererlo- admitió Emily resignada,

-bueno entonces lo principal es que platiques con él, aunque no deberías negarte la oportunidad con otra persona- dijo Michaela animándola,

-tengo miedo a no saber qué hacer cuando lo vea-

-ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas, no puedes vivir escondida en este camerino todo el día, tenemos que trabajar-

-lo sé- acepto Emily volviendo a suspirar,

-vamos, yo estoy contigo- le dijo su amiga ofreciéndole su mano para salir de ahí.

Las dos compañeras salieron juntas del camerino, Emily se aferro casi lastimosamente al brazo de Michaela, andar por los pasillos aumentaba el temblor en sus piernas, volver ahí era como si nunca se hubiera detenido el tiempo, aunque el foro había cambiado bastante los cimientos seguían siendo los mismos, su oficina o la de Brennan era la única que no había evolucionado, seguía casi exactamente como la recordaba, David estaba ahí bastante distraído con la mirada sobre el libreto, Emily no supo si fue una necesidad de su cuerpo o un reflejo de sus sentimientos pero solo pudo suspirar al verlo, de esos suspiros que no sabes si te llegan a los pulmones o te asfixian el corazón, ahí estaba y en él tampoco habían cambiado mucho las cosas, seguía igual de encantador, con su traje negro de siempre con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, cuando al fin se dio cuenta que las dos amigas habían entrado su atención cambio y se redirección totalmente en la mirada de Emily, ahí estaban los dos como si los días hubieran sido un simple complemento del tiempo, tan inmersos en sí mismos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Michaela había salido huyendo de aquella situación, sus bocas tenían tanto que decir pero sus miradas eran el traductor perfecto, Emily ni siquiera sonreía por decisión suya, sus labios tenían vida propia, la mirada de David no tenía una explicación más correcta que decir que había quedado embobado, si ella le sonreía mas no sabría que tanto amor pudiera soportar su corazón, sin decir nada más que el sublime acto de mirarse David comenzó a acercarse, tenía que tocarla saber que era más real que sus sueños si no lo hacia corría el riesgo de perder la cordura, paso a paso recorrió el metro de distancia, Emily no opuso resistencia, ni tomo la iniciativa, un poco mas de cercanía era necesaria para que terminaran de comprobar lo que sus miradas estaban mostrando, un poco mas y el mundo volvería a tener sentido, un poco mas y no importaría el tiempo, un poco más si hubieran tenido más tiempo a solas, pero los pasos de Hart comenzaron a retumbar cada vez más cerca, y terminaron por aparecer sobre la oficina, el espacio que se había reducido en un minuto se había duplicado en un par de segundos.

-David, Emily- dijo Hart e hiso una pausa para observar las caras de nerviosismo de sus protagonistas - que tal sus vacaciones- continuo sin hacer mención a su observación,

-Bien, muy bien- dijo Emily aun nerviosa

-me alegro, ya están listos para la primera escena?-

-creo que si- contesto David disimulando su incomodidad

-espero que hayan estudiado bien el libreto- brome Hart

-claro- contestaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo

-entonces los veré en 5 minutos-

-bien- dijo Emily y Hart salió del lugar no sin antes dedicarles una mirada dudosa

-entonces si sabes de qué va el libreto?- dijo David cuando volvieron a estar solos

-claro que lo sé, me enviaron los libretos hace un par de semanas, se supone que estoy enojada contigo- contesto directa

-y eso es pura ficción, cierto?- cuestiono el para asegurarse de que había entendido el tono de su compañera,

-claro- acepto ella sonriendo irónicamente

-pensé que no habrías tenido tiempo de leer el libreto, como no te presentaste a las entrevistas ni a ningún evento, pensé que..-

-no encontré vuelo para antes de ayer, llegue muy noche- interrumpió Emily

-Oh, y no me hablaste-

-te iba a ver hoy- Emily no sabía de donde le estaba saliendo esa rudeza, pero no iba a dejar que el volviera a poner su mundo de cabeza,

-ok, entonces leíste todos los libretos?- dijo David acercándose hasta donde Emily se había sentado,

-no solo leí este, por?-

-no por nada, pero te parecerá interesante saber que yo ayude con varias ideas- David sabia el juego que estaba llevando Emily de no darle mucha importancia, pero si era necesario el volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza,

-a si?, como cuales?- cuestiono ella intrigada y un poco más nerviosa de ver los pasos de David acercarse nuevamente,

-ya lo veras Deschanel- dijo el acercándose nuevamente a su rostro y casi rosando sus labios -es un gusto volver a verte- termino de decir y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

-lo mismo digo Boreanaz- contesto sonrojada -me voy a preparar- Emily se levanto de su asiento y le dedico una última sonrisa a su compañero,

-ok, te veo en el plato- acepto el contestándole el gesto,

Las horas en el set estaban pasando muy rápido, las escenas entre David y Emily no habían sido tantas como antes, algo de eso tenía que ver con el contexto del capítulo, la primera escena que tenían juntos esperaba hasta después de la comida, algunos juegos y risa entre los demás actores, y había llegado la hora de tomar un respiro, la última escena de la mañana había tomado más de lo planeado, Emily estaba pasando más tiempo con TJ y Michaela, y David compartía un par de escenas con Tamara, la hora de la comida apareció y todos desaparecieron al instante, Emily vago entre los pasillos para llegar a su camerino, pero no había notado que alguien la había comenzado a seguir un par de segundos atrás.

-No tienes mucha hambre cierto?- dijo David cuando al fin la alcanzo

-por qué dices eso?-

-caminas muy lento, y piensas-

-claro que no, solo…. Estoy algo distraída- acepto Emily mientras suspiraba,

-y puedo saber por qué?- pregunto David interesado

-no es nada-

-bueno entonces comemos?-

-ehm… Yo...- intento decir Emily pero el teléfono comenzó a sonarle, en la pantalla no había ningún nombre pero sabia quien le estaba hablando. -Discúlpame David, tengo que contestar- se justifico ella y sintió apenarse, para después caminar más aprisa a su camerino

"Hola, Bien muy bien y tú?" fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar David, algo estaba pasando, lo sabía, ella nunca se había cortado a la hora de hablar con alguien frente a él, no era Zoo ni sus padres, esas platicas ya las había presenciado antes, trago saliva y siguió su camino, lo averiguaría muy pronto eso tenía seguro, pero no se iba a dar por vencido con ella si es que sus sospechas se concretaban.

David no había dejado de darle vueltas a esas palabras, quien era? y porque ella se había puesto tan nerviosa, suspiros tras suspiros y no encontraba mas explicación que la que más le hacía doler el corazón, espero en los comedores pero ella nunca apareció, su plática se habrá alargado pensó molesto e irónico, camino nuevamente y no pudo alejar sus pasos del camino que conducía a su camerino, solo quería saber que era real.

-Em! estas ahí?- pregunto mientras daba un par de golpes a la puerta

-sí, pasa David- dijo ella respirando profundamente para calmar los nervios que le provocaban el simple hecho de oír su voz,

-no vas a comer nada?- cuestiono el al ver a su compañera parada frente a su tocador,

-ya he comido, traje para comer-

-Oh- acepto el nervioso y sin saber por dónde empezar

-pasa algo?- pregunto Emily extrañada,

-bueno, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar-

-lo se es el precio de que nuestros personajes estén peleados, menos escenas juntos- bromeo ella,

-y no crees que deberíamos?- pregunto el dudoso,

-creo que no es el mejor momento-

-el mejor momento?, vamos que sucede?- insistió el

-a que te refieres?- cuestiono Emily confusa,

-me refiero a que no me hablaste, no me mandaste ningún texto, ni siquiera supe cuando regresabas- dijo David algo molesto, acercándose hasta donde estaba su compañera,

-tu tampoco lo hiciste, pero lo sé, debiste estar muy ocupado, que tal están tus padres?- pregunto ella irónica y también molesta,

-a que viene eso?- contesto el sin entender por qué del tono de Emily

-ha nada, David- dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza,

-pensé que no querías que te buscara- David volvió a calmar su tono y continuo acercándose a Emily

-lo sé- acepto ella,

-qué pasa?, tu, ya no me quieres?- pregunto con el rostro entristecido,

-David yo, no lo sé- contesto ella con la voz entre cortada

-no lo sabes?- volvió a cuestionar David rodeando la cintura de Emily con sus manos,

-no-

-eso tiene remedio- dijo terminando con el corto espacio que lo separaba de su piel, de su boca, de sus sentimientos.

Emily abrió su boca en reacción a los labios de David, no tenia voluntad no si el acariciaba así su rostro, no si sentía fundirse entre sus brazos, ese beso tenía todas las respuestas, lo amaba, pero dolía, como limón en una herida sentía alivio pero dolía, y no podía evitar querer mas, querer seguir unida a el de cualquier forma, sus labios danzaron una vez mas y los elevaron fuera de la realidad, ojala no hubiera sonado la puerta para que no tuvieran que detenerse.

-Emily! Estas ahí?- se escucho la voz de su asistente retumbar frente a la puerta

-sí, un momento- dijo Emily mientras se alejaba de los labios de David y de su mirada -que pasa?- pregunto asomándose a la puerta con los labios notablemente más rojos,

-ya están listos para grabar, me mandaron por ti- informo la chica con una libreta en su mano,

-Ehm claro, voy en un minuto- acepto Emily sonriéndole,

-está bien- dijo la asistente y se fue,

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Emily cuando volvió a entrar en el camerino,

-claro, ahora tienes asistente?- pregunto bromeando David

-ya necesitaba una- dijo ella contestándole la sonrisa

-Si tienes razón- acepto el -entonces?- cuestiono haciendo implícito el tema al que se refería,

-hablaremos después- dijo ella mordiéndose un labio,

-me parece bien- acepto David aun con una sonrisa en la boca

Los dos anduvieron entre los pasillos, las escenas que grabarían no sería en el set que estaban acostumbrados, la producción había construido un increíble lugar para esa ocasión, la tensión había disminuido entre los protagonistas, ficción y realidad por su puesto, unas escaleras y una enorme bóveda de banco era el sitio donde empezarían Brennan y Booth la nueva temporada.

Algunos cortes de cámara y escenas secundarias se grabaron por la tarde, tener solamente a dos personas en el plato era más sencillo de producir, los diálogos siguieron fluyendo hasta llegar a la última escena una con poco argumento y mucha acción, una caída y un acercamiento típico de los personajes, el director dijo acción y en un par de segundos los dos actores ya estaban en el suelo, Emily intento no reírse y David intento no caer totalmente sobre el cuerpo de Emily aunque eso se sintiera muy bien, un poco de dialogo y sus miradas cruzándose en todo momento no era buena combinación, las risas divertidas de Emily se transformaron en una sonrisa nerviosa, en la ayudo a levantarse como decía el libreto y al fin el director dijo "corten", el día terminaba con esa escena así que pronto los asistentes empezaron a mover el equipo mientras los únicos actores en el plato se separaban para tomar su propio camino.

Emily no espero a que David la viera irse, después de lo que había sucedido en su camerino no sabía si ese beso le había aclarado las ideas o lo había vuelto todo más complicado, siguió caminando pero como si una fuerza extraña la llamara volvió su vista atrás y ahí estaba David, ojala sus rodillas hubieran tenido las misma firmeza que el resto de su cuerpo, el se acerco hasta ella con esa sonrisa que lograba devastarla, no podía huir de eso, al menos aun no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

-Ya te vas?- pregunto aun que era obvio que era lo que ella estaba haciendo,

- ya es hora- dijo ella sonriente

-trajiste tu coche?-

-si esta en el estacionamiento-

-te acompaño?- pregunto extrañamente emocionado,

-al estacionamiento?- dijo ella sorprendida,

-sí, bueno si quieres, pensé que podríamos platicar, ponernos al día ya sabes- contesto David sonriéndole nuevamente,

-claro- acepto ella, le parecía gracioso como el se estaba esforzando por estar mas cerca, David se coloco aun lado de su compañera y continuaron caminando codo a codo, sin decir nada mas,

-David!- se escucho la fuerte voz de Hart tras de ellos y no pudieron evitar detenerse en seco para voltear hasta el origen de esa voz

-Que pasa amigo?- pregunto David alarmado,

-puedo hablarte un momento?- contesto Hart directamente,

-la verdad es que ya me estaba yendo, estoy un poco cansado- dijo el actor para intentar zafarse,

-solo serán unos minutos- insistió su jefe,

-ok- acepto sin otro remedio,

-bueno yo me voy, que descansen, los veo mañana- dijo Emily al notar que era una conversación privada,

-que descanses linda- contesto Hart para despedirse,

-hasta mañana Deschanel- se despido también David y Emily siguió su camino -Que pasa?- pregunto David aun mas intrigado,

-eso quiero que me digas tu- contesto seriamente Hart

-a que te refieres?- David realmente no entendía a lo que refería su amigo, pero tenía sus sospechas,

-que está pasando entre tú y Emily?- Hart fue directamente al grano,

-no entiendo de que me hablas- intento disimular el actor,

-vamos David no naci ayer, se que algo pasa entre ustedes y quiero que lo termines- dijo esto último mas como una orden que como una sugerencia,

-Hart tienes todo mi respeto pero es mi vida- contesto serenamente David,

-no, no es solo tu vida, tienes una familia y una responsabilidad en tu trabajo, no me importa que tu necesites un poco de diversión, esto se acabo- volvió a ordenar el jefe,

-esto no es por diversión, no es algo que pueda terminar- intento explicarse David,

-pues te exijo que lo hagas o tendré que tomar medidas-

-me vas a correr?- pregunto alterándose un poco,

-no estoy dispuesto a ser parte de otra más de tus conquistas, es Emily ella se merece algo mejor- dijo Hart sin contestar la pregunta que le había hecho David,

-lo sé, te entiendo y tendré en cuenta tu advertencia, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, ella no es otra más de mis conquistas, nunca lo seria- aclaro David, intentando no perder la cordura,

-entonces has las cosas bien, y fuera de mi set- dijo terminante mente Hart,

-está bien- dijo el actor para terminar el tema,

-bien, te veré mañana-

-seguro- acepto molesto y su jefe dio media vuelta y se fue

David hiso lo mismo y camino hasta su coche, aun no podía creer la conversación que había tenido, Hart no se había ido con rodeos, y el prácticamente había aceptado su más grande secreto ante la última persona que hubiera querido que se enterara, el camino a casa no fue el más divertido de su vida, su mente viajaba entre que haría y que quería hacer, entre Emily y ese secreto que le estaba guardando, entre decirle o no lo que su jefe le había advertido, la noche seria corta, así como el camino hasta su casa.

**Chicasssss VOLVI!... uff! Que meses tan feos he tenido, bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles profundamente por seguirme esperando, por estar tan atentas a si subo actualizaciones, lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero he tenido tantas cosas por arreglar que no había podido, me quede sin compu un rato, (me la robaron) y bueno tener el Fic en la libreta no sirve de mucho, además cuando ya tuve donde subirlo empezaron mis clases, y mis tareas están al día, pero les prometo estar aquí seguido! Ya vieron que vienen cosas bien interesantes! Que se imaginan que hará David?, cuéntenme que les pareció y si siguen aquí… las quiero enormemente! Les mando un súper abrazo de Navidad, Año Nuevo, y ya casi San Valentín! DIGANME QUE SIGUEN AQUÍ! La leo pronto!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos.**

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había llegado, las 7:00am y Emily ya había perdido el sueño, aunque no podría decir que hubiera dormido muy bien esa noche, igual que las anteriores algo la tenia angustiada, antes pasar el tiempo en el set era diversión y risas pero la ultima semana todo se había convertido en un gran drama, si no conociera bien a su jefe juraría que estaba enojado con ella y ni que decir con David con quien había tenido varios ruidosos malentendidos, David también había tenido una semana extraña con ella, casi no se habían hablado y si no fuera por que los dos son protagonistas de la serie juraría que no se volvería a acercar a ella, levantarse no era una opción para ella, mantener la vista al techo y los pies en un lugar firme era lo que mas se le antojaba hacer, paso una hora dando vueltas en la cama, una hora pensando en que era lo que sucedía, lo ultimo que recordaba de David, el David que estaba con ella, era ese beso en su camerino, un beso sin explicaciones, y vaya que ya le estaban haciendo falta, todo parecía estar pendiendo de un hilo, su "relación" si es que así se le podía llamar, y por su puesto su corazón, que no estaba segura de poder resistir otra nota mas en los periódicos sabatinos sobre la flamante pareja paseando felices de la vida, solo pensar en eso le revolvía el estomago y las ganas de levantarse se hacían menos, pero eso no era lo único que le provocaba malestar estomacal, también pensar en los buenos momentos provocaban esa reacción, cada beso, cada promesa, incluso cada mirada la hacia sonreír y sufrir al mismo tiempo, mas vueltas y el sol parecía querer entrar por las ventanas, seguro que terminaría por rendirse ante el y hacer algo productivo de su día, pero por ahora cubrirlo con un almohada era mejor, tres golpes intensos se escucharon en la puerta, seguidos por dos timbrazos que se escucharon en toda la casa, Emily se levanto de golpe "por favor que no sea un nuevo periódico" suplico antes de acercarse a la puerta, apenas mover la mirilla pudo reconocer esos ojos, la electricidad volvió a su cuerpo, y los nervios parecían haberse adueñado de sus rodillas, se acomodo el pelo y la pijama, quito uno a uno los seguros y por fin pudo ver el cuerpo completo de su compañero, ahí parado como si nada estuviera sucediendo, como si el no tuviera los problemas de sueño que tenia ella cada noche.<p>

-Hola Deschanel! Te desperté?- dijo el con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre ponía al ver a su compañera, estaba hermosa, mas de lo que recordaba, la ultima semana se la había pasado tratando de evitar esos ojos, esa piel que lo volvían loco, pero ahí estaba parada en el portal de su casa, con su pijama de algodón y cero maquillaje, aun así para el estaba perfecta,

-David, no…- intento decir ella sin entender aun que hacia el ahí,

-puedo pasar?-

-claro- acepto ella apartándose de la entrada para que el pudiera pasar- son las 8 de la mañana David, no quiero sonar mal educada pero, que haces aquí?-

-estas ocupada?, perdón debí avisar- contesto apenado aunque muy poco convincente,

-no, no estoy ocupada, pero no deberías estar en tu casa?, con tu…-

-pensé que podríamos desayunar, pasar un tiempo juntos, como antes- interrumpió el,

-ok- acepto ella sin muchos ánimos

-que tienes?-

-nada, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa-

-esa era la idea- sonrió el, y su compañera tuvo que hacer los mismo, -vaya flores, ahora quien esta pretendiendo a Zoo- pregunto al acercarse a la mesita de la sala donde un ramo de flores y tulipanes adornaban la estancia,

-de hecho son mías-informo ella con aire de incomodidad,

-Oh- David trago saliva, eso no se lo esperaba,

-Si, son de una asociación en la que estoy laborando, es un obsequio- dijo ella aun que mintió, las flores no eran de ninguna asociación, si no de el hombre con el que había estado saliendo en vacaciones, no sabia como tomaría el esa información asi que mintió.

-ok- respiro aliviado aunque no muy convencido- y estas sola?- dijo dando un vistazo alrededor de la casa,

-si bueno, mi querida hermana ya no vive mas conmigo- anuncio ella encogiéndose de hombros,

-como?-

-ahora vive con su novio-

-wow, ese si es un notición, de lo que me he perdido en dos meses-

-si bueno ya llevaban varios años juntos, creo que era el siguiente paso-

-si creo que si- asintió el con una sonrisa, y los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, era tan extraño estar así, estar ahí, como un sueño,

-me iré a cambiar, puedes ir viendo que desayunar- dijo ella saliendo de aquel hechizo que le provocaban los ojos de David,

-me parece bien, espero que no tengas puro cereal y cosas de fibra- acepto el dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras su compañera atravesaba la puerta de su cuarto,

-pues no esperaras que tenga tocino o huevos de rancho- dijo casi gritando desde su recamara,

-deberías tener algo así, solo por si vengo- a David le encantaba meterse con el régimen alimenticio de Emily, solo por molestarla,

-jamás haría eso- grito ella firmemente,

-lo se- contesto el con una sonrisa imperceptible para el oído de Emily,

-Creo que así estoy mucho mejor- informo ella apareciéndose por la puerta de la cocina, una playera de algodón y unos shorts de mezclilla,

-estas muy bien con cualquier cosa- contesto el dedicándole una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cocina,

-que estas preparando- Emily se acerco para mirar desde la espalda de su compañero,

-cereal con leche, como nadie te lo ha preparado- bromeo el

-vaya Boreanaz pensé que era buen cocinero-

-lo soy, pero digamos que a esta hora no tengo mucha imaginación-

-ya lo note- acepto Emily con una ligera sonrisa,

-lo quieres con fresas, o con frutos secos?- pregunto el mientras levantaba las diferentes cajas de cereales,

-fresas- pidió ella

-bien , yo igual- repartió en cada plato una porción del cereal, mientras Emily arrimaba un banquito al borde de la barra que estaba al centro de la cocina y su compañero coloco un plato frente a ella,

-y según tu esposa en donde cree que estas?- pregunto ella llevándose una cucharada del cereal a la boca,

-en tu casa- contesto el sin ninguna pena haciendo exactamente lo que hacia su compañera,

-como?, le dijiste que venias para acá?, a las 8 de la mañana?- Emily casi se atraganta al escuchar su respuesta,

-si, bueno, le dije que pasaría por ti para ir a nuestras clases particulares de interpretación- se explico David - lo cual en teoría es cierto- soltó una risita

-como que en teoría?- pregunto extrañada,

-si, hay un curso de interpretación, y se me ocurrió que podríamos tomarlas particulares, sabes, podría ayudarnos a mantener la ….química- dijo esto ultimo con su cara de conquistador que divirtió un poco a Emily,

-y cuando se supone que empiezan esas clases?-

-en una semana- dijo llevándose otra cucharada del cereal a la boca,

-una semana?- los ojos verdes de Emily se abrieron mas de lo normal, y su compañero parecía seguir muy divertido al verla,

-si, bueno ella cree que empiezan hoy, así que tengo todo el día libre- David intento hacer reír a Emily pero esta parecía estar tardando mas en procesar lo que para el era su plan maestro,

-y como puedes estar tan seguro de que yo quiero tomar esas clases?- dijo con algo de molestia, algo en ella sabia que eso no estaba bien, una cosa era dejarse llevar por lo que sentían, pero el hecho de mentirle a alguien no podía hacerla sentirse bien,

-por que se que harías todo por un personaje, y una oportunidad así nunca la desaprovecharías- el continuo con su picardía, conocía demasiado a Emily, sabia que a pesar de no estar haciendo lo correcto no era solo por los dos, también era algo de trabajo,

-eso es jugar sucio- dijo ella y al fin esbozo una sonrisa, aunque esta no duro mucho,

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- esa fue la frase que acabo con el encanto, amor, Emily no podía pensar que el amor tuviera algo que ver con lo que había estado pasando la ultima semana,

-para ser claros, estamos en guerra o en una aventura?-

-Emily esto no es una aventura- se apresuro a decir el y pudo notar la mirada de Emily llena de rabia, no sabia que había hecho, el solo intentaba hacer algo por los dos,

-ah no?, que estés aquí con engaños no me suena a lo contrario- ella trago saliva y de pronto se le había quitado el apetito, si es que lo hubiese tenido, se levanto del banco y coloco el plato aun con cereal sobre el lavamanos, dándole la espalda a su compañero sabiendo que en cualquier momento sedería ante las lagrimas,

-solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo- imploro el acomodándose a su espalda mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera,

-y por que no me buscaste?, por que esperaste hasta que yo regresara para verme?, por que has estado tan cortante y distante en el set?- cientos de preguntas venían a la mente de Emily, cientos para que pudiera tener una idea de que era lo que estaba pasando con ellos- de verdad quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?, demuéstramelo- dijo determinante haciendo aun lado las caricias de su compañero,

-no es así de fácil- susurro David con la mirada en el suelo,

-no, ya lo se- la molestia había salido a la superficie, tanto que podía palparse con los dedos, las lagrimas se habían transformado en reclamos, reclamos justos para ella, se aparto del lado de David, no concebía mas distancia que la había entre esquina y esquina de la cocina,

-lo estoy intentando, quiero estar contigo, tu te fuiste, yo me quede aquí lidiando con mi familia, con mis padres que están a favor de Jaime, con mi hijo que esta teniendo problemas en la escuela, con Jaime entrando y saliendo de terapia, y yo solo queriendo llegar al set para verte, no es fácil- exploto a decir David, sabia que lo que le hacia a ella era terrible, pero no era por que quisiera, solo era débil, demasiado débil,

-Jaime esta en terapia?- interrumpió Emily, era algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado,

-si, luego que te fuiste tuvimos un pleito tremendo, le pedí el divorcio, y ella reacciono mal, callo en depresión y mis padres tuvieron que venir para ayudarme, y creo que fue la peor idea que tuve, ahora ellos están a su favor, y creen que me lo debo de pensar con mas calma, por eso nos fuimos a su casa, por eso no te pude buscar, me moría por ir por ti, decirte que ya había solucionado todo, pero no era así, aun no es así- un suspiro salió desde el fondo de su pecho, esa era la historia, la verdadera historia de estos últimos meses, y parecía como si hubiera tenido que aguantar años para decirlo,

-y por que no me lo dijiste?- de pronto la ira se había ido, se sentía egoísta al pensar que para el todo estaba bien, pero no era así, poco a poco fue terminando con la distancia, poco a poco quedo frente a el con solo un par de pasos de separación,

-por que no supe de ti hasta ese día en el set, y lo ultimo que quería era atormentarte con eso, quería abrasarte, besarte, decirte que te amo, que no puedo estar sin ti, pero es el set, y no podemos hacer nada de eso, y ahora menos- David había hablado casi sin pensarlo, y cuando reacciono la cara de sorpresa ya estaba en rostro de su compañera,

-ahora menos?, por que?, paso algo cierto?- inquirió ella,

-Hart esta enojado conmigo- dijo el dejando los ojos en blanco por un segundo

-eso sospechaba, te pusiste raro desde ese día que te quedaste con el-

-si bueno, el cree que tu y yo… tenemos algo, y me prohibió que me acerque a ti mas de lo necesario-

-que?, pero sospecha o lo sabe?- las sorpresas parecían no parar, y esto hacia que se le aceleraran las pulsaciones,

-bueno digamos que yo no se lo negué- dijo el en tono apenado, aunque realmente no sentía ninguna pena en admitir lo que tenia con ella,

-David!- Emily lo regaño, y acompaño su reprimenda con un golpe al brazo de su compañero,

-pensé que lo entendería, pero el es el jefe- la mirada de suplica era su ultima carta para que Emily no se enojara de mas con el,

-entonces por eso has estado distante- afirmo ella armando todo el puzzle en su cabeza,

-si, perdóname, quería hablar contigo desde entonces, decirte todo lo que había pasado, pero no sabia como- dijo el terminando con la distancia de los dos cuerpos, y por fin se sintió seguro para rodear la cintura de su compañera con sus manos,

-entiendo, pero me has hecho imaginarme mil cosas, casi no he dormido por culpa tuya- Emily seguía con los golpes regañados hacia los brazos de David, pero por extraña que fuera la situación, ahora se sentía mas tranquila,

-perdóname- David se acerco a los labios de su compañera, dejando ahí su verdadera disculpa - quieres que te acompañe mientras te duermes otro rato?- susurro casi al ras de sus labios, con las frentes aun unidas, y lo ojos aun cerrados,

-si, me encantaría- acepto ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No podía creer lo fácil que era sentirse bien en los brazos de David, apenas se envolvieron en las sabanas y los dos buscaron su lugar uno junto al otro, David del lado derecho y Emily del lado izquierdo , la cabeza de ella no necesito mas almohada que el pecho de David y la manos de el encontraron la compañía perfecta en su cintura, bastaron pocos minutos para que el sueño se apoderara de ambos, hasta sus respiraciones parecían sincronizarse, tal ves estarían soñando uno con el otro por que sus caras parecían felices, y es que no importaba que el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos fuera de esa cama, para ellos no había mas perfección que ese momento, después de tantas noches, por fin volvían a dormir juntos y no precisamente en compañía de la luna, pero si de sus sueños, esos que los incluían a ambos y un final feliz.

Solo pasaron un par de horas para quedar satisfechos de sueño, David fue el primero en despertar pero a pesar de sus profundas ganas por mirar los ojos de Emily prefirió dejarla dormir un poco mas, no sabia que estaba haciendo, no sabia si era lo correcto, pero quería mas que nada en el mundo estar con esa mujer, y es cierto las cosas pueden verse mal desde afuera, pero adentro solo ellos dos sabían lo que sentían, y David indudablemente estaba profunda y eternamente enamorado de su compañera, esa que le había caído tan mal los primeros días, esa que poco a poco lo había hecho convertirse en una mejor persona, una que ni siquiera el se imaginaba que podía ser, estar así con ella lo comprobaba todo, ella también lo amaba, pero no era fácil, nadie se imagina que el amor de tu vida este casado, que mas se puede hacer en esas situaciones, huir no es posible, no si el sentimiento es muto.

Poco a poco los ojos de Emily fueron abriéndose, tan despacio como para no dejar entrar la luz de golpe, los abrió totalmente y sonrió, el seguía ahí, mirándola fijamente como si nunca la hubiera visto despertar.

-Ya amaneció?- dijo el sonriéndole y acercándola mas hacia su cuerpo,

-si- acepto ella mientras suspiraba sobre el pecho de su compañero -pensé que había soñado-

-no, lo siento soy real- bromeo el guiñándole el ojo,

-real me gustas-dijo ella y junto sus labios con los de el para darle un largo beso,

-vaya, bueno pues también tu me gustas- sonrió el y volvió a besarla, dejando que sus labios se encargaran del romance del momento,

-que vamos a hacer todo el día?- pregunto ella cuando al fin volvieron a ser dueños de sus bocas,

-según los ruidos en tu estomago, comer- bromeo el mientras frotaba su mano sobre el estomago de Emily,

-lo siento, se escuchan mucho?- dijo Emily apenada,

-si bueno, están en coro junto a los míos- ambos soltaron una risita y se acurrucaron mas uno junto al otro -pedimos algo de comer?-

-si me gustaría- acepto ella sonriéndole,

-yo quiero algo de carne- dijo el casi saboreándose la saliva,

-David!- regaño Emily,

-que?, no se puede ser tan radical- se excuso el mientras se levantaba de la cama,

-claro que se puede-

-ok, carne para mi, verduras para ti-

-prefiero pasta- Emily le sonrió a su compañero desde la cama, con intención de seguir sus pasos,

-muy bien, iré a pedir la comida, tu no le levantes- ordeno al ver como Emily intentaba ponerse de pie,

-ok- acepto obediente ella,

Emily vio a su compañero salir de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bien que se desenvolvía en su departamento, parecía como si viviera ahí desde hace meses, sabia donde estaba el teléfono y estaba segura que hasta conocía los números rápidos para la comida a domicilio, David no tardo ni cinco minutos en volver pero Emily ya no estaba en la cama, vio la puerta del baño cerrada y prefirió darle su espacio, se sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras la esperaba, miro al piso, miro los libros, y como nunca lo había hecho miro las fotografías sobre su mesita de noche, había una en particular que había atraído su atención, Emily estaba en lo que parecía una granja, tendrí años, se veía increíblemente tierna, sonrió y volvió a dejarla en su sitio justo al tiempo en que Emily salió del baño.

-Tienes planeado algo?- pregunto ella al ver a su compañero acomodado sobre el filo de la cama,

-no, pensé que estando aquí improvisaríamos algo- rio David

-Tengo antojo de..- Emily termino su frase con un "mmm" desde su garganta y una sonrisa sobre sus labios,

-wow, esta haciendo un poco de calor no?- dijo fingiendo darse aire con el cuello de su playera,

-no eso no- se apresuro a terminar con los malos pensamientos de su compañero

-Oh!- intento no sonar decepcionado pero no fue muy convincente,

-pero bueno ya que dices que tienes calor- dijo con todo el doble sentido que era capaz de actuar -quieres nadar?- termino por decir con una sonrisa de picardía al notar como su compañero había vuelto a sus malos pensamientos,

-tienes alberca?- dijo David abriendo los ojos con sorpresa,

-vivo en los Ángeles David, claro que tengo alberca- contesto ella con una gran sonrisa que solo podía ser provocada por sus compañero,

-nunca la he visto- David se había puesto de pie frente a Emily

-nunca salimos al patio- dijo ella y ambos soltaron una risita,

-no se por que habrá sido-su compañero bromeo y la beso en el cuello dejando ahí una pequeña chispa de electricidad

-entonces?- dijo Emily con un hilo de voz mientras su compañero seguía repartiendo besos por su piel,

-y si llega la comida?- pregunto el buscando un pretexto para no salir de esa habitación,

-el timbre suena en toda la casa David- informo ella con la fuerza que aun le quedaba para no derretirse a los pies de su compañero

-entonces?- dijo ahora el, y sus besos ya habían pasado de el cuello de Emily a su oreja haciéndola perder aun mas el control,

-me esperas afuera, me voy a cambiar- Emily uso sus brazos para tomar distancia de David, sabia que si esperaba un poco mas no podría hacerlo, y tal ves no volveria a salir de esa habitación y aunque sonara tentador, no era lo único que quería que hubiera entre ellos,

-no creo que sea algo que no haya visto- bromeo el intentando volver a acercarse a Emily,

-David!- fulmino ella,

-Ok, Ok!, me tapo los ojos- dijo el quedándose muy a su pesar en su sitio con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos,

-no, fuera- Emily lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo hacia la puerta,

-Deschanel!- lucho el,

-Boreanaz!-

-Bien, el patio esta?- pregunto rindiéndose ante las ordenes de su compañera,

-al fondo, puedes salir por la cocina- informo ella,

-ok-

David salió a regañadientes de la habitación y prefirió esperarla sentado en la sala, espero por mas de cinco minutos y su compañera no parecía tener plan de salir pronto "que tan difícil puede ser ponerse un traje de baño" pensó y al mismo tiempo sintió un revoloteo en su estomago que estaba seguro que no era hambre, "traje de baño" volvió a pensar mientras venían a su mente recuerdos de sus últimos días en la casa de HH, los nervios se apoderaron de el y opto por caminar sin sentido a lo largo de la sala, el timbre del teléfono sonó y casi hiso que el brincara del susto, casi por inercia corrió a contestar olvidándose que no estaba en su casa, y que probablemente no fuera para el.

-Yo contesto!- grito Emily desde la habitación pero David ya había contestado en la sala,

-Deben ser los de la comida- dijo casi en la bocina del teléfono

"Bueno?, Emy?" , La voz del otro lado del teléfono era de un hombre, que por la confianza con la que se refería a Emily era seguro que no pertenecía a los de la comida a domicilio.

-Hola, espérame- dijo ella con nerviosismo desde la recamara,

"claro" acepto la voz en el teléfono y por un segundo la línea quedo en total silencio.

-creo que mejor cuelgo- dijo David al otro lado del teléfono y colgó por su lado.

Sus nervios se habían transformado en rabia, quien era ese tipo para atreverse a decirle "Emy" a su Emily, seguro que era el de la llamada de la ultima ves, seguro que era alguien que había conocido en su ausencia e intentaba conquistarla con su voz a lo Brat Pitt, sus pisadas se podían oír con intensidad en toda la casa, no podía ni siquiera ponerle coherencia a sus pensamientos, solamente pensaba en por que diablos se estaba tardando tanto en colgar, quien era el para merecerse tanta atención de ella, quien era con el que estaba desperdiciando esos valiosos minutos en los que ya podrían estar sambutiéndose en la alberca "juntos, solo ella y yo", por que no lo cortaba diciéndole que tenia visitas, un invitado importante, o que su novio estaba con ella, "pero no soy su novio, no soy nada para ella", pensó tristemente, ella tenia todo el derecho para darle una oportunidad a ese tipo que probablemente no tenia los mismos problemas que el , que probablemente no la hacia sufrir como el.

Sus pasos quedaron concentrados sobre el suelo cuando al fin volvió a sentarse en el sofá, con la mirada en el piso no se percato de en que momento Emily salio de su cuarto, con un short y una camiseta mas pegada al cuerpo.

-Lista- dijo Emily sin ofreces ninguna explicación a la llamada que había recibido, David trago hondo hasta que volvió a verla,

-no creo que pueda nadar con este pantalón, la mezclilla pesa, sabes?- intento bromear pero solo el mirarla a los ojos le estaba doliendo,

-ya había pensado en eso también- dijo ella con la vista al piso,

-y me vas a prestar uno de tus trajes de baño?- David esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, para no hacer sentir peor a su compañera,

-si quieres- bromeo ella – en el cuarto de Zoo hay ropa de su novio, puedes buscar algo que te quede-

-vale- acepto el,

David no podía esconder el poco animo que tenia, entro en la habitación de su cuñada casi arrastrando los pies y a pesar de las ganas que tenia por pasar el tiempo con su compañera se tomo unos minutos para sentarse sobre la cama y encontrar sus latidos normales, no paraba de pensar en lo que todo eso significaba, el la amaba pero no podía atarla a la relación que estaban llevando, no si había una mejor opción para ella, sabia que ella no iba a darle explicaciones así como no lo había hecho con la llamada en el set, y realmente no creía merecerse una explicación. Busco entre la ropa de hombre que estaba apartada en una estantería dentro del closet de Zooey, casi sin poner mucha atención escogió una bermuda que parecía de su talla, y una playera que al final opto por no ponerse por lo corta que se veía en su cuerpo, iba a nadar o al menos eso intentaría, así que para que ponerle mas ropa a su cuerpo, salió sin los zapatos color chocolate que traía, con los pies sobre el suelo de madera busco a Emily en la cocina pero solo encontró la puerta del patio abierta y supo que estaría ahí, cuando al fin salió pudo admirar la parte de la casa que aun no había conocido, una mesita de madera quedaba frente a la piscina de unos 4 metros de ancho, al parecer había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la comida ya había llegado, dos bolsas de papel estaban al centro de la mesa, y dos juegos de platos se encontraban uno frente al otro, para su sorpresa Emily tampoco se encontraba en el patio si no tras el.

-Pensé que necesitaríamos algo para tomar- escucho decir a Emily a sus espaldas,

-has elegido muy bien- una sonrisa salió de la boca de David al ver una cerveza en cada una de las manos de su compañera,

-pensé que era muy temprano para el vino- dijo Emily ofreciéndole una de las botellas a su compañero,

-Si tienes razón- David acepto la botella y juntos observaron la alberca por unos segundos,

-quieres nadar primero, o tienes hambre?- pregunto ella al notar distraído a David,

-quisiera aventarme en la alberca, pero esos sonidos que escuchas no son aves, creo que algo esta muy molesto en mi estomago- bromeo el para romper un poco el hielo que se había formado entre ellos,

-creo que sufrimos de los mismos síntomas- sonrió también Emily

-entonces mejor comemos, no vaya a ser que algo malo suceda-

-si- acepto ella mientras David le acomodaba la silla -Gracias-

-wow, se ve delicioso- frente a el tenia una charola con costillas en salsa BBQ, puré y verduras al vapor, mientras que Emily iba a disfrutar de una rica pasta a la boloñesa vegana,

-me quedo riquísimo verdad?- dijo divertida Emily

-si claro, nunca me he quejado de tu comida- David soltó una risita, que Emily no pudo evitar imitar,

-mas te vale- amenazo ella sonriente,

-dale mis agradecimientos al chef- sonrió también el antes de llevarse el primer bocado,

-dáselos tu mismo- Emily busco con su mano la de su compañero que estaba sobre la mesa,

-te quiero Emily- dijo el tras observar el gesto de Emily, su mano sobre la de el se sentía tan real que era lo único que podía decirle,

-y yo a ti- respondió ella acariciando la mano que David tenia sobre la mesa.

La comida fue terminándose en los platos, y las cervezas también fueron desapareciendo, el primer par y el segundo por el que había ido David hasta la cocina, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que era una pareja de recién casados pasando un buen fin de semana, David había preferido disfrutar de ese momento, sabia que no podía exigirle nada a Emily, pero también sabia que días como ese no se daban muy a menudo, además el estaba ahí, nadie mas estaba entre ellos así que no podía arruinar ese momento, ambos esperaron a que se les bajara un poco la comida antes de entrar en la alberca aunque el calor que se sentía exigía que lo hicieran lo mas pronto posible, el clima estaba mas agradable que los últimos meses, el frio había desaparecido por completo y el sol comenzaba a sentirse mas en la piel.

David fue el primero en meterse, la alberca no era muy honda el quedaba perfectamente parado y el agua aun le llegaba a los hombros, Emily por su parte se sentó a la horilla solo admirando a su compañero dar las primeras brazadas en el agua.

-Deschanel, no te vas a meter?- dijo David después de zambullir la cabeza en el agua,

-si, solo estoy esperando- contesto ella en-cogiéndose de hombros,

-esperando que?, sigues llena?-

-no, es que me gusta solo estar así, es relajante-

-relajante?, Deschanel te metes o te meto a la fuerza- amenazo el mientras le aventaba agua con las manos,

-no hay necesidad de usar la fuerza- rio ella y se acerco más a la orilla,

-yo espero que si- dijo el con su sonrisa picara de siempre,

-esta fría el agua?-

-esta perfecta, anda metete-

-ok, ok!, me ayudas?-

-claro, dame tu mano- dijo el muy caballeroso y ella lo obedeció al instante, apenas iba a tomar impulso pero David no la dejo, la jalo hacia el haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente encimados y empapados,

-eso no se vale- intento decir Emily mientras se apartaba las gotas de agua del rostro,

-a no?- sonrió el aferrándola mas a su cuerpo,

-no, pero esto si- dijo ella acercándose mas a su rostro y con su cara seductora fue convirtiendo la distancia en nada, sus labios se rosaron con los de el quien ya estaba totalmente hechizado ante el gesto, cerro los ojos esperando el beso de Emily pero esta se recargo con fuerza en sus hombros haciéndolo hundirse dejándolo sorprendido con su broma, ella nado hasta el otro lado de la alberca sabiendo que vendría una venganza de su compañero, David la busco apenas salir del agua pero ya no la encontró cerca, volteo para poder verla y dedicarle una mirada retadora, Emily tenia razón el iba a buscar vengarse, paso otra hora entre juegos y besos, claro que iba a haber besos, era imposible resistirse a semejante tentación, aunque los dos habían luchado hasta el cansancio para no dejarse llevar por esos labios llenos le lujuria y esos cuerpos que aunque mojados, parecían arder por dentro.

Emily se recostó agotada sobre una de las orillas de la alberca, con la mirada concentrada en las nubes hasta que el sol fue opacado por el rostro de David quien la veía desde arriba y derramaba sobre ella las gotas de agua que caían de su cuerpo, sonrió divertida y se sentó sobre el suelo justo al mismo momento que David hacia lo mismo a su lado, no necesitaron palabras solo mirarse con esas ganas que les consumía lo que les quedaba de cordura, David acomodo una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Emily, se fue acercado cada un poco a la ves sin perder contacto con sus ojos, podía sentir su piel erizarse y la de ella igual, una nube cubrió el sol regalándoles un poco de sobra que ocultaba con ella los malos pensamientos y los miedos, ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir tal cercanía, esa caricia divina volvía a sentirse, tan húmeda como sus cuerpos y tan ardiente como sus corazones, ninguno supo en que momento sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar un papel importante en aquella escena, solo sabían que nunca podrían separarse aunque la vida siguiera intentándolo, Emily dejo caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre el suelo, y encima de ella David la seguía unido siempre a sus labios, las caricias fueron recorriéndoles el cuerpo y la respiración fue haciéndoles falta, el tomo entre sus manos los botones que daban acceso a la piel de su compañera, uno a uno fue desprendiéndolos, hasta que el traje de baño bajo la blusa quedo al descubierto, los labios de David viajaron hasta el cuello de Emily esmerándose en el filo donde pueden sentirse los huesos y las venas que bombean a toda velocidad, los dos iban y venían entre sus cuerpos y sus labios, sin ser ese el lugar mas cómodo, ni el mas adecuado, volvieron a detenerse.

-Entramos?- dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz

-si- contesto el sin resistirse

Las caricias no pararon desde que se pusieron en pie, hicieron una pausa sobre la puerta de la cocina, y sabían que no había forma de que llegaran hasta la habitación, el lugar mas cómodo, o por lo menos el mas cercano era la mesita de la cocina, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento Emily se había puesto sobre el mueble y el sobre el cuello de Emily, las caricias subían y bajaban de lugar, y los besos se hacían mas profundos y casi interminables, la camiseta de ella ya estaba sobre el suelo y David se entretenía intentando desanudar el bikini que parecía esmerarse en no querer ceder, y cuando al fin lo hiso y dejo descubierta esa parte que fascinaba los labios de David su celular fue el que se esmero en detener el fuego, sonando una y otra ves hasta volverlos a la realidad,

-contesta- pidió ella con la voz agitada,

-no, tiene que dejar de sonar en algún momento- David no quería parar de recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera,

-contesta David, puede ser importante- dijo ella alejándolo casi a fuerzas de su piel.

El agacho la cabeza un momento y se aparto muy a su pesar de las piernas de ella, su celular seguía sonando sobre el sofá en donde estaba y apenas verlo se dio cuenta que con el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla no podía ser nada bueno, Jaime parecía necesitarlo con urgencia por que después de silenciarse un momento volvió a sonar nuevamente.

-Que pasa?- dijo David bastante molesto,

"he interrumpido algo?"

-Que?, no, que pasa?-

"solo quería avisarte que saldré con mis amigas, y no se puede quedar el niño solo"

-y por que no me lo dijiste esta mañana?-

"por que creí que llegarías a buena hora, pero en vista de que tu clase no tiene ora de finalizar, tenia que molestarte"

-vale, iré enseguida-

"espero" dijo ella y colgó enseguida.

David se quedo parado un momento dándole la espalda a su compañera, por un momento había perdido la realidad de su vida, y ahora de un solo golpe todo volvía a ser como antes, Emily vio a su compañero suspirar tras colgar el teléfono y supo que hasta ahí había terminado su día de felicidad, se volvió a acomodar la ropa y se bajo de la mesa para encontrarse con el recargado sobre el sofá, con la mirada en l piso como si intentara acomodar las ideas en su cerebro, no dijo nada solo se coloco junto a el esperando su reacción.

-Era Jaime, tengo que irme a casa- dijo David sin verla a la cara con un enorme suspiro que no pudo ocultar su desilusión

-esta bien- acepto tranquilamente Emily

-no, no esta bien, odio hacerte esto- se reprocho el mientras apretaba con fuerzas los puños,

-David, esta bien- le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano y con la otra desasía el puño de su compañero entre lazando sus dedos con los suyos

-si pero no es justo, no teniendo tu mas oportunidades para estar con alguien que no este a medio tiempo contigo-

Ella no dijo nada, sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor, y sobretodo no había nada que pudiera hacer menos dolorosa su situación.

-Me voy- dijo deshaciéndose del enlace de los dedos de Emily y el volviéndose hacia el cuarto de Zooey donde había dejado su ropa.

Después de un par de minutos salió por la puerta dejando a su compañera solo con un beso sobre su frente, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mirarla a los ojos, y dando traspiés se subió en su coche para volver a su vida de pesadilla.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Chicas como decirles esto?...VOLVI!... o no me he ido por lo menos! Siento mucho haberlas hecho esperar tanto, pero no quería darles un mal capitulo, y quería concentrarme por un tiempo en terminar mi carrera, ahora que ya lo he hecho aquí estoy, muy contenta por este capitulo que es enoooorrmee!... espero no decepcionarlas, y que sigan queriendo leer este fic, por que es mi favorito de la vida, y no lo dejaría por nada, Muchas gracias por seguir pendientes!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews recientes:<strong>

**B-BSILENTSURRENDER:**Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer este fic, espero que te siga gustando.

**Karla:**Jamás lo abandonaría, tranquila, si me voy por mucho tiempo no es por que quiera, pero espero poder estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

**Anto Bones 16:**Muchas Gracias por leerlo, que bueno que te gusta como llevo los personajes, nos seguimos leyendo!.

**Neni:**haha, no tiene tantooo que no subo apenas 6 meses, pero aquí estoy!, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

**Barbi:**Buenoo! Pues si lo continuare, por su puesto!. Que bien que te gusto! Un saludo :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Subi una nueva historia como recompensa de tanto tiempo de espera ojalá puedan leerla tambien se llama "Acción" (Demily)<strong>


End file.
